The L Word
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Raven and Chelsea's L word is love. They are in love now. So what's their next step? Join them along with Eddie and a new friend as they find out. Chelsea/Raven. Chrave femslash.
1. Laying Claim to the Name

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: Finally, The Trip… has come back… to Fan Fiction! Okay, I'm sorry I'm late! Last time, there were 3 days in between the last chapter of **_**Continental Divide**_** and its companion piece, **_**Fun and Loving in Las Vegas. **_**This time, five days has passed since the end of **_**Vegas**_**. **

**But I am back with what I promised from the start, the sequel to Thunderstorms. This is called The L Word. If you are familiar with the Showtime series, the only similarity to their "L Word" and mine, besides the lesbian theme, is that the title of every episode of the show begins with the letter L just as every chapter title in my story will begin with the letter L.**

**So… as Kool Moe Dee said back in the day…**

_**Ridin a crescendo wave to save the mental**_

_**State of the fan, so he can understand my pencil**_

_**Rhymes in the highest form**_

_**I'ma drop it on ya like a bomb**_

_**When it explodes, I'll blow up**_

_**A few casualties but so what**_

_**If you're slow, you'll blow**_

_**You know, you go**_

_**I flow, I throw, All-Pro**_

_**I go to work**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Laying Claim to the Name**

_20 August 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never thought in a million years that at 20 years old I would re-start my diary. It's been four years since I've made an entry of any kind. I figured that since a new chapter in my life has started I would start a brand new journal. And since this is the first time I have written in this journal, I figured it would be appropriate to introduce myself. _

_My name is Raven Lydia Baxter. Like I said before I am 20 years old. I am a sophomore at Cal-Berkeley. My father and my younger brother Cory live in San Francisco. My mother is studying law in England, but is coming home for good in July. I am very blessed to have TWO best friends. My best friend Eddie goes to school in Philadelphia and studies music. He's gonna be a huge rapper and record producer some day. Then there is Chelsea._

_Chelsea is more than just my best friend. She is my friend, my conscience, my partner-in-crime, my sounding board, my verbal punching bag (occasionally), my comic relief and most importantly… the love of my life._

_My best female friend is my girlfriend. My soul mate. There is nothing on this earth that I wouldn't do for her. Nothing I wouldn't sacrifice for her, even shoes (don't tell her that though!) I didn't mean to fall in love with her. It just happened. Funny thing is I never saw it coming. I should have with this "gift" that I have. I'm not going to get into it, just in case this journal ever falls into the wrong hands. Let's just say that things like that normally don't surprise me the way this did._

_Our parents were sure surprised though! Her parents were cool after the initial shock wore off. My parents… well my mom was a lot cooler than I expected. Dad is still having a tough time accepting it though. He sees "his little girls" every time he looks at us. I know his fear has to be walking in on an intimate moment. He is on eggshells when we are around. It's gotten tougher since Mom went back to England after her visit. Maybe it will get better when she comes back._

_Then there is the matter of that word. You know, the "L" word. Not the cable series, but the actual word. Chelsea and I have yet to use it. Not that we are scared or ashamed of it. We just don't describe ourselves with that word. We have said that we are together or we are lovers, we even smushed our names together and collectively call ourselves "Chrave", you know like the two girls called "Breeze" in Talladega Nights. I know, we live in San Francisco, shouldn't be a problem… And as a matter of fact, it's not a problem. Here it goes, for the first time anywhere. _

_Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Raven Lydia Baxter, and I am a lesbian._

_

* * *

_

It was the last day Raven and Chelsea would spend at home before returning to campus for the fall semester. They were entering their junior year looking forward what was ahead of them.

Raven received a surprising phone call from Donna Cabonna a few weeks earlier asking her if she were interested in a part time job as a design assistant. Donna has several new lines of clothing coming out in the spring and is ramping up design and production. After securing the promise of working around her class schedule and the promise that she wouldn't be treated like a lackey, Raven agreed to work for the fashionista.

Chelsea has a paid internship lined up with the Environmental Defense League and after talking to Raven's mother is considering studying environmental law. She has talked to several advisors about what it would take to get into law school. Given Chelsea's grade point average and class standing, she has been given a good chance of getting into someone's law school if she decides that's the path she wants to take.

Raven was at home working on an outfit she was designing for Chelsea and listening to the TV in the background when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Raven said, not looking up from her sewing machine.

"Hey Peaches." The familiar voice cooed.

Without looking up from her work, "My strawberry goddess." Raven looked up at Chelsea standing at the top of the basement steps. "Bring it in for the real thing." Raven motioned to her as Chelsea came over to the table for a kiss.

"How'd you get in?" Raven queried.

"Cory was on his way to Larry's and he let me in." Chelsea replied.

"I didn't even know Nasty McNasty was back in the house." Raven said.

"Whatcha makin?" Chelsea said as she stood over Raven's shoulder.

"Something for you. That's all I'm gonna say." Raven said.

"Denim. Nice choice. Then I'll be dressed like you."

"You say that like I wear denim all the time." Raven huffed.

"Rae. I can't see your legs underneath the table but I'll bet you have a pair of booty tight jeans on with sparkly studs and a pair of stiletto heels or high-heeled boots." Chelsea confidently predicted.

"You think you know me so well don't you?" Raven shot back.

"Prove me wrong then."

"I don't have to prove anything!" Raven replied as her voice shot up about five octaves.

"The prosecution rests." Chelsea said with a smug smirk.

"So you're really thinking about going to law school?" Raven said; Chelsea's last response triggering the subject change.

"I really am. I think I could affect some real change for the environment that way." Chelsea said.

"You know I've always dreamed of being married to a lawyer." Raven said with a starry-eyed look.

"You just want to get into my legal briefs."

"Nice comeback, Daniels."

"Can I ask you a question?" Chelsea took on a more serious tone.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Raven responded.

"Do you realize that we've never called ourselves lesbians?" Chelsea's question struck a chord inside Raven considering she had just written about that in her journal that morning.

"Actually, I was thinking about that this morning." Raven said. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I am who I am and I am what I am. And you are who you are and you are what you are." Chelsea rattled off.

"If you break out with Green Eggs and Ham…"

"C'mon Rae, I'm serious." Chelsea said with a half-chuckle.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or another." Raven began. "What matter's to me is that I love you and you love me. Somebody wants to call us lesbians, fine. Having an alternative lifestyle, ok. Partners, cool. Significant other, whatever. Everything else is window dressing. Anybody calls us dykes or carpet munchers, I'm going to their chin!"

"If we ever broke up, would you date guys again?" Chelsea questioned.

Raven stood up and walked over to Chelsea who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She knelt down in front of the redhead and cupped her face with both hands.

"Not long after we started dating I had a long talk with myself. And I told myself that I am only crossing the aisle for one woman and one woman only. Her name is Chelsea Ophelia Daniels. There is no other woman for me." Raven declared.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Chelsea said softly as she placed a tender kiss on Raven's lips. "So that settles it! We are who we are. I love you. You love me. We are together as one." Chelsea proclaimed.

"So go ahead and say it." Raven prodded.

"I just did." Chelsea said.

"You know what I meant. You know what, I'll go first. I am Raven Baxter, and I am a Chelsea Daniels' lesbian partner."

Chelsea stood up, looked Raven in the eye and firmly shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Chelsea Daniels and I am Raven Baxter's lesbian partner."

"How do you do?" Raven said.

"How do you do?" Chelsea replied.

"Well, Ms. Lesbian Partner, what do you want to do right now?" Raven queried.

"Can we go eat? I'm starving!" Chelsea said.

"How about going down to The Chill Grill? My father put a fruit salad on the menu."

"You're gonna eat a fruit salad?" Chelsea incredulously asked.

"No sweetie, that's for you. I'm getting some ribs!" Raven said. "You don't get curves like this eating fruit salad."

Chelsea cleared her throat and boosted her bosom with her hands.

"Ok, so fruit does YOUR body good!" Raven relented as they got up to leave. "Crazy, fruit-eating lesbian." Raven playfully muttered.

"But I'm your crazy, fruit-eating lesbian." Chelsea countered.

Raven paused and smiled at the thought. "Yeah… you are. Come on. Our lunch awaits."

* * *

**Chapter One is over and done. It feels good to be back. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. La Femme Regina

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 2**_

**La Femme Regina**

**Moving Day - August 21st**

"I am so glad Eddie is coming over to help us." Chelsea said as she strained to carry the large box up the stairs from Raven's bedroom. "Either I've gotten weaker or your shoes have gotten heavier!"

"Now you got jokes!" Raven shot back, straining with her own box. "These are not… UNHHH!… that heavy!" Raven said as she dropped the box near the front door.

The doorbell rings. Chelsea answers the door, sees that it's Eddie and falls into his arms.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I think she has bricks in those boxes."

"Her shoes, huh?" Eddie dryly replied.

"Both of y'all can go straight to… Hello Dad!" Raven began her thought before her father appeared at the front door. "What are you doing home? I thought you were opening this morning." Raven went over to her father and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I decided to come give y'all a hand moving. Cory is going to help too." Victor said.

"No need, we are all set. Chelsea and her parents loaded her car early this morning and we're gonna load up my truck and Eddie's truck and we'll be set." Raven assured Victor. "You and Cory go hang out or something. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, Mr. B!" Chelsea added. "Your daughter is in good hands." Chelsea wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulder from behind in a best friend type hug. Victor mentally winced, still adjusting to the girls' new relationship.

"Okay." Victor said. "I'd say have fun, but you're moving so… Bye!"

"See you later Dad!" Raven said as Victor disappeared into the kitchen.

The Three Amigos finished loading all the boxes and headed to campus. Raven and Chelsea were returning to Hayden Hall for their junior year. They decided after much deliberation the semester before to save the off-campus apartment for their senior year and beyond. They were able to get their same room, 5134, from last year.

Eddie had the foresight to secure several handcarts from his uncle to aid the girls in moving. Eddie was following Raven to her room with several boxes on his cart. They were nearing her room when a familiar voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"As I live and breathe. Raven Baxter! Welcome back neighbor!" It was Gina Melendez, the nosy future reporter that was Raven and Chelsea's hall mate the previous year.

Raven sat her box down. Several thoughts flashed through her head. _Nosy bitch… _was the one that seemed to flash the brightest. But Chelsea had told Raven to give Gina, and all people for that matter, a second chance. Raven perked up as she went to embrace Gina.

"Hey Gina!" Raven hugged Gina. "It's good to see you! Where are you this semester?"

"This floor still." Gina replied. "I moved into the single next door to my old room. You and Chelsea still shackin' up?"

_Why does she make it sound like we're living together as a couple… Wait a minute, I guess we are! _Raven thought.

"Yeah, we can't seem to shake each other!" Raven said as they both laughed. Eddie took this opportunity to clear his throat, signaling his desire to be introduced to the olive skinned beauty. "I'm sorry. Gina Melendez, this is my other best friend, Eddie Thomas. Eddie, this is Gina."

"Regina Melendez. It's my pleasure." Gina said with a mild hint of seductiveness, heavily accenting her name as she said it.

At that moment Chelsea walked up and was about to speak when Raven put her finger to her lips, silencing her girlfriend. _I know this heifer is not flirting with Eddie. _Raven thought. _I've seen that look before. _Chelsea thought, referring to the look on Eddie's face, which was that of genuine infatuation.

"No. The pleasure is all mine." Eddie responded. The two stood shaking hands for what seemed to be an eternity. In reality it last about six seconds.

"Gina, I'm sorry, but we have to finish moving. Edward here is parked in the fire lane. Right, Eddie?" Raven said with an annoyed undertone to her voice. Eddie gave no response as he continued to gaze at Gina. Raven elbowed Eddie in the ribs. "RIGHT, EDDIE?… FIRE LANE?"

"Yeah, I've got… to… fire… in the lane." Eddie stammered.

"It was nice to meet you Eddie. Maybe I'll see you around." Gina replied. "Oh, Hi Chelsea!" Gina gave Chelsea a quick hug.

Raven went to pick up her box. Eddie and Chelsea were about to grab boxes from the handcart.

"Eddie?" Gina said. Eddie quickly snapped his head around.

"Todos los amigos consiguen abrazos." Gina said. Raven and Chelsea shot each other a WTF look as they understood what she said.

"My Spanish is rusty. What does that mean?" Eddie inquired. He did not take to Spanish as well as his friends did.

Chelsea translated for Eddie. "It means, 'All friends get hugs.'"

Eddie stepped toward Gina. "How do you say, 'In that case, consider me your friend.'?"

"En este caso, considéreme su amigo." Gina said as she opened her arms to embrace Eddie. He returned the favor.

Raven whispered to Chelsea. "¡Pienso que voy a estar enfermo!"

Chelsea responded with her own whisper. "I think I'm gonna be sick too."

"See y'all later. Bye." Gina said as she disappeared into her room.

Eddie stood frozen, eyes glazed over. Raven brought him back to reality with a slap to the back of the head.

"Not her, Eddie!" Raven whisper-yelled. "She is CIA-type nosy."

"Now Rae, what did I say about giving people a second chance?" Chelsea reminded Raven of their agreement.

"She just rubs me the wrong way, Chels!" Raven said. "I can't put my finger on it."

"She can rub me the wrong way any day of the week." Eddie said. "And I can put my finger on it."

Chelsea looked at Eddie with surprise. She hadn't heard him talk like that since he laid eye on Chantel for the first time. Raven looked at Eddie with disgust.

"You're nasty. You know that right?" Raven asked rhetorically. "I can put my finger on it!" Raven said mockingly.

"Eddie, you are going back to school on Saturday." Chelsea said, reminding Eddie that he lives in Philadelphia now.

"Look, I recall telling somebody standing here that the heart wants what the heart wants." Eddie said this as he looked directly at Raven. Raven shifted uncomfortably in her stance knowing that Eddie said that to her when she was agonizing over her feelings for Chelsea.

"And I also seem to recall telling somebody standing here that people change, situations change and feelings change." He looked directly at Chelsea when he said this. Chelsea dropped her head with the realization that Eddie said that to her about her feelings for Raven.

"My heart is telling me that I want to know more about that girl, that's all. So whatever past you have with her, RAVEN, don't put it off on me." Eddie said. "When we get done with the moving, I'm gonna ask her out."

"But…" Raven put a finger up and started to protest but Chelsea grabbed her arm and brought it down and looked into her eyes immediately calming Raven.

"I hate when you do that." Raven said as she playfully shook her head at Chelsea. Eddie picked up a box as Raven looked at him, squinted her eyes and pointed at him with her index finger. He smiled and put the box in the room.

As they walked into the room, Raven turned to Chelsea. "Did you hear her with that put on accent? _'Regina Melendez. It's my pleasure.' _I mean, when has she ever called herself Regina? I mean…"

Chelsea cut Raven off with a kiss. After several seconds, they broke apart. Raven did her best impression of Chicken Little. "What were we talkin' about?"

"Come here. Let me shut you up, too." Eddie came over to Raven with his arms open and lips puckered.

Raven started screaming. "Ewww! Get away from me!" She started laughing as Eddie tackled her on the bed.

"Get away from my woman!" Chelsea playfully huffed as she jumped on Eddie's back and pretended to beat on him.

"Looks fun! Can I play too?" A voice called from the open doorway. It was Gina.

The three of them stopped and looked toward the door.

"Were we making too much noise?" Chelsea inquired.

"No. I'm actually on my way out." Gina replied.

Eddie hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. "Gina… If you're not busy tonight…"

"How's 7:30?" Gina cut Eddie off, anticipating his question.

"Great. I'll pick you up here." Eddie answered.

"Sounds great. Adiós, hermoso." Gina said. She then leaned in to whisper in Eddie's ear. "That means goodbye, handsome." She then turned and walked away.

"Great. There goes our Three Amigos Movie Night." Raven said dejectedly.

"Thanks, Eddie." Chelsea said flatly.

"What's with you two?" Eddie asked incredulously. "Let me finish up so I can go." Eddie was irritated with their open discomfort with Gina.

Raven looked at Chelsea then at Eddie. "Eddie, we're sorry. You're right. We shouldn't act like that. I guess we can give her another chance."

"Yeah Eddie." Chelsea added. "Look, why don't you go out with her tonight and if y'all hit it off then invite her to movie night with us tomorrow."

"Good idea!" Eddie said.

"I don't know…" Raven said with trepidation.

"Devon, Danny, Chantel… they've all been part of movie night before." Eddie said.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm trippin." Raven said just before she froze in her tracks. She was having a vision.

_**(VISION)**_

_**Gina: "Why don't we leave the lovebirds alone…" (kisses Eddie on the lips) "and go back to my room and get… comfortable."**_

_**Eddie: "Lead the way."**_

_**(END OF VISION)**_

"Rae? You had a vision! What did you see?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, Gina comes to movie night." Raven said in a loaded matter-of-fact tone.

"So we hit it off?" Eddie asked with excitement.

"Yeah, y'all hit it off." Raven said.

"That's great!" Chelsea replied.

"Gina also finds out about us, Chels." Raven offered. Chelsea's eyes stretch wide upon hearing this.

"Whoa, what did she say?" Eddie asked.

"She called me and Chels lovebirds, just before the two of you slither off to her room." Raven said.

"Was she upset or disgusted about us?" Chelsea asked.

"It didn't look like it. She was too busy being all up in here." Raven said as she waved her hand in Eddie's face.

"Well I guess I need to go to the drugstore, then." Eddie deadpanned.

"You nasty mother…" Raven began before Chelsea cut her off.

"No you don't Eddie." Chelsea reached down in the box at her feet and after rambling for a few seconds produced three condoms. Eddie and Raven looked at her, perplexed.

"What? They were leftover… from before me and Rae… you just don't throw them away!"

"Thanks." Eddie said as he quickly took the prophylactics and stuffed them in his pocket. "Better safe than sorry."

"Better safe than sorry Rae." Chelsea piggybacked on Eddie's comment.

"I don't believe you!" Raven said to Chelsea. "You are aiding and abetting a pervert!"

"I was aiding and abetting a pervert when you took that whipped cream…"

"CHELS!" Raven shrieked in horror then quickly changed the subject. "We have some more boxes to move, people!" Raven's voice became higher pitched and cracked.

"And you call me a pervert." Eddie said shaking his head as he left to go back down for more boxes.

"Anybody ever tell you that you're cute when you're embarrassed?" Chelsea said to Raven.

"Then I must be so fine right now!" Raven said. "How could you say that in front of him?"

"You know you liked it." The change in Chelsea's voice was unmistakable. Chelsea's sexy alter ego, Strawberry, had returned.

"Don't start that now. It's the middle of the day and Eddie is here." Raven said, knowing that she is almost powerless when Chelsea gets like that.

"I think I'm going to get some chocolate whipped cream tonight. Would you like that?" Chelsea purred. Raven shifted in her stance, this time it wasn't uncomfortable.

"If you get me wet…"

"Then I'll have to do something about it. Come on Peaches. Lighten up. I'm just starting the pre-game festivities early." Chelsea again purred. Raven smiled. "That's my girl." Chelsea said with a warm sexuality.

"Chocolate whipped cream, huh?" Raven asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Chelsea hummed.

"Chocolate whipped cream." Raven repeated as they walked out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 2. What's up? What did you think? How is this gonna play out? Stay tuned. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. La Creme Chantilly de Chocolat

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: The name of this chapter is La Crème Chantilly de Chocolat. It is French. The literal translation is The Chocolate Whipped Cream. Draw your own conclusions. **

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 3**_

**La Crème Chantilly de Chocolat**

Raven, Chelsea and Eddie completed the move with no complications around 2:30. That gave Eddie plenty of time to go back to his house to get cleaned up at get back to the dorm for his date with Gina. Chelsea was exhausted from the move and decided that she needed a shower and a nap. She was clean and snoozing comfortably on her bed. Raven decided that she could use a shower and a nap as well. She took her shower, but before settling down for her nap, she decided to make an entry into her journal.

_21 August 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Chelsea and I just finished moving back into the dorm for the fall semester and for the most part I am excited about it. I'm anxious to get back into the swing of things and start this year off with a bang. There was a small issue that cropped up today that I feel silly about but I have to share nonetheless._

_Our hall mate Gina and my best friend Eddie are going out tonight. Now don't get me wrong, I want to see Eddie happy and I have no problems with his choice of women, but something about Gina grates on me. Maybe I'm being silly and childish. She is one of those people that seems like they'd be cool to hang with but I'm not feeling her._

_Chelsea told me that I should give her another chance and I swear I am trying. I just can't shake that standoffish feeling I have towards her. I wonder why I can't just like her._

_Sometimes I envy Chelsea. She has such a fresh outlook on life and people. I can be a little jaded and cynical at times. In relationships one person will compliment and compensate for the other one. I hope some of more of her sunshine rubs off on me. _

_Have I mentioned how much I love her? She is so sweet and sexy. I mean right now she's got a red cutoff t-shirt on and some black gym shorts and couldn't look hotter if she tried. I'm looking at her asleep on her bed, hair in her face looking so cute._

_Uh-oh Diary! I'm starting to feel the "Grip" pullin' on me. I better go before I… wait a minute! I'll be right back…_

_Diary, I just looked in her refrigerator and she has chocolate whipped cream! She said something to me earlier about using it. She has it premeditated! God I love her!_

_I've got to go Diary. I need my rest, cause when we wake up it's gonna be on like popcorn! I just want you to know that I will probably end up saying some scandalous things about her and me before this is over so I hope you can handle it._

_RLB _

Around quarter to five, Raven awakened from her nap to the sound of nylon on enamel. She sat up on the bed and focused her eyes to see Chelsea standing at the sink in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Raven walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Chelsea's waist. Even with a mouthful of toothpaste, Chelsea's smile was evident.

Raven took her toothbrush and a bead of toothpaste from the dispenser and commenced her own tooth brushing session. Chelsea finished, and then took her position behind Raven, wrapping her arms around Raven as she sidled up to the sink. After Raven finished, she turned to greet Chelsea.

"Ahh! Minty fresh!" Raven said as she gave Chelsea a peck on the lips.

"Good nap." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, it was." Raven responded. She took a moment to look around. This was where it all started. It was a mild Sunday night in February in that very bathroom that their friendship changed forever. The apology, the kiss, the shower. The memory of that evening came flooding back to Raven at that moment.

"I would say a 'penny for your thoughts' but I know exactly what you're thinking." Chelsea said.

"All right. Since you're the psychic now, what am I thinking?" Raven said as she went to sit down on the toilet lid.

"You are thinking about how this all started. This bathroom does bring back memories." Chelsea said. "I have a confession to make."

"Yeah?" Raven's curiosity was piqued.

"That was the first time that I… you know… WITH somebody." Chelsea said sheepishly.

"Wait a minute. You told me that you and Danny…"

"Not that. I mean… the big O."

The realization hit Raven. "Seriously? You mean I was the first person you've had an orgasm with?"

"It's not like I sleep with everybody Rae!"

"I know! It's just… that was my first one with somebody too." Raven admitted.

"What about Devon?" Chelsea asked.

"Very nice, but no." Raven's answer was simple. "I don't think I was relaxed enough with him."

"You weren't relaxed with me the way I remember it!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I know I wasn't relaxed!"

"No Chels, but we were comfortable with each other, even being nervous and scared." Raven said. Her next statement was delivered with passion. "I did not want to disappoint you."

"Me? I didn't want to disappoint you." Chelsea said. After I saw you dancing I wanted you so bad…"

"I never got the chance to apologize to you for that." Raven began. "I knew after a minute or so in that you were standing there. I just wanted you to see me. I wanted to turn you on."

"I went down to the first floor bathroom and fingered myself. How's that for turning me on?" Chelsea replied with sauciness.

"Really?" The thought of Chelsea doing that made aroused Raven. "I thought you'd be angry."

"I was! But watching you gyrating around in those black Vickie's made me forget about being angry for a minute." Chelsea said. "Okay, a few minutes."

"You know… Eddie won't be back for awhile." Raven began purring. "And you mentioned something about chocolate whipped cream earlier."

"Yeah?" Chelsea said.

"And I happen to know that someone in this room has a can of chocolate whipped cream in her mini-fridge." Raven was zeroing in on her target.

"Really?" Chelsea said with a coy grin. "What do you think they were planning to do with that whipped cream?"

"They were probably planning on eating something with it." Raven replied with equal coyness.

Chelsea walked over to Raven and straddled her. "What would you do if they invited you into their room and…"

"Yeah?" Raven said with an air of anticipation.

"Offered you some?" Chelsea finished her question.

"Well…" Raven pulled Chelsea closer to her until they were nose-to-nose. "I think I would graciously accept their offer."

"Come with me." Chelsea ordered softly.

"Do I have to? I like it right here." Raven whined with softness equal to Chelsea's last order.

"You'll like it better in there than in here. That I can promise you." Chelsea said. Raven grinned. Strawberry had returned. It was then that Raven decided that Peaches would also make her return as she quickly grabbed Chelsea by the back of the hair exposing the redhead's neck as she quickly pounced.

"Damn Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed. "You weren't kidding about liking it here, huh?" Chelsea had been overwhelmed by Peaches' sneak attack. "Come here right now."

Chelsea quick rose to her feet and practically dragged Raven into the room, flopping her down on her bed.

"Oooh!" Raven teased. "Somebody's worked up all of a sudden."

Chelsea heard Raven's comment but chose to ignore it. She had more pressing matters to attend to. "Take off your t-shirt." Chelsea's tone was calm but had purpose. Sensing Chelsea's seriousness but wanting more of it, Raven didn't move but simply smirked. "Do you like that t-shirt? Cause if you do you should take it off, because if I do, you'll have to throw it away."

Raven again made no movement, deciding instead to call Chelsea's bluff. Chelsea looked into Raven's eyes and saw a sexy defiance that emboldened her to act.

"Just remember that I gave you a choice." Chelsea said just before she reached for the collar of Raven's t-shirt just below her chin and with two hands began tearing away the garment. _Goddamn! If that wasn't the sexiest thing she's done I don't know what is. _Raven thought to herself as she lay there looking up at Chelsea. The redhead was slightly disappointed to find a white tank top separating her eyes from the lacy bra she knew was underneath.

"You were expecting something else?" Raven was playing the coy, hard-to-get role to the max.

"You know you're just making it worse on yourself." Chelsea warned.

"Funny. I thought I was making it better for myself." Raven said daring Chelsea to do something else. Chelsea's response was swift as the tank top suffered the same fate as the t-shirt. This elicited a soft moan from Raven. "I guess you brought your A-game today!"

"Get the whipped cream." Chelsea ordered.

"Gonna make me get my own switch, huh?" Raven asked.

_That attitude of hers is so sexy. I love this! _Chelsea thought as Raven leaned over to open the mini-fridge, pulling out the whipped cream. "I'll take a Peaches whipped cream sundae, two scoops of mocha and a cherry." Chelsea used her Strawberry voice to place the order. This was the first time Raven visibly cracked as the order caused her to squirm. "Let me help you." Chelsea grabbed the sides of Raven's shorts and began to pull as Raven lifted her hips off the bed to aid Chelsea in her removal effort. Chelsea was surprised to see no panties were present. She simply smiled a wicked smile that aroused Raven even more.

"Sit up." Chelsea said as Raven did as she was told. Chelsea leaned in to remove Raven's bra. Raven tried to kiss her but Chelsea leaned away. "Not yet." _Why does she do this to me? AARGH! Cause I love it that's why! _Raven thought.

Raven was now lying naked on the bed. She knew what was coming next. Chelsea began shaking the can. "Do I get a Strawberry Sundae?" Raven queried. This caused Chelsea to shudder in delight at the thought of Raven in control of the whipped cream. "I take it that's a… Oh my God!" Raven didn't get to finish her thought as she received two perfect dollops of whipped cream on her nipples.

Chelsea's mother had always complimented her on how she cleaned her plate at dinner. That skill, much to Raven's delight, never left her as she slowly and completely licked and sucked every bit of whipped cream off Raven's breasts.

"If we weren't in this dorm room I'd be screaming right now." Raven said thickly as her breathing was labored. Chelsea smiled and placed two more shots of the chocolate confection on Raven and removed them in the same fashion, driving Raven insane.

"Open your legs." Chelsea's command was soft but authoritative. Raven once again did as she was told. Chelsea again smiled upon seeing Raven's glistening wetness. Chelsea then slowly drew a line from Raven's knee to her center, stopping just short of her wetness. She methodically began sampling the mixture of the cream and Raven's skin as she worked her way toward Raven's throbbing center. The closer she got, the more Raven's body shook in anticipation. When she arrived, Raven arched her back and pushed herself into Chelsea.

She didn't know if Gina was home, so Raven had to be quiet. It was incredibly difficult considering Chelsea's oral abilities. Raven rolled her hips trying to capture every sensation she could. Chelsea had decided on the slow, methodical approach and it was working as Raven was on fire.

Feeling Raven moving back and forth was arousing Chelsea, making her step up her game. She wanted every kiss, every roll of her tongue to count. Almost five full minutes of this onslaught was about all Raven could take.

"Is… your… sundae… good?" Raven barely managed to ask. Chelsea's response was to suck gently on Raven's clit eliciting a yelp from "Peaches".

"Almost… done?" She eked out one more question.

"Almost." Chelsea said before taking the can and placing one more bit of whipped cream on top of her "cherry" and licking it off. Raven instinctively grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it as she could no longer contain herself. Her body convulsed as Chelsea could feel the strength of Raven's orgasm, and hear, through the pillow, how it felt.

"I love peach-mocha sundaes. Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Chelsea said as she playfully dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her finger. She leaned down to kiss Raven.

"Tastes pretty good to me too." Raven said. "But I want my Neapolitan Swirl sundae."

"Neapolitan Swirl?"

"Yeah. Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla."

"Vanilla, huh?" Chelsea asked.

"If I can be mocha, you can be vanilla." Raven countered. "Now lay down." It was Raven's turn to take over. "And I'll take this." She took the can of whipped cream off the bed. "Close your eyes. And no peeking."

Raven knew that Chelsea loved this type of game, whether it was sexual or not. Hide and Go Seek was her favorite game as a child.

Chelsea could hear the hiss of the can but didn't feel anything on her body.

"Open your mouth." That order came from Peaches. Chelsea did as she was told. A moment later she tasted chocolate as well as a firm nipple. Chelsea took this opportunity to suck on the hardened nipple, eyes still closed. She heard a soft moan above her. Then the nipple was gone. Seconds later, a second request. "Open up." Once again, chocolate followed by a hardened nipple. Same sucking, same soft moan.

"I thought this was your sundae." Chelsea said.

"That's right. It is." Raven purred as Chelsea opened her eyes in time to see Raven place just enough whipped cream to cover Chelsea's nipples. She quickly lapped up the cream then repeated it. Chelsea felt quick jolts of pleasure go through her. Raven did this two more times. Two more times, Chelsea felt quick jolts of pleasure course through her. Raven knew what she was doing.

Raven then drew a chocolate line from the middle of Chelsea's breasts down to the top of her pelvic area. As she knelt at Chelsea's side she began her slow descent. She could feel Chelsea's body quivering beneath her.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" Chelsea said in breathless splendor.

Raven flashed her a look with those deviously beautiful hazel eyes and continued her journey southward. When she reached the end of the line, she stopped.

"What's next?" Chelsea asked with heightened anticipation.

"Strawberries and cream." Raven replied as she moved to settle in between Chelsea's legs. She deliberately paused and looked at Chelsea for several seconds before placing a good amount of whipped cream just above Chelsea's clit. "You know how I am when I eat something I like." Raven said before devouring Chelsea, whipped cream and all.

Chelsea had no time to catch her breath as Raven descended upon her with lightening speed and the intensity to match. Making sound was not an option because there was no breath to supply it. _I am gonna come so hard and fast! _Chelsea thought as she was being rocked from pillar to post. She would occasionally look down to see the top of Raven's head furiously moving up and down, lapping up every bit of her "Neapolitan Swirl" she could.

"Don't… stop!" That was all Chelsea could manage to whisper-yell as Raven was enjoying her "sundae". It was one of those times when she looked down that she noticed that she could see them in the mirror on the back of the room door. "Damn Rae, I can… see… you." Raven stopped long enough to see where Chelsea was looking. Raven smiled, angled Chelsea slightly and continued eating her sundae with one difference. Always one for a performance, Raven got up on her knees and stuck her behind out, giving Chelsea a striking visual.

Raven continued her ferocious assault, bringing Chelsea to the brink of orgasm when Raven's phone rang.

"Don't you fucking touch that phone!" Chelsea whisper-yelled just before grabbing the pillow and biting it, signaling the beginning of the end of her beautiful agony. Chelsea threw her head back, grabbing two handfuls of Raven's hair as her orgasm pulsated through her.

As they lay next to each other, Chelsea's body began to calm down. "One of these days, I am going to spontaneously combust!" Chelsea said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Raven said.

"You should."

"You know you can start a few forest fires your damn self!" Raven responded. "And you right there at the end…"

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"_Don't you fucking touch that phone!" _Raven said, mocking Chelsea. "I told you how much that dirty talk turns me on!"

"I know exactly who it was. And you do too." A millisecond after Chelsea finished her statement, Raven's phone rang again. "Watch. Go ahead answer it."

"Hello?" Raven said looking at Chelsea. She paused. "Oh hey Eddie!" Raven said cheerfully but looking at Chelsea with a look of resignation. Chelsea had a look of I-told-you-so on her face.

"Yeah, we're here…" Chelsea snatched the phone. "You know you have the worst freaking timing I have ever seen!"

"_What did I…" _Realization set in for Eddie as to why Chelsea made such a comment. "_I'm sorry Chels… It's not like I have y'alls schedule!" _Eddie shot back.

"I know. You sure you don't have radar or something?" Chelsea asked.

"_Contrary to what you may think, there are better things for me to think about than the two of you hooking up… Not many better things but a few." _Eddie said.

"How long before you get here? Ya nasty!" Chelsea said, garnering a raised eyebrow from the originator of that phrase. She paused for Eddie's response. "Okay, we'll see you in an hour."

"You've been hanging around me way too long." Raven said as she embraced Chelsea.

"You love every (kiss) delectable (kiss) minute of it." Chelsea finished her statement off with a kiss.

"Eddie will be here in an hour. Let's straighten up." Raven said. "By the way… thanks for the dessert." Raven purred.

"You're welcome baby." Chelsea said. "Next time, chocolate syrup."

"Let me call the dentist right now." Raven said. "I don't need a vision to tell me that I'm gonna get some cavities in the near future."

* * *

**Show of hands. How many of you are going out to buy chocolate whipped cream tonight? I thought so. Come on back for chapter four! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Lose Yourself

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: If you are an Eddie fan, I've got a little more of him in the next two chapters. If you recall, he is going out on a date with Gina, one of the girls from Raven and Chelsea's dorm. Let's see how things shake out.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 4**_

**Lose Yourself**

Eddie is maneuvering his black 2001 Nissan Pathfinder down the highway to Cal-Berkley for his date with Gina. He is about 15 minutes from campus. He checks his watch. It's 6:35. His date is still almost an hour away but he figured he would get some face time with Raven and Chelsea beforehand.

_(Eddie's thoughts)_

_All right, man. Just relax and be yourself. You're Big E. Remember that. Man, is she fine or what? And she was diggin' me! Okay. Dinner and a movie, some light conversation, a get-to-know-you type of thing._

_I hope Rae and Chels are cool with this. More Rae than Chels. She acts like she can't stand the girl. I wonder if she had a bad vision about Gina and didn't tell me. (pauses)_

_But her visions have been wrong before. (pauses) Forget it. I can't worry about that. I've got a date to get ready for. I need some music to get me ready. _

Eddie starts thumbing through his portable CD case. _Let's see here… That's it!_

The opening notes begin pulsing through the Bose speakers. Eddie straightens up in his seat, readying himself to get pumped up. Eddie begins to speak along with Eminem's Lose Yourself.

_**Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip? **_

_**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
Theres vomit on his sweater already, moms spaghetti  
Hes nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words wont come out  
Hes chokin, how everybodys jokin now  
The clocks run out, times up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes rabbit, he choked  
Hes so mad, but he wont give up that  
Is he? no  
He wont have it , he knows his whole back citys ropes  
It dont matter, hes dope  
He knows that, but hes broke  
Hes so stacked that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, thats when its  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rap sh  
He better go capture this moment and hope it dont pass him**_

_**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, Yo… **_

Raven and Chelsea were in their room putting the finishing touches on their room when there was a knock at the door.

"Eddie must be early. I got it Chels." Raven said to Chelsea as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by the warm but nervous smile of Gina Melendez.

"Hi Raven. Do you and Chelsea have a minute?" Gina gingerly asked.

Raven looked at Gina and recognized the look of nervous anticipation. In that instant she felt for her beautiful but sometimes irritating neighbor.

"Sure Gina. Come on in." Raven said. "Hey Chels!" Raven called out to Chelsea who was picking up in the bathroom. "We've got company! Gina's here!"

"Hi Gina!" Chelsea called out.

"Hi Chelsea!" Gina said before turning to Raven. "I just wanted to talk to y'all about Eddie."

"Have a seat." Raven pulled out her desk chair for Gina. Raven sat on the edge of her bed. Just then Chelsea walked in the room. "Gina wanted to talk to us about Eddie." Raven said to Chelsea as she sat down about a foot from Raven on the edge of the bed.

"What's on your mind Gina?" Chelsea asked.

"I know that Eddie is your best friend and… you… well don't like me very much." Gina began.

Raven felt a tug on her heart strings. It was obvious to Gina that Raven was standoffish towards her. _I didn't mean to hurt…_

"It's not that we don't like you." Raven interrupted then paused to look at Chelsea. "I can't speak for Chelsea but I haven't taken the time to get to know you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that."

"Sometimes I just take the reporter thing too far and that can really grate on people. At least that's what Katie tells me." Gina admitted, referring to her best friend. "Look I just wanted to try to get things straight with us before Eddie and I go out. It can be tough when a friend goes out with somebody you don't like."

"You and I are cool Gina." Chelsea said with classic Chelsea glee.

"Yeah… me too." Raven added with a smile.

"Whew! That's a load off my mind." Gina exhaled. "Now I can just be nervous about the date."

"Nervous? Girl, it's just Eddie." Raven said, trying to calm Gina.

"I just don't wanna mess this up. The last couple of dates I've been on have been disasters." Gina admitted.

"You'll be fine. Eddie's a sweetheart. He's into hip-hop and… well you know how to talk. Just talk to him. He REALLY likes what he's seen of you." Raven said.

"And the way you look tonight, you have nothing to worry about." Chelsea chimed in. Raven nodded in agreement. Gina had on a pair of dark blue denim Juicy Coutour jeans, black silk blouse and black kitten heels, all of which accentuated her petite, yet curvy 5-foot tall frame. Her jet black hair was silky and straight. Her complexion was silky smooth and about a shade lighter than Raven's with warm olive undertones.

"Thank you Chelsea. That means a lot coming from y'all. You were the most attractive girls on the floor last year." Gina said.

"Thank you!" Raven and Chelsea said in unison.

"You two make a great couple." Gina said.

The smiles instantly disappeared from their faces. They turned to look at each other, not believing what they just heard.

"What… did you… just say?" Raven asked incredulously.

"I said that the two of you make a great couple." Gina repeated herself with a warm matter-of-fact tone.

"What gave you the idea that we were a couple?" Chelsea said. While Raven and Chelsea were proud of each other, they weren't quite ready to share the news with the rest of the dorm.

"I believe Paul Newman said in _Cat On A Hot Tin Roof_, 'Not everybody makes as much noise about love as you do.'" Gina said. "We're the only three on the hall right now. I was going to the lounge and I heard things… But I wasn't spying I swear."

"We were watching a movie!" Raven said in an attempt to cover their tracks. Gina simply shook her head signaling to the roommates that their cover was blown.

"You are so fucking loud!" Raven spun and lightly slapped Chelsea on the arm.

"Me? I'm fucking loud? That's you! Your voice carries!" Chelsea shot back and included a slap of her own.

"Look! It's okay. It's no big deal. It is what it is." Gina said. "If it makes you feel better, I won't tell a soul, not even Katie or my priest during confession."

The young women looked at Gina and decided that she was cooler than they gave her credit for. They were about to thank Gina for her discretion when she spoke up again.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now. I have a couple of things to do before I go." Gina said as she got up and started toward the door. "But… thank you. Your accepting me does mean a lot."

"You can stop by anytime." Raven said.

"That's what friends do." Chelsea said.

Gina smiled. "I'll see you later. Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Chelsea and Raven exclaimed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Chelsea added. They all laughed as Gina closed the door.

"You and your damned whipped cream! Come here!" Raven said as she began chasing Chelsea around the small room. Chelsea was laughing hysterically. About 10 seconds into the chase, Chelsea's room phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_It's Ed. I'm outside. Let me in."_

"Shouldn't you call your date to let you in?" Chelsea teased.

"_Chels… I will huff and puff and blow this whole building down."_

"Out of breath mints, huh?" Chelsea poured more gasoline on the fire.

"_JUST LET ME IN PLEASE!"_

"I'm coming down." Chelsea said laughing as she hung up the phone. "He wants at her bad!" Chelsea said to Raven as she left the room to let Eddie into the building.

After several minutes, Eddie and Chelsea returned to the room. Eddie walked over to Raven for a hug.

"Mmm! Don't you look and smell sharp!" Raven commented on Eddie's black denim jeans, matching jacket and butter-colored Timberland boots. Eddie polished off his outfit with some Cristobal by Balenciaga cologne.

"You think she'll like it?" Eddie asked with slight nervousness.

"She'll love it. Let me smell your breath." Raven said.

"Come on Rae!" Eddie said.

"Come on nothing! Let me smell your breath. You don't want the girl droppin' dead before you get there!" Raven said.

"Where are y'all going anyway?" Chelsea inquired.

"Dinner and a movie." Eddie replied.

"Okay, breath's good!" Raven gave her seal of approval.

"You've kissed me before Rae. You know it's all good." Eddie dropped his voice, switching to his mack vibe.

"I have a girlfriend now. What does that say about your kissing technique?" Raven cut Eddie to the quick. Chelsea let out an "Oooh!" as Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm just playin'! I'm just playin'! You're ready! Go get her!"

"Just be yourself. You'll be fine." Chelsea said.

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to know before I go?" Eddie wanted to make sure he was fully prepared for anything.

"Oh yeah! She knows about me and Rae." Chelsea said. Eddie had a pained expression on his face. "And she's cool with it." Chelsea added.

"That's a relief!" Eddie was glad that awkward conversation piece was off the table. "Okay, here I go!" Eddie went to the door and cracked it open looking back into the room as Raven walked over to Chelsea and put an arm around her waist.

"Aww, look Chels! Our little man is going out on a date! Ain't that sweet?" Raven cooed.

"They grow up so fast!" Chelsea said to Raven. "Just don't let little Eddie grow too fast tonight! Okay?" Chelsea added as the two women burst out in laughter.

"Yeah. That sudden blood loss from your brain could make you light-headed."

Eddie froze as he looked at Raven and Chelsea realizing neither one of them had delivered that line. The voice came from the other side of the door. Eddie slowly opened the door. It was Gina.

"I heard your voice and I thought I would come say hi." Gina said.

"You'll have to excuse these two. They didn't get enough oxygen as babies and it still affect their brains from time-to-time." Eddie said.

"No harm, no foul." Gina said. "You smell great. Cristobal, right?"

"Very keen nose. Yeah it is." Eddie replied. _She knows her colognes. Is that a good or bad thing? _"You look great. Are you ready?"

"Thank you so do you. And yes I am."

"Ladies. I will talk to you later." Eddie turned and offered his arm to Gina to take. Gina took Eddie's arm and they started toward the elevator.

"Bye Big E!" Chelsea and Raven said in unison as the snickered.

Raven closed the door to the room. "He is so sprung."

"Don't you know it." Chelsea replied.

"He's got it almost as bad as you do for me." Raven deadpanned.

Chelsea walked over to Raven nose-to-nose, smiling at her. "Yeah, I got it bad for you." Chelsea pressed herself up to Raven. "You know what I want to do right now?"

"What?"

"I want us to go out to your truck…" Chelsea planted a soft kiss on Raven's cheek when she said this.

"Mmm-hmm." Raven's interest was piqued.

"And take a nice drive someplace quiet…" Chelsea purred.

"I like that." Raven's temperature was beginning to rise.

"And get something to eat cause I'm starving!" Chelsea delivered with comedic brilliance as she spun away from a dumbstruck Raven. She grabbed her keys off the desk and went back over to Raven who was still standing in the same spot realizing that Chelsea had foiled her again. "Who's got it bad now?" Chelsea said as she headed for the door.

As she headed out the door, Raven mumbled to herself singing, "Sometimes you act like a nut, sometimes you cain't. Chelsea D. is nuts, Rae ain't! Because…"

* * *

**Sometimes you feel like a nut! Sometimes you don't! Almond Joy's got nuts, Mounds don't!... - Remember that commercial? If you don't, you're too young! But anyway, that was Chapter 4. Eddie is off on his date with Gina. How does it turn out? Is Gina on her way to becoming an honorary Amigo? Chapter 5 is next!**


	5. Liking What You See

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 5**_

**Liking What You See**

As Eddie hit the alarm for his truck, Gina's eyes lit up.

"Is this you?" Gina asked with an excited lift to her voice.

"Yeah. This is me." Eddie responded.

"I have one exactly like it." Gina replied.

"Exactly like it?" Eddie needed assurance.

"Same make, model, color… What's this an '01?" Gina asked.

"Yeah! It is!" Eddie exclaimed as he opened the passenger door for Gina.

"See. Great minds think alike." Gina said as she swung her legs in the truck before Eddie closed her door.

_(Eddie's thoughts)_

_Okay. She has the same truck as you. That's one thing in common. Let's see if she can move up on the fineness scale._

Eddie climbs in and they go off into the surprisingly cool August night. After a moment or two of silence, Gina decides to break the ice.

"So Raven tells me you're studying music in Philadelphia." Gina said.

"The School of Music. It's a great school. I just wish sometimes I didn't have to go so far away from home." _Especially now that I met you._

"I know. Home for me is San Bernardino. It's not cross-country like you're doing but I don't go home as much as I should." Gina said before returning to the previous subject. "So you want to be the next Jay-Z?" _I like big guys! Yummy!_

"Try the first Big E." Eddie answered. Gina laughed at his reply. "I want to make my own mark; producing, writing, performing, whatever it takes. I just love music. How about you? What are you studying?"

"Journalism. I want to be a reporter… an anchor actually."

"There's something else there though. I can feel it." Eddie sensed Gina had a hidden talent.

"Like what?" Gina replied.

"Like you're hiding a gift."

"You've known me for all of 10 minutes and you can tell that I'm hiding something?" Gina asked with a smirk. Eddie shot her a knowing look. _Wow! Cute and perceptive. Not bad at all._

"Okay. So maybe I play a little piano."

"And…"

"And what? Gina shot back, but Eddie was not letting her off the hook. "And I sing a little."

"Bingo. That's what I thought." Eddie said as he mentally thumped his chest. "How about a sample?"

"You're not worthy yet." Gina flirtatiously dismissed Eddie. Her disarming smile, however, left little doubt that she was just playing. "But keep working on it."

"I intend to." Eddie's words hung thickly in the air.

"So Big E… I know you've got some music in here." Gina said.

"My conversation not captivating enough for you?" Eddie replied with a sarcasm usually reserved for Raven and Chelsea.

"Of course it is. I'm just saving some for dinner. That's all." Gina replied with a raised eyebrow.

Eddie leaned over toward Gina and reached behind her seat to pull out his CD portfolio and handed it to her. "Ladies choice." Eddie said. _Now this ought to tell me something about her. _Eddie thought as he fixed his eyes on the road, though his thoughts were still on the beautiful brunette to his right. He was very surprised when he heard the first notes of his date's musical selection.

_**Jay-Z and Linkin Park – Encore**_

_**(Jay-Z speaking)**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind**_

_**(Jay-Z hook)  
Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar**_

_**(Singing)  
Now what the hell are you waitin for**_

_**(Jay-Z verse)**_

_**After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, n- make some noise**_

"I love Jay-Z! I'm sure Raven told you!" Gina elevated her voice to be heard over the blaring music.

"No but I know now!" Eddie replied with a smile as Gina bounced and swayed to the music.

Eddie turned down the music and leaned in Gina's direction. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah!" Gina said.

"Flip to the back of the portfolio and take out the black CD." Eddie said to Gina. She did as she was told. Gina was about to put the CD in when Eddie grabbed her hand.

"This is not due out in stores until November, so you didn't hear this track from me."

"Where'd you get it?" Gina asked.

"I have a… friend that got a copy for me."

Eddie pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked as Gina slid the CD into the player.

_**Horns blaring**_

_**This Is State Of Emergency  
What You Want Me To Do? Im Sorry!  
I'm Back..hehehe  
Uh, Huh Uh, Lets Go Get 'em Just**_

_**Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey  
Show Me What You Got, Lil Mama  
Show Me What You Got, Pretty Lady  
Show Me What You Got, Shorty  
Show Me What You Got, Baby  
Hands Up And.. Waves, Waves, Waves, Waves**_

"OH SHIT!" Gina exclaimed then caught herself as Eddie started laughing. "I'm sorry… that's my boy Jay-Z! This is his new album?"

"Just the first single."

The sounds of Jay-Z's _Show Me What You Got_ set Gina off as she rocked and bounced to the beat. Eddie simply watched in amazement in discovering her musical weakness. The song finished playing.

"You have got to let me have that! Please!" Gina begged.

"I can't. Technically, I'm not supposed to have it. But if you're good at dinner, I'll play it on the way to the movie."

"If you're good at dinner, we won't need to go to the movies." Gina said. _Why did you just say that. Now he's gonna think you're some kind of slut. Don't blow this trying to be cute!_

Eddie smiled as he got out and went around to let Gina out. They went to the restaurant and had dinner. During the course of dinner they traded information on family. Eddie explained that his parents were divorced and Gina told Eddie about her parent's soon-to-be finalized divorce. Gina also let Eddie in on what life was like being the third of five girls in the family, always fighting for attention.

They talked for two and a half hours before Eddie realized that they had missed the movie. On the way back to the truck they decided that after a great dinner, it was a little late for a movie at that point and decided to call it a night.

"Gina… Raven, Chelsea and I were going to have a movie night tomorrow in their room. Would you like to join us?" Eddie asked as they headed back to campus.

"I'd love to. What time?"

"Around 7. We try to get in at least two movies. I'm bringing over some pizza and we're just gonna chill."

"That sounds great." Gina replied then paused for a moment. "I know I'm supposed to save this for when we say goodnight, but I had a great time this evening. And I'm not even gonna steal your Jay-Z CD even though I want to." She began laughing before she could finish her thought.

"I had a good time too. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Eddie said with a warm smile as he continued to drive into the Berkeley night.

Chelsea had gone to the lounge to pop some microwave popcorn since they were not allowed to have microwaves in their dorm rooms. She was leaving the lounge with her popcorn in hand when she heard the elevator bell ring. She shot out of the lounge like a cannon and sprinted to her room.

"Rae!" Chelsea whisper-yelled to her sleeping roommate. "Rae! Wake up! I think Eddie and Gina are back!"

"Edd… and G…" A very groggy Raven responded. Then as if someone had thrown a switch… "Eddie and Gina?" She said as she sprung out of bed and ran over to their door which Chelsea had cracked open to just a sliver giving them a small but unobstructed view of Gina's door. In a matter of seconds, Eddie and Gina appeared in the sliver.

"Thank you again for a great evening." Gina said with her back facing her own door. She leaned in to whisper. "And thank you for the Jay-Z preview."

"Thank you for going out to dinner with me and you can get a preview anytime." Eddie said as Gina raised her eyebrow while focusing on something behind Eddie. "What's wrong?"

"Don't turn around." Gina said in a whisper. "I think we're being watched."

Across the hall, Raven and Chelsea are trying to listen in.

"What are they saying?" Chelsea asked in a whisper.

"Do I look like I have super hearing like Superman? I don't know." Raven responded in a sharp whisper.

Eddie wanted to turn around but he was too busy looking at Gina looking up at him.

"They are forever looking for a show." Eddie commented about his two friends.

"Well it's a good thing I have something to show them." Gina gently grabbed Eddie by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for a long goodnight kiss. After several moments, they broke apart. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Raven and Chelsea looked at each other and started giggling about Eddie's goodnight kiss. They were so giddy, they didn't see Eddie step away from Gina's door.

**THUNK!**

Chelsea got smacked in the side of the head by the opening door, losing her balance and tumbling into Raven. Both of them hit the floor.

"Oww! Man!" Chelsea bellowed as she held the side of her head, reminiscent of the time Chelsea and Eddie spied on Raven and Andre. Raven was flat on her back looking up at Chelsea then at Eddie standing in the doorway. Raven then looked down and realized that all she has on is her bra and panties.

"TURN AROUND AND CLOSE THE DOOR!" Raven screamed. Eddie was frozen for a moment, never having seen either Raven or Chelsea in so much as one-piece bathing suit let alone their skivvies. "I SAID TURN AROUND! YA NASTY PERVERT!" Eddie was quickly snapped out of his trance and spun around shutting the door. Chelsea stood up and walked up behind him.

"Get a good look, Costanza?" Chelsea said referring to a Seinfeld episode where George was ogling a 15-year old girl that was well endowed and the girl's father caught George looking at her.

"I'm sorry!" Eddie said to both of them. "But DAMN!"

Raven grabbed her robe and threw it on. "I don't know whether to thank you for the compliment or knock your dumb behind out!" Raven said as she feverishly tied her robe together.

"Well if two somebodies weren't so nosy, I wouldn't have barged in! You didn't have to spy! I'd have told you everything!"

"We just wanted to see for ourselves." Chelsea said, sitting down on her bed.

"Well it went great! She's coming to movie night!" Eddie beamed.

"Are you… glowing? Is he glowing?" Raven said.

"Either that or he's using some kick-ass foundation!" Chelsea said.

"Ha Ha… Ha…Ha. Very funny. Joke all you want, but that girl is a keeper." Eddie said.

"After one date, I'm sure Laura thought George Bush was smart and charming and well… just don't go ordering invitations yet." Raven said.

Eddie walked over to Raven. He smashed her cheeks with both hands and shook her head from side to side. "Raven, Raven, Raven. You worry too much. I'll be fine. She IS fine. All… is good. MUUAAAH!" Eddie planted a big overblown kiss on her lips before making his way to the door. "I'll see y'all tomorrow at 7." Eddie opened the door and turned to leave when he stopped and turned his head around. "By the way, Rae… Nice rack!"

"GET OUT! Raven yelled as she threw a small, but weighty decorative pillow from her bed at Eddie's head. Eddie shut the door just before it reached him.

"Well Rae… It is a nice rack." Chelsea deadpanned.

"And here I thought your Biscuithead days were behind you Chels." Raven said in an exhausted tone.

"I like your biscuits much better." Chelsea eased over to Raven. "Raaaaaaae?" Chelsea drew out Raven's nickname.

"Don't start none, won't be none!" Raven warned. Chelsea moved closer. Raven found it hard to resist the adorable redhead. "Well Rae…" Raven said to herself as she eyed Chelsea's chest. "It is a nice rack."

Chelsea smiled. "That's it. Come to momma!"

* * *

**I think that's enough for Chapter 5. You have an imagination. I'll let you fill in the blanks on what happens after that. I've got other fish to fry in Chapter 6. Stay tuned. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for being here.**


	6. Let's Watch a Movie

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 6**_

**Let's Watch A Movie**

Preparations for movie night were underway. Since her last three attempts had been successful, Raven allowed Chelsea to pop the popcorn. Chelsea had also gotten chips while Raven picked up the sodas.

"You think Gina eats a lot?" Raven queried. "I just want to make sure we got enough snacks."

"As long as she doesn't eat as much as Chantel, we'll be fine." Chelsea answered.

"Yeah. Remember that heifer came over to my house and took down a whole box of Pop-Tarts by herself?" Raven recalled.

"Like the time somebody destroyed a whole carton of orange juice in a day at my house." Chelsea shot back.

"Hey! I told you that I have a vitamin C deficiency that requires mass consumption of orange juice!" Raven replied.

"Vitamin C deficiency my ass! Just admit that you REALLY love orange juice."

**(Knock at the door – Chelsea goes to answer)**

"Hey, Chels!"

"Hey, Gina… we still got another hour before we start." Chelsea said as she motioned for Gina to come in.

"I know." Gina said. "I thought I'd come over to see if you need a hand."

"Thanks, G but I think we are all set." Raven answered. "But you're welcome to hang out if you want."

"Thanks!" Gina was grateful for the invitation. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"Well, we picked _The 40-Year-Old Virgin_. I don't know what Eddie picked for the other one." Raven said.

"He probably picked something like _Saw _or something freaky like that." Chelsea said with a shudder.

"Oookay." Gina said with an eye roll. "He likes the horror flicks?"

"He used to be really into them but he's grown out of them. Every now and then one catches his eye." Raven responded.

"So things went well last night I take it." Chelsea was the first to break the silence about Gina's date with Eddie.

"He is great. We talked about everything; family, school, music… I'm telling you I really like him."

"Well don't tell him I told you this…" Raven confided. "But I could swear he was glowing last night… after that kiss."

"That was probably from the tingle I got." Gina said. "I've got to be careful with him. He is very, how can I put this, disarming. I swear I was going to kiss him on the cheek but I just couldn't help myself. You know what I mean?"

Raven looked over at Chelsea, who shot her a look back. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"So how are y'all doing? If you don't mind me asking." The second part of Gina's question let Raven and Chelsea know where she was coming from.

"We are in love and loving every minute of it." Raven proudly declared.

"I've never been happier." Chelsea added. "She is my Mr. Right."

"Have you told your parents?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, back in March. Chelsea's parents were great about it. My brother was cool. Called Chelsea "the prettiest boyfriend I ever brought home." My mother was understanding. My father was lukewarm at best." Raven said.

"Raven, can I ask you a question now that we're friends?"

"Sure."

"The night you threatened to break your foot off in my ass…" Gina started.

"When was this?" Chelsea asked incredulously. Raven just looked at her then turned back to Gina.

"Did you really have a hot date with Chelsea?" Gina finished her question.

"It was our one-month anniversary. And I was… focused… that night." Raven said with a smile, remembering the wonderful evening Chelsea had planned for her.

"Must have been some night." Gina said, observing Raven's facial expression.

"A lady never kisses and tells." Chelsea said. "And neither does Raven."

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed as Chelsea and Gina laughed.

The three women continued for the next 45 minutes talking about various subjects until they had lost track of time. The knock on the door startled all three of them as they screamed. Raven answered the door.

"I know women scream in delight when they see me, but isn't that going too far?" Eddie said.

"You are a legend in your own mind. Get in here with those." Raven said as she took the pizza boxes from Eddie.

"One veggie and one with everything, just like the old days." Eddie said. "Hey Gina."

"Hola, mi hermoso." Gina said as she stood up. They kissed each other on the cheek.

"So what movie did you bring?" Chelsea asked with anticipation.

"_Unfaithful._"

"Un-who?" Raven said. "Unfaithful?"

"What? You don't like it?" Eddie asked.

"No… I mean… Yeah I like it. I'm just surprised you picked that." Raven replied.

"Hey… tastes change and people change."

"And women don't want to watch _Man-Eating Zombies from Mars_." Chelsea said.

"That too." Eddie said with a smile. "So are we gonna get this show on the road or what?"

"Let's get comfortable and do this!" Raven said as she and Chelsea took their position on Chelsea's bed. Gina and Eddie looked at Raven's bed before Eddie spoke.

"You sit on the bed." Eddie said before pulling a chair along side. "I'll sit here."

Raven grabbed the remote and the first movie, _The 40-Year-Old Virgin, _and popped it in. The four of them grabbed slices of pizza and their drinks and settled in for the movie. They were laughing, eating and having a great time. Just as the first movie was ending, Raven piped in with a question for the group.

"Ok y'all. What age did you lose your virginity?" Raven asked.

"We've had this conversation before Rae." Eddie said. "You were 17, Chelsea was 18 and I was 16."

"Early bird catches the worm, huh?" Gina asked Eddie.

"Right place, right time, right girl at the time." Eddie said. "If I had it to do all over again, I'd have waited."

"Me too." Raven said, glancing sideways at Chelsea.

"Me three." Chelsea replied. "That leaves you Regina... what's your middle name?" As she intended to call Gina by her full name.

"Alejandra. It means Defender of Mankind." Gina said. "My full name is Regina Alejandra Arroyo Melendez."

"That is beautiful. You should go by Alejandra." Eddie seemed fascinated by her middle name as he put additional emphasis on it when he said it.

"My father is the only person that calls me Alejandra. I just love the way he says it, with passion like it's the last word he will ever speak. Kind of like you did just now." There was a thick pause after Gina spoke as she locked eyes with Eddie.

"So how old were you Gina?" Raven asked.

"I was 16, young and dumb. Wrong person, wrong time, wrong everything." Gina was addressing everyone, but her soft gray eyes never left Eddie.

Raven elbowed Chelsea. There was a discernable heat beginning to build between Gina and Eddie. Raven's first thought was her vision coming to fruition.

"All right! Time for the next movie!" Raven announced as she got off the bed to change DVD's.

"Time for a potty break. Excuse me." Gina excused herself and left the room for the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Chelsea whisper-yelled. "Muy caliente!"

"If that wasn't YOU over there, I would say that last exchange was hot." Raven added.

"She wants you bad!" Chelsea said.

"You think so?" Eddie said.

"She looks at you like that again and I'm gonna fuck her!" Raven whisper-yelled.

Chelsea looked at Raven flatly. "You gone make me catch a case in here. Aren't you?" Eddie looked at Chelsea then at Raven in mock worry.

"No more _Barbershop _for you. You can't handle it." Raven said.

Gina emerged from the bathroom and movie night resumed. The first 45 minutes of the movie was business as usual until Gina noticed Eddie shifting in his chair trying to get comfortable.

"Eddie." Gina whispered. She scooted over to one side on the bed and patted the mattress next to her. "It's ok." Eddie took his shoes off and sat upright on the bed with his hands in his lap, wanting to maintain his gentlemanly behavior. Seconds into his new position, that behavior was put to the test as Gina rested her head on Eddie's shoulder. The movement and the subsequent re-positioning earned raised eyebrows from the other bed.

This climate remained unchanged for another 20 minutes or so until a very low, soft rumble could be heard from Chelsea's bed. Chelsea had fallen asleep and was snoring, very light and very cute. Raven looked down at Chelsea's head nestled in her lap and smiled, then looked over at Gina and Eddie who were still in the same position as before, intently watching the movie.

Raven's eyelids began to get heavy but she was still hanging on to consciousness. The movie came to the point where Diane Lane's character and Olivier Martinez' character had a rough sexual encounter in the hallway of an apartment building. Eddie felt Gina shift slightly and heard an almost imperceptible "Shit!" escape her lips. _Whoa! Did that turn her on? _Eddie thought. _Oh God Gina! The last thing you need is to get wet. Damn! I could see Eddie doing that to me! _Gina thought to herself. _Chill, girl. Raven and Chelsea are in this room and this is only your second date._

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked. _Oh shit! Don't get hard! Not now! Think… Rosie O'Donnell in a teddy! George Bush in a leopard thong! _

"Mmm hmm." Gina replied. _Damn! He is so sweet. If his lips touch me anywhere, it's over. _"You okay?"

"Yeah." Eddie answered without looking down. "I'm fine." He turned his head to look at Gina. She was looking up at him with an angelic, wide-eyed look that brought his manhood back to attention harder than before.

Raven was nodding in and out of sleep. She was coming out of one sleep episode just in time to look over and see Eddie and Gina's lips meet. _My vision! _Raven thought to herself as she tried to look asleep.

Their kiss was slow but intense. Their lips slowly parted at the same time as their tongues intertwined in an erotic, methodical battle for control. After several seconds of kissing in that position, Gina climbed on top of Eddie, straddling him as they resumed kissing.

Raven was now fully awake but pretending to be asleep. She had a front row seat to the sudden change in Eddie and Gina's very young relationship. When she saw Gina put her hands behind Eddie's head and slightly buck her hips and Eddie's hands disappear underneath the bottom of Gina's t-shirt, she knew they were on an inevitable, unstoppable course that was going to lead straight to Gina's bed.

In her mind the only thing she could do was hope was that they didn't lose their good senses and try to have sex on her bed with Chelsea and her less than six feet from them. Raven decided that she would close her eyes as she pretended to sleep and give them as much privacy as she could until her vision could play itself out.

The kissing began to intensify, with Eddie beginning his exploration of Gina's neck. She began to lose herself in the sensation.

"We… shouldn't be… doing this." Gina stuttered in a whisper.

"I know." Eddie mumbled into her neck before planting one more kiss and gently pushing Gina back. "I don't want to force…"

Gina put her index finger up to his lips to silence him before pressing herself into him and begins kissing him again. Gina could feel Eddie throbbing underneath her and it was driving her insane.

"I want you Eddie." Gina was direct and to the point. She then ground herself down into Eddie when she spoke next. "I want that." Eddie let out a small grunt.

"We can't here. This is Raven's bed. And they're right there." Eddie whispered.

"I tell you what…" Gina started. "Why don't we leave the lovebirds alone…" (plants a soft kiss on Eddie's lips) "and go back to my room and get… comfortable."

"Lead the way." Eddie replied.

The two of them eased off Raven's bed. Eddie picked up their shoes as they made their way to the bedroom door. When Gina opened the door, light from the hallway spilled into the room. With her eyes closed, this was the notice to Raven that Gina and Eddie were leaving the room. Her vision was complete. The next question on her mind was, "Are they gonna finish what they just started?"

* * *

**Eddie and Gina are headed back to Gina's room. What happens next? I think you know. Even if you do know in your mind, you'll read about anyway. Chapter 7 is next. Thank you for coming this far. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. La Lengua de Amor

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: I am sorry about the delay. It's not like me. It's been 8 days since my last update. I have been sidetracked by life; work and other "spicy" TSR writing projects. (Hit me up with a private message if you want to know what they are.) **

**So okay. Here I go again with the foreign titles for my chapters. Hey! Can I help it that they have a lot of words that start with the letter L? But again, it fits. The title is La Lengua de Amor. It is Spanish for "The Language of Love". I am by no means fluent myself. I got through three years of Spanish in high school and two years in college. I used this site, http:/translation. to help me out. For all you Eddie fans, this chapter is all Eddie and Gina. Raven and Chelsea are taking this chapter off, but they'll be back in chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 7**_

**La Lengua de Amor**

Gina led Eddie by the hand over to her door. Eddie was standing very close behind her as she fumbled for her keys. Gina turned around an engaged Eddie in another kiss. Eddie pressed himself against Gina, pinning her against the door.

"If we don't stop, I won't be able to get the door open." Gina purred.

"I'm fine right here for now." Eddie said.

"Well I want to be pinned on the opposite side of the door." Gina said with a smirk. "So if you will excuse me…"

Eddie took a small step back to allow Gina to turn around and unlock the door. Just as she did, the elevator chimed. Gina backed into the room, slowly pulling Eddie through the door and quickly closing it behind her.

"Damn, Gina." The person from the elevator said under their breath. "School hasn't even started and you're trying to forget about us already. No. You don't get off the hook that easy."

"Put them down over there." Gina said referring to the shoes Eddie still had in his hands. Eddie put them down in the corner near the door. "Have a seat." Gina motioned to the edge of the bed.

"Nice room. It feels like home." Eddie said as he sat down.

Gina turned the top light off and the desk lamp on as well as plugged in her cell phone. "The part of the room I want to show you…" Gina walked over and climbed onto Eddie's lap. "Is the ceiling." Gina leaned all of her 107-pound frame against Eddie causing him to lay back. She resumed kissing him.

Eddie was beginning to lose himself in the kiss when his mind wanted final approval. Eddie gently pushed Gina up. "I'm not rushing you, am I?" He said with genuine concern. Eddie really liked Gina and did not want to run her away by going too fast.

"I don't do this with everyone or this soon after meeting someone." Gina said. "I just… know this is right… you and I." Gina continued. "Quiero que tu me haga el amor mientras nuestros cuerpos permiten." She delivered this line with an air of devastating seductiveness practically breathing every word.

"I'm going to assume what you just said is very good." Eddie said with a chuckle.

Gina let out a soft laugh. "I said, 'I want you to make love to me for as long as our bodies allow.'"

"I was right… that was very good." Eddie raised his head to meet Gina's lips with another lingering kiss. She began to break the kiss. "Are you going to say anything else in Spanish tonight?" Eddie asked.

"I might." Gina said. "My accent and native tongue comes out when I am relaxed… or excited." She allowed the last two words to linger for effect before continuing. "The French think they have the market cornered, but the Spanish language is truly 'la lengua de amor'; the language of love." She leaned over to kiss him once more before sitting up, still astride him.

Gina slowly removed her pink Baby Phat t-shirt, revealing her black satin bra. She began unbuttoning Eddie's shirt. When she finished unbuttoning and removing his shirt, she slid off of Eddie and slowly, methodically removed her matching black and pink sweatpants. Eddie stood up. She reached for his belt slowly undoing the buckle. The rest of their underwear was slowly introduced to the tile floor as well.

Eddie took in the sight of the breathtaking olive-skinned woman standing before him. The word 'trilogy' popped into his head. At Tonya Baxter's welcome home dinner in March, Eddie told the family about LaTonya, a girl he dated in Philly that the guys called "The Sequel" because they said she was built like Jennifer Lopez. J. Lo - Part Two. She was smaller than LaTonya but proportionately speaking, she could be included in the J. Lo lineage.

Gina always liked big guys. In high school, she always gravitated toward the football players, not because they were football players, but because they were the biggest guys in school. Eddie met her physical criteria, but in the two days they have known each other she found that he is living up to her mental criteria as well. He is articulate, intelligent, versed in a variety of subjects, has a good sense of humor and loves music. He was everything she had been looking for in a man.

Their eyes met. Their gaze seemed to last for hours. Fire and tension built within them, reaching its critical mass. The point of no return was at hand.

"Last chance Edward." Gina's stunning gray eyes blazed with white-hot erotic intensity. "Once I come back over there, it's you, me and a lot of sweatin', swearin' and smilin'." With that comment, Gina displayed a cockiness that Eddie had not yet seen.

"Oh? You got it like that? Cause I can cause some sweatin', swearin' and smilin' my damn self." Eddie delivered this line with sexy assurance.

"If you make me say '¡Mi Dios, tu rompe esta mierda!' in English…" Gina said. "Then you'll be doing something right." They both smiled at this sexy bilingual banter they have engaged in.

"Then what are you standing over there for." Eddie said. Gina surprised him by taking two steps and leaping on top of him. She began to passionately devour anything she could get her mouth on. Lips, cheeks, neck, earlobes were all under assault. DEFCON 1 was declared in Eddie's brain.

"I'm gonna make you call out my name!" Gina breathlessly said in between kisses. She was not to be denied on this evening. Eddie had been taken totally by surprise. He needed a counterattack, and a quick one, judging by the degree of his hardness and the throbbing he felt. She was one her way to a first round knockout.

Eddie quickly determined that his size was going to be his main asset. He placed his hands around Gina's waist and lifted her off of him, earning a gasp from her as he lay her down next to him and got on top of her. He was kissing her with the same intensity she had just shown him.

Kissing his way from her neck down to her collarbone produced several long, deep moans from Gina. The pitch of the moans went up as his tongue began swirling around her dark areola. Eddie alternated his tongue action, flicking then sucking then flicking her nipple. The sensation going through her body was one of a warm tingling that was torturously pleasurable. As he switched to the other nipple, his hand a slow arduous exploration of her body, caressing every curve, every valley possible.

"¡Se siente tan bien!" Gina whisper-yelled. Eddie smiled, realizing at this point that anything uttered in Spanish in the heat of the moment was good. Eddie lifted his head, drawing Gina in for another kiss. His hand reached her stomach. She quivered in anticipation of his next move.

His hand slowly departed from her stomach descending toward its ultimate destination. As his hand grazed the thin strip of hair above her center, she shuddered and slyly grinned. When his middle finger made first contact she voiced her reaction.

"Oh, shit!" Gina slowly growled, biting her bottom lip and grinning as sexily as Eddie had ever seen. She rolled her hips as he slowly touched her again. "Ahh…" Her exclamation morphed into a throaty chuckle of delight. As he continued making small circles, she continued to voice her approval. He looked up at her face in time to see her eyes roll back and her head tilt back. "Mmmm!" Gina responded to Eddie's touch. He was aching for more intimate contact with her, but her reactions to his touch indicated he was fine where he was at the moment.

"How did you… know I… like it… slow?" Gina slowly uttered before letting out another throaty growl.

"What else do you like?" Eddie looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Gina flashed him another sexy grin. "Try me." With that level of access cleared, Eddie briefly halted his slow circles and gently gave Gina's love two small taps. "FUCK!" She exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth, realizing Raven and Chelsea were across the hall.

"No?" Eddie asked.

"Yes!" Gina answered, stretching her eyes. Eddie repeated his taps. "Ooooh!" Gina exclaimed. "Again!" She said lightly before he did it again. "Goddamn!" She said through gritted teeth. He continued his light taps. She continued her breathless, profane exclamations.

"You're gonna have to confess for that." Eddie said knowing that she goes to confession every other week.

Gina laughed. "If I'm gonna confess, then give me something really good to confess about."

"From your lips…" Eddie said, not bothering to complete the old saying as he replaced his light taps to her clit with the flick of his tongue.

A sharp gasp came from Gina as Eddie kissed and licked her. She arched her back and drew her legs up, pointing her toes straight. Every nerve ending in her body was acutely aware of what was taking place. Eddie was as methodical with his mouth as he was with his hands.

"I want to scream and I can't!" Gina said under her breath as loud as she could.

"Don't worry about them." Eddie stopped what he was doing to respond. "They've got to know by now."

"But…" She didn't have a chance to finish her thought as Eddie sucked her clit for the first time. "OH FUCK YES!" She exclaimed. This time, she gave no thought to covering her mouth. Gina let out another throaty growl as Eddie pressed on. After another two minutes or so of this, Gina finally cracked. "Eddie, I can't take this anymore. Time for you to say my name. On your back." Gina ordered.

Eddie flipped over onto his back. Gina reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a blue cellophane square. Eddie reached for it. Gina pulled it out of his grasp.

"You're gonna like the way I do it." Gina said. "A girlfriend told me about this." Gina unwrapped the condom placing the tip onto Eddie. As she slowly unrolled it down the length of his shaft, she lowered her mouth onto him. He could feel the warmth of her mouth through the latex sheath.

When she finished unrolling it, she looked up at him. "You just get a taste of that." She said referring to her oral abilities. "But this… you get more." She said as she climbed on top of Eddie and slowly slid down until he was fully inside her. When she reached the base of his cock, they simultaneously exclaimed, "Oh, shit!" then shared a brief laugh about their tandem scream before turning serious once again.

She began slowly riding him, each stroke with purpose, each movement savored. As the moments passed the strokes increased in speed. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into Eddie's chest as she pushed herself off him with each move. Eddie gripped her waist as her hips continued to pump.

As she began to roll her hips, a sharp tingle surged through the lower half of his body. His facial expression showed just how good her change of pace felt. She licked her lips and grinned as she continued rolling. He grabbed her buttocks and closed his eyes in ecstasy as she continued to roll.

"Ready to say my name?" Gina said with a devilish grin before slamming down hard on Eddie.

"AHHH!" Eddie exclaimed. "You… ready… to say 'Mi dios…"

"Tu rompe este mierda?" Gina finished Eddie's thought. Gina smiled. "I don't think you're in a position to make that happen." Gina continued to roll and pump her hips. Eddie continued to moan his approval of her actions. At one point, Gina lifted herself up, came down with force and rolled almost simultaneously. "Woooo, damn! Ahhh!" Gina bellowed. Eddie felt her shudder slightly. He decided that was his cue.

"Time for this to end in a draw." Eddie said.

"Wha…?" Gina could barely manage to ask before Eddie began lifting his pelvis up to meet Gina. "What… are you… AHHHHH!" Gina was stopped in mid-sentence. She began panting and moaning as Eddie pumped beneath her. Her head fell back, revealing the glistening sweat that effortlessly rolled down her chest. Eddie's groans mixed with hers in the staccato medley of two lovers meeting for the first time.

"Don't… stop what you were doing!" Eddie grunted out as her short groans of delight continued. Gina resumed the rolling and bucking of her hips as Eddie feverishly thrusted up toward her.

"Damn, Gina! Shit!" Eddie bellowed. Gina smiled but was not yet satiated.

"Good, but not the name I wanted to…" For the second time she was stopped in mid-sentence as Eddie hit the right spot. "¡Cague!"

"Oh yeah Gina! Just… like that!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Gina exclaimed. "OHHHH!…. ¡Mi Dios!… ¡Tu rompe esta mierda!… ¡AH MI DIOS! AHHHHHH! Gina's orgasm washed over her, expending every bit of energy she had. So she thought. Seconds later, she could feel Eddie begin to swell inside her.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna come! Oh!" Eddie exclaimed. Gina quickly hopped off Eddie practically snatching the condom off him. She grabbed his throbbing thickness and began pumping with her hand as furiously as she could. Mere moments later…

"OH… ALEJANDRA…. YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Eddie exclaimed using the name she wanted to hear as he climaxed.

After several moments of silence Gina's sexy throaty giggle softly echoed inside her room.

"Let me in on it? I like to laugh to." Eddie said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm not laughing at you… but you called me Alejandra." Gina said. "I liked that."

"Well, Alejandra… I like the fact that you think I don't know what 'Mi dios, tu rompe este mierda' means." Eddie said with his trademark smirk.

Gina looked at Eddie with a prove-it-to-me look on her face then backed it up verbally.

"Okay smart guy. What does it mean?" Gina pressed. Eddie simply laughed. "I knew it. You don't know. And to think I wasted it on you." Gina joked.

"All right, all right. So I don't know." Eddie admitted. "By the way, if you think I tore that shit up with you on top, then my God, just wait until the tables are turned."

Gina looked at Eddie incredulously, acknowledging his correct translation of the phrase. "You know more Spanish then you let on."

"Sí, señorita. Soy tan fluido como Frick y Frack a través del pasillo. Y soy bastante fluido para decirle que estoy listo para otra dosis de Alejandra si tu es." Eddie said in perfect Spanish.

(Translated he said, "Yes, ma'am. I am as fluent as Frick and Frack across the hall. And I am fluent enough to tell you that I am ready for another dose of Alejandra if you are.")

Gina's answer was short and sweet. "Sí, señor. Uno más dosis de Alejandra subida." ("Yes sir. One more dose of Alejandra coming up.")

* * *

**La Lengua de Amor. What did you think? I hope the Spanish wasn't distracting. I thought it would enhance the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Low Profile

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: There is a reference in this chapter to a backstory for Victor and Cory's move to D.C., where "Cory In the House" is set. Now the next election is in 2008 and it would be a little early for an executive chef to be chosen. Plus, the first lady historically does that. But please, suspend your disbelief for me in the interest of advancing the story. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Low Profile**

Wednesday, August 23

Raven got a call from her father early Wednesday morning asking her if she and Chelsea could stop by around noon and that he would explain when they got there. Many things went through Raven's head as to why her father was summoning them. Is he going to finally accept them as a couple? Is he going to condemn them? Did Mom come home for good early and they are surprising her again?

The eldest Baxter child wound her truck through the streets of San Francisco with her girlfriend at her side. Normally a chatterbox in the car, Raven was silent for most of the ride home.

"Rae, is everything all right?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what my father wants. He normally just talks to me on the phone. I hope everything is okay."

"I wouldn't worry." Chelsea said, taking Raven's right hand and giving it a squeeze. "Everything will be fine. And if it's not, that's what I'm here for."

Raven smiled and let out a deep breath. "If I wasn't driving, I'd kiss you." Chelsea's response to Raven's wish was to kiss her own index finger and place it on Raven's lips.

Just as they pulled up to a stoplight, Raven slightly parted her lips, closed her eyes and kissed the tip of Chelsea's finger.

"Good enough?" Chelsea asked.

"For now." Raven said with a warm smile as they pulled off.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the Baxter's driveway and made their way into the house.

"DAD!" Raven called out. "I smell fresh coffee brewing. He must be expecting company." She said to Chelsea.

"Hey, sweetheart." Victor said as he came into the living room from the kitchen. He walked over to Raven to give her a hug. "Hi Chelsea." Victor stepped over and embraced Chelsea. "Have a seat."

"Where's Cory?" Raven queried.

"In his room. He'll be down in a minute." Victor said.

"You're making coffee. You expecting somebody?" Raven's interest was piqued.

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to y'all about." Victor began. "Remember the fundraising dinner I catered for Governor Martinez about a year ago?"

"You mean the same Governor Martinez that's running for President? Yeah. I remember." Raven said.

"Well, his campaign manager called yesterday. He was so impressed with my work, if he gets elected, he wants me to become the executive chef at the White House!"

"A – Are - Are you serious?" Raven was dumbstruck. "The White House? In Washington, D.C.?" She looked at Chelsea who's mouth had yet to close.

"Yeah! It is an incredible opportunity and is the ultimate resume centerpiece." Victor beamed.

"That's great Dad! I'm so happy for you! So when…" Raven began.

"Not so fast." Victor warned. "Because this is a position in the White House, they have to do a thorough background check on me, my family, my friends, my family's friends… They are very thorough."

"So who's coming over Mr. B, Secret Service?" Chelsea asked.

"Exactly. One of the Special Agents from the San Fran field office is coming to do a preliminary interview and they asked that I get as many of my family and friends as I could for a face-to-face." Victor continued. "Eddie will be over around 1. He said he had something to do."

"Yeah." Raven whispered to Chelsea. "Her name is Gina." They both chuckled.

"Now cut that out, you two!" Victor pleaded. "This is a big deal for me. I don't want to blow it." Just then Victor heard the microwave go off. "Hors d'oerves. I'll be right back."

Reality finally set in for Raven. The possibility of her father and brother moving across country to the Nation's Capital was very real. Although she was 21 and becoming more independent by the day, she still loved having her family nearby. With her mother still in England and now Victor and Cory possibly moving to D.C., Raven stood to be only Baxter left in San Francisco. Just before Raven opened her mouth to speak, she was pulled into a vision.

**(VISION)**

_**Eddie is getting out of his car on the street in front of the Baxter's house where he meets an irate Raven with Chelsea hot on her heels.**_

_**Eddie: "Rae! What's wrong?"**_

_**Raven: "That man tap dances on my fucking nerves! I am sick of being his daughter! He can take his ass to D.C. and not come back for all I care!"**_

**(END OF VISION)**

Raven had a look of terror on her face.

"Rae? What is it?" Chelsea asked in a worried tone.

"I just had a vision that I got really pissed at my dad and stormed out of the house."

"When?"

"Right before Eddie gets here, today!" Raven was cool on the outside but frantic inside. "What am I going to do?"

"Just pray you don't blow up in front of Secret Service!" Chelsea whisper-yelled seconds before the doorbell rang. Cory descended the stairs seconds later.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Victor yelled from the kitchen. He came bounding through the kitchen door and made a beeline for the front door. Cory went over to Raven and Chelsea, mouthed hello and stood next to them.

Victor opened the door. "Victor Baxter?" A woman in a dark gray pinstriped business suit queried.

"I'm Victor Baxter."

"Special Agent Veronica Stallworth, Secret Service, San Francisco Office."

"Please come in." Victor said. "This is my son, Cory, my daughter Raven and her friend, Chelsea Daniels." _She's more than my friend Dad. You know that. _Raven thought.

"Thank you." Agent Stallworth stepped inside. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Victor motioned to the sofa and the tall brunette took a seat. "This is a lovely home Mr. Baxter."

"Thank you." Victor said.

"This is going to be simply a preliminary interview to get some character information beyond the information we already have." The agent said.

The agent began with Victor and a series of personal questions that revolved around Tonya and her business in England. Then she moved to Cory and his life; school and friends, William, Larry and The Juicer, who's name, The Baxters found out, was Darryl Grisham.

The query then came around to Raven. Agent Stallworth asked Raven about attending Cal-Berkeley and her academic and career pursuits. Then came the subject of friends.

"Well, I have two very special friends. Eddie Thomas, who should be here soon." Eddie had text messaged Raven to let her know he was about 15 minutes away. "And Chelsea." Raven looked at Chelsea and smiled.

Victor displayed a nervous smile as he added his commentary. "Chelsea and Raven have been BEST FRIENDS since kindergarten."

_Did he just… No. You're trippin' because of your vision. _Raven thought to herself.

"Chelsea and I are a lot closer than friends…"

"More like sisters. Chelsea is a part of this family." Victor chimed in.

Victor's attempt at covering up the true nature of Chelsea and Raven's relationship is obvious even to Cory at this point.

"As I was saying…" Raven said with a slightly annoyed tone. Chelsea nudged her to keep her in line. "Chelsea and I are a lot closer than friends…"

"Would you care for some more coffee, Agent Stallworth?" Victor desperately tried to keep Raven from finishing her sentence.

"We are a couple." Raven said with an air of defiance.

"Of wonderful young ladies…" Victor added.

"Who happen to be lesbian lovers." Raven emphatically cut Victor off as she looked him directly in the eye.

"Oh shit." Cory mumbled under his breath as he dropped his head to avoid watching the inevitable train wreck. Just then, the agent's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID.

"This is my supervisor, I need to take this."

"Through that door for some privacy." Victor pointed toward the kitchen. The agent walked through the kitchen door to take the call. Victor's head shot around toward Raven.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you take a hint?" Victor whisper-yelled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Raven shot back. "What difference does it make to her what my sexual orientation is? That is not a matter of national security last time I checked!"

"It's just not something that needs to come out right now." Victor said.

"Why not? Dick Cheney's daughter is gay and her partner is pregnant. And he is the Vice President!" Raven's blood was beginning to boil. "No! You don't want it to come out right now because deep down you still haven't accepted us and your too ashamed of your DYKE daughter to tell anybody." She put extra emphasis on the d-word.

"Rae." Chelsea tugged at Raven's sleeve to calm her down as Raven stood up. Victor was shell-shocked at his daughter's outburst.

"Raven, that's not…" Victor attempted a comeback.

Raven's response came just as Agent Stallworth was entering the room. "Right now Dad, I don't give a fuck what you think about us. C'mon Chels." Raven glanced at Agent Stallworth who was standing near the piano.

"I'm sorry Agent Stallworth, we have to go. You have my number if you have any more questions. Nice meeting you." Raven wheeled around to face the door, grabbed Chelsea's hand and headed out.

"Raven, wait!" Victor said.

'You have my number, Dad, if you have any questions." Raven said without turning around. "Bye, cockroach." She said to Cory.

"Bye, wannabe." Cory replied back. With that Raven and Chelsea disappeared out the front door.

Victor stood in the middle of the room with his head hung low. He lifted his head to speak.

"Agent Stallworth, I am so sorry…"

"Mr. Baxter, the sexual orientation of you, your family or their friends has no bearing on the outcome of this investigation."

Victor simply stood and rubbed his head.

The agent walked over to her purse, pulled out her wallet and sat down. She thumbed through her pictures until she found the one she was looking for. She held it out and showed it to Cory.

"That's me, my dog Scooter, and my friend Tammy." Agent Stallworth said. She then turned to look at Victor. "My BEST FRIEND Tammy." The emphasis she placed on 'best friend' mocked Victor's description of Chelsea and Raven earlier. It also confirmed to Victor and Cory that Tammy was her partner.

"As an agent of the U.S. Treasury Department, I will tell you that nothing beyond the scope of my interview questions will have any bearing on your investigation. Nothing I have seen would prevent me from giving the governor a positive report." The agent said before putting her shield on the table. "Now, coming from Ronnie, the lesbian…" She used her nickname. "You need to talk to your daughter. She is very hurt." She picked up her badge and her paperwork along with her bag.

"Thank you for coming Agent Stallworth." Victor said. He closed the door and turned toward Cory. "Well… I feel really stupid right now."

"You should." Cory said. "That wasn't one of your shining moments."

"How upset do you think she is?"

"On a scale of one to ten…" Cory replied. "This one's a 'you better call Mom'." Cory handed Victor the phone. Victor looked at his son for a moment then started to dial.

Moments earlier…

Raven was livid as she walked down the steps from her house. Chelsea was practically running to catch up with her. Raven was mumbling under breath during her speed walk toward the car.

"Chelsea and Raven have been BEST FRIENDS since kindergarten." Raven mocked in a high-pitched voice. "More like sisters. Chelsea is a part of this family." Her mockery continued. "I've been fucking the shit out of my sister, Dad!" She was just getting started as she walked past her car toward the street. "Need to take your head out of your ass!" More profane mumbling.

Eddie pulled up and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Rae! What's wrong?" Eddie slammed his car door and jogged over to Raven and Chelsea.

"That man tap dances on my fucking nerves! I am sick of being his daughter! He can take his ass to D.C. and not come back for all I care!" Raven screamed before collapsing into Eddie's arms in tears.

"Chels, what happened?" Eddie asked as he consoled Raven.

"Her father was trying to hide our relationship from the Secret Service agent."

"Secret Service?" Eddie asked.

"Governor Martinez wants Rae's dad to become White House executive chef if he gets elected, so the Secret Service is doing a background check on all of us." Chelsea explained.

"Go jump in the fucking Potomac River! I hate him!" Raven's scream was muffled as her head was still buried in Eddie's chest.

"You don't hate him Rae." Eddie said. "He's still having a rough time. He'll come around."

"I don't care anymore!" Raven said in between sobs.

"Yes you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be crying right now." Eddie said calmly. "Chels, take her keys and drive her car back to campus. She's gonna ride with me."

"Okay Ed." Chelsea took Raven's keys out of her purse, brushed Raven's hair back with her finger and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at home sweetie, okay?"

Raven reached out and grabbed Chelsea in a bear hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea said.

"MISTER THOMAS?" Eddie turned around when he heard his name. A tall, dark-haired, handsome woman that resembled Angie Harmon was headed his way. He assumed it was the Secret Service agent.

"Get in." He said to Raven. "I'll be right there." Raven slid into the passenger seat.

"Veronica Stallworth, Secret Service. I am going to have to re-schedule your interview. I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"Is Raven going to be all right?" The agent asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take her home and talk to her."

"Let her know that I said she'll be fine. It took my father a while to adjust too. Here's my card. I'll be in touch." The agent said before heading to her car.

Eddie glanced at the card and watched the agent walk away as he pondered her statement. He got into his truck and cranked it up. Raven was staring out the window. "Look at me Rae." Raven turned to look at him. Her eyes were glassy and puffy but to Eddie she still looked beautiful. "It's always darkest before the dawn. Remember that, no matter how bad you think it is. Now dry up. Your girlfriend needs to see a smile on your face by the time you get back to campus." Eddie then remembered what the agent said. "Oh, and the Secret Service agent wanted me to tell you that you'll be fine. It took her father a while to adjust too."

"Dang... Her too." Raven said realizing the meaning of Agent Stallworth's remark to her. Raven paused and dropped her head before looking back up at Eddie. "Just in case I haven't told you lately… I love you. Thank you for being my friend."

Eddie held out his hand for Raven to take. She put her hand in his. "I love you too, Rae." Eddie said with a warm reassuring smile.

"I don't love you as much as Gina did last night though!" Raven quickly rebounded sniffling up the last of her tears. "I mean damn, babyboy! We've got thin walls on campus, son!"

"Okay. Here we go." Eddie lamented as Raven started in on his memorable night with his "Alejandra".

* * *

**Thank you for coming this far with me. Eight chapters into the Thunderstorms sequel. I didn't think I could make it. But here WE are. Come with me to chapter 9? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Losing It

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 9**_

**Losing It**

Twenty minutes into the ride back to campus, Raven's cell phone rang. It was her mother.

"Okay. Finally a voice of reason." Raven said breathing a sigh of relief. "It's my mother."

"Hi Mom."

"Rae, what's going on there? Your father called me and said you had some pointed words for him at the house."

"So now he's telling on me?" Raven said with an air of attitude. "Yes. He did something he shouldn't have and I checked him on it."

"He told me about it. The job, the Secret Service agent, the whole thing. What ever happened to picking your battles?"

"I picked mine Mom." Raven proclaimed. "He pretended that Chelsea and I aren't seeing each other. Like what we have doesn't exist. And I'm not gonna let him or anybody else edit our relationship out of their lives like they bleep out curse words on the radio." Raven's voice was laced with conviction.

"_Honey, I'm not gonna sit here and defend your father because I told him he was wrong, but do you at least understand the position he is in right now? _Tonya said. _"He just wants to make sure that Governor Martinez avoids scandal. The press will jump on anything they think is juicy and that could give the campaign a serious black eye."_

"BLACK EYE?" Raven screamed. "NOW CHELSEA AND I ARE A… A… BLACK… EYE?" Raven was incensed. "Of all people, given what you yourself have experienced, I can't believe you would say that! "CHELSEA AND I ARE NOBODY'S BLACK EYE!"

"Rae! Chill!" Eddie whisper-yelled, trying to calm her down as he drove.

"_Watch your tone of voice, young lady." _Tonya' admonition was calm but stern. _"You might be upset, but I am your mother_. _Now you need to calm yourself down so we can have a rational conversation."_

"Calm down?" Raven lowered her voice but not her intensity. "Why is it that older adults always say stupid shit to piss off younger adults and then tell them to calm down?"

"Rae!" Eddie whisper-yelled in horror after her last question.

"_NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!" _Tonya yelled into the phone. _"In your nearly 21 years on this Earth, I have never cursed at you in anger and expect the same courtesy in return. You DO NOT talk to me like that and I don't ever want to hear that from you again! Is that clear?"_

"I'm not a child!" Raven exclaimed. "Don't y'all get that! I am a grown woman that picks out her own clothes, makes her own decisions and has her own belief system."

"_So that gives you the right to curse at your parents when you feel like it?"_

"That gives me the right to defend myself when I think I am being attacked or treated unfairly."

"_What has gotten into you today?" _Tonya was stunned and confused by Raven's attitude.

"Backbone." Raven answered. "I walked into my own home and felt like a goddamn stranger." She began to cry. "And I don't ever want to feel like that again." Raven continued in between sobs. "For the first time in my life I didn't feel like a Baxter."

"Raven…"

"And frankly, right now I'm not feeling like much of one talking to you either."

"Raven…"

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"_Raven, wait a minute! Ra…" _Raven hung up and wept.

Several minutes went by. Eddie couldn't say anything to Raven yet. Her emotions were too raw. He had to wait for her to speak. He simply continued to drive and let her sort her feelings out. After a few more minutes, the crying ceased. The sniffling of tears followed soon after. Then all that was left was stony silence.

"Rae…" Eddie began.

"All I want to do is love Chelsea." Raven said in a monotone voice, staring out of the window at the trees whizzing by on the Interstate. "That's it."

"Your Mom said it was going to be difficult." Eddie said.

"They're my family." Raven said without turning her head.

"Family can let you down sometimes." Eddie added. "They mean well, but sometimes they get in their own way."

Raven turned to look at Eddie. "My family has never let me down before."

"I said the same thing when my father left." Eddie said. "But they are human. Just like you are. We all make mistakes."

"Thanks for the cliché, Slick." Raven deadpanned.

"As hard as you are trying to alienate everyone in your life right now, it's not gonna work with me." Eddie remarked. "I'm used to your forked tongue so I'm stickin' around."

"I don't want to alienate everybody. I want them in my life. I want them to be happy for me." Raven said. "If it were Devon or Andre or you, this wouldn't be an issue."

"But it's not any of us. It's Chelsea. And it is an issue. Don't fight so hard. You might end up hitting someone you don't mean to." Eddie laid some wisdom at Raven's feet. Then he added one more nugget. "Like your Mom."

Raven looked at Eddie and dropped her head. She realized that she had crossed the line with her mother. She was hoping that it wasn't to late to cross back over.

"Can I use your cell phone?" Raven asked. Without hesitation, Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. Raven took a deep breath and dialed her mother's cell phone.

"Hi, Eddie. Have you talked to Raven today, she…"

"Mom? It's me."

"Why are you calling me from Eddie's cell phone?"

Raven paused for a moment. "I didn't think you'd answer your phone if you saw it was me." Raven said in a meek voice.

It was Tonya's turn to pause. _"Sweetheart." _Tonya said in a 'You silly girl' voice. _"I will always answer a call from you."_

Raven began welling up. "I'm sorry I yelled and cursed at you. It wasn't you."

"_Apology accepted." _Tonya said. _"My little drama queen." _Tonya teased, earning a chuckle out of Raven amidst sniffled tears. _"I know you want everyone to be on board with you and support you. It's gonna take time. Just remember, honey, we're not the enemy."_

"I know." Raven whispered. "I just get so…"

"_Frustrated. I know. Your father does that to me too. Give him time." _Tonya decided to change the subject. _"Now, I assume Eddie is with you. Isn't he going back to school soon?"_

"Saturday. But he has someone occupying his time now." Raven perked up.

"_Who?"_

"Remember the girl Gina I told you about?"

"_The one that you wanted to slap the shit, I mean, the taste out of her mouth?"_

"One in the same. We've actually become friends with her. She's alright."

"_Well good for him and good for you! But what about that funny feeling you had about her?"_

"Just me being peculiar I guess." Raven responded. "You know… Gina has a lot in common with us…"

Gina was straightening up her room, eagerly awaiting Eddie's call. She could not believe that she had fallen that fast, that hard for a guy. She knew that he left for school on Saturday and wanted to spend every moment she could with him. He had called her earlier in the day and told her that he was coming to see her. Her mind wandered as she thought about their first dinner, first kiss, first movie night and the first time they made love. She let her mind ponder the possibilities of the second taste of all four. She was in the middle of that train of thought when a knock on the door interrupted her.

_Must be Eddie! _She thought to herself as she skipped over to the door, then took a second to calm herself down. She opened the door.

"Hey Gina. How's my girl?" Gina found herself wrapped in a tight bear hug. Right dialogue, right physical greeting, wrong person.

"Katie!" Gina exclaimed half-heartedly. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." Katie said as she released her hug. "You look great."

"So do you." Gina said. Katie Allen was about 5'2", athletic build with lean runner's legs. She ran cross-country in high school. She had shoulder length brown hair that one would find up in ponytail as often as it was down. Soft brown eyes drew you in to her cute-as-a-button features. She was once described as a dark-haired version of Hayden Panettiere.

"You didn't call me this summer." Katie said as she slowly paced around Gina's room.

"My internship and my parents breaking up and everything. I'm sorry."

"You're supposed to be my best friend." Katie said. "I thought we were close." Katie sat down on Gina's bed.

"Want something to drink?" Gina offered as she reached into her refrigerator for a bottle of juice.

"No. I want you to respond to what I just said." Katie said with emphasis on the last four words.

"You're my best friend. Of course we're close." Gina said.

Katie stood up and walked over to Gina. "That's not what I meant." Katie purred before planting a kiss on Gina's lips. Several seconds later, Gina pulled away.

"Don't… do that again." Gina practically growled as she glared at Katie.

"I saw you last night with that black guy." Katie said. "Looked like he was gonna have a very good night."

"What does his color have to do with anything and it's none of your fucking business anyway." Gina said as she continued to glare at Katie. "What do you want?"

"I want you." Katie said, wasting little time in revealing the purpose of her visit. "You and I…"

"Had a thing for a month at the end of the semester. It was fun at the time, but that's it. That's all it was, a good time." Gina said. Her gray eyes began to darken.

"Quiero que tu me haga el amor mientras nuestros cuerpos permiten." Katie said. "I bet you used that line on him too."

"What part of none of your fucking business do you not understand?" Gina's impatience with Katie was growing.

"Why are you being like this?" Katie asked.

"What did I tell you back in June? I told you that I had a good time but I didn't want to do it anymore and I was into guys. I also told you that I still wanted to be your friend."

"And I told you that I wasn't taking no for an answer." Katie said playfully.

"And I told you that was the only answer I had." Gina said sternly. She then softened her voice. She took Katie by the hand. "Look Katie, there are plenty of other girls out there for you. I just… I just want to keep your friendship. We've been friends for three years now. I don't want to lose that.

Katie sat motionless for several moments. She then stood up. Gina stood up facing her. Without warning, Katie's open right hand struck the left side of Gina's face with a loud smack.

"You teasing BITCH!" Katie said. Gina turned her head around just in time to receive another slap across the face. Gina's cheek turned crimson as a result of the two slaps. Gina bent over and held her face until Katie got within striking distance.

Gina then delivered an uppercut slap from her prone position that sent Katie collapsing onto the bed. Gina quickly pounced. She jumped on top of Katie, straddling her and began punching her in the head. Katie threw up her arms trying to defend herself.

"I… will whip… your ass up in here!" Gina said in between punches.

Katie managed to reach up and pull Gina's hair hard enough for her to stop punching. Katie scrambled to get out from under Gina. Once on her feet, Katie went for another slap, but Gina dodged it.

"BALL YOUR FIST UP! STOP ALL THAT BITCHSLAPPIN', BITCH!" Gina screamed as she delivered a right cross that knocked Katie backwards but not off her feet.

Katie turned and headed for the door but Gina caught her at the door. Gina used the door as a tag-team partner as she grabbed Katie's hair and attempted to slam her into it. Katie's quick reflexes allowed her to get a hand up in time to absorb the majority of the blow. Gina was pounding Katie with blows. Katie got Gina off of her long enough to open the door and fall out into the hallway.

Gina jumped on top of her and continued her assault but Katie quickly flipped her and began raining shots down on Gina.

"I'LL FUCK YOUR TEASIN' ASS UP!" Katie screamed as her onslaught continued.

Seconds later, Gina flipped Katie and got the advantage.

"CRAZY ASS BITCH! FUCK!" Gina screamed as she swung at Katie.

Just then the elevator doors opened. Raven, Chelsea and Eddie heard the commotion down the hall. When they turned the corner and saw the melee, they broke out into a sprint toward the action.

"GINA!" Eddie screamed as they approached the two. He ran up and pulled Gina trying to get her off of Katie. She had grabbed one handful of Katie's hair and one handful of her jacket and wouldn't let go.

"CHELS, GRAB HER!" Raven yelled as she tried to pry Katie away from Gina.

"KATIE, LET GO!" Chelsea said loudly as she grabbed Katie around the waist.

"FUCK YOU!" Gina screamed at Katie as Eddie finally managed to pry Gina loose. Eddie picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"FUCK YOU HARDER, BITCH!" Katie screamed. "GO BACK TO THE BARRIO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Eddie yelled to Chelsea and Raven as they began to drag Katie toward the elevators.

"I'M MORE SUBURBAN THAN YOUR FAKE WANNABE MIDDLE CLASS ASS!" Gina shot back at Katie while suspended in mid-air desperately trying to wriggle out of Eddie grasp. ¡SI ALGUNA VEZ LE AGARRO EN EL CAMPUS SOLO, LE JODERE ¡PUEDO PROMETERLE ESTO, HEMBRA!

Translation: (If I ever catch you on campus alone, I will fuck you up! I can promise you that, bitch!)

Eddie carried Gina into her room and slammed the door behind them as Katie's screams began to disappear down the hallway as Raven and Chelsea took Katie out of the building.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL HER!" Gina fumed. "SLAP ME IN MY OWN FUCKING ROOM? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Gina. Calm down." Eddie tried to use a soft approach still holding her.

"CALL MY SISTERS AND JUMP YOUR TIRED ASS!" Gina continued to scream at Katie as if she were still in the room. ¡HAGALE ANDAR CON UNA COJERA DE MIERDA PERMANENTE¡HEMBRA ESCANDELOSA!

translation: (make you walk with a permanent limp! scandalous bitch!)

Eddie decided to change his approach to get Gina to calm down.

¡GINA, CERRADA JODER Y CALMA JODER ABAJO O LE LLEVARE ALREDEDOR HASTA QUE TU SE GRADUE!

translation: (Gina, shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down or I will carry you around until you graduate!)

Gina froze in place. Eddie could feel her muscles begin to relax. He slowly lowered her to the ground. When her feet touched the floor, Eddie took her by the arm and sat her down on the bed. _Well, she can fight. I know that much. And she's stronger than she looks. _Eddie thought. _What the hell do I say to her?_

Raven and Chelsea stood silently at the entrance to the building and watch Katie hop into her car and drive away.

"What the fuck just happened?" Chelsea asked incredulously as she rubbed her side just below her left breast.

"I have no idea!" Raven said. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I think she caught me in the ribs. I'm okay though. You?"

"Broken nail but otherwise I'm okay." Raven offered. "I'd sure like to know why they were scrappin' like that!"

"I've only seen girls fight like that over a guy." Chelsea said.

Raven looked at Chelsea to respond but couldn't. It was time for another vision.

**(VISION)**

"_**How do I do it?" Gina asks herself out loud as she softly wept as she spoke on the phone. "How do I tell him that? Just because his best friends did it doesn't mean he'd understand it with me."**_

**(END OF VISION)**

"Rae? What is it?" Chelsea asked.

"Chels… They weren't fighting like that over a guy." Raven said ominously.

"You saw it in your vision? What were they fighting about?"

"They were fighting over a girl."

"What? Who?"

"Each other." Raven stood in semi-shock. Chelsea looked at Raven in complete befuddlement. "I think Katie and Gina…"

"NO! Wait a minute!" Chelsea interrupted. "What did you see in your vision?"

"Gina was talking to someone on the phone saying that she doesn't know how to tell HIM and that just because his best friends are doesn't mean he'll understand about her." Raven recounted her vision. "Him is Eddie. His best friends are us. And what we are is…"

"What do we do?" Chelsea wondered aloud.

"Sit tight and hope she comes clean." Raven suggested. "It was hard enough telling you about Jake and the ribs. I don't want to think about telling Eddie about this." Raven exhaled.

"Come on. Let's go check on them." Chelsea said.

"Gina?" Eddie started. "You want to talk about this now?"

"What I want to do is tear her a new asshole. That's what I want to do." Gina said with a cold, calculating calm.

"What did she do to piss you off that bad?" Eddie asked.

_Part of me wants to tell you, but I don't want to lose you! I just met you! _Gina thought.

"Don't worry about it." Gina said flatly.

"Don't worry about it? You were about 10 seconds away from a manslaughter rap!" Eddie exclaimed, then softened. "What happened between you two?"

_Eddie please drop this and just hold me! _Gina pleaded with Eddie in her mind.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Gina raised her voice.

"But if you hold it in…"

"I know exactly what would happen if I hold it in!" Gina lashed out. "Look, I know you're trying to help, but you've known me all of two days, you don't know everything about me so just let it go and I'll handle it myself!" _Now please, just back down._

"I can't let you do…"

"CAN'T LET ME DO WHAT? HANDLE MY OWN BUSINESS!" Gina was once again at full boil. "MIND YOUR BUSINESS, EDDIE! AS A MATTER OF FACT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!"

"You really want me to leave?" Eddie asked.

_No. I really need you right now. _"I think that would be best." Gina said with no emotion. Eddie stood up and turned for the door. Gina felt herself welling up and turned her back to Eddie.

"I'll call to check on you." Eddie said as he turned to look at Gina. All he saw was her back.

"I'll be fine." Gina said using every ounce of strength to hold back her tears.

Eddie opened the door, dropped his head and slowly walked out of the room pulling the door behind him. Just then Chelsea and Raven came down the hallway.

"How is she?" Raven asked.

"She… told me to mind my business… asked me to leave." Eddie said dejectedly. "I'm going home. I've had enough drama for one day."

"Eddie, wait." Raven said. "You pulled me up earlier when I was down. I'm not about to leave you in the dirt. Come on." Raven tugged on his arm to lead him into their room.

"No. Rae. Just let me go home stare at the wall and listen to Sade for a while." Eddie said.

"Okay, first, stop stealing lines from _Boomerang_. Second, you are not going home to sulk, you are staying here with us…"

"And third, if you're good, I'll let you see Rae in her bra and panties again." Chelsea slid in a zinger trying to get a reaction out of Eddie. Raven scrunched her brow as she looked at Chelsea with her mouth open in shock.

"All right. You had me at bra and panties." Eddie said as he walked over and stood in front of their door.

Raven whispered in Chelsea's ear. "Too bad you won't be seeing my bra and panties or what's underneath for a while."

"Its gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes, I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off." Chelsea whisper-sang to Raven, reminding her of her anniversary night show.

Raven looked at Chelsea as she opened the door and mumbled. "Ya nasty."

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done. Chapter 10 is next. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Listening

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 10**_

**Listening**

Raven opened the door to the dorm room she shared with Chelsea and walked in. Chelsea and Eddie followed. The events of the day had wiped them out mentally. That transferred to their physical being as they all flopped down, the girls on their respective beds and Eddie in the beanbag they had in the corner.

After several minutes of silence, Chelsea spoke.

"I am instituting one hour of cocoon time." Chelsea said. Raven and Eddie each gave her a WTF look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raven spat out with confused venom.

"For the next hour, we don't talk about what happened today. It's a way of shutting our minds off and decompressing our brains. My mother and I would do it if we had a rough day." Chelsea offered.

"Under the circumstances, it doesn't sound like a half bad idea." Raven said. "Eddie?"

Eddie looked like he was still in pensive thought. He was still wondering what made Gina go ballistic and why she didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on Ed, snap out of it." Chelsea said. No response. "Eddie?" Still no response. Chelsea looked at Raven. Just then a light bulb went off in her head. "Please forgive me Rae."

"For what?" Raven asked.

Without answering her Chelsea hopped off the bed and walked over to Eddie. She then flopped down, straddling him, cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Eddie's eyes grew wide as saucers as he didn't believe what was happening. After about five seconds, Chelsea released him. "Got your attention now?" Chelsea said as she pursed her lips into a smirk and a devilish raised eyebrow.

Eddie looked at Chelsea for a second, and then leaned to one side looking past her to look at Raven. His other best friend just looked at him with a "Well, aren't you going to answer her" look on her face. He blinked once, looked back at Chelsea, and then leaned back over to respond.

"Rae, can you excuse us for about 10 minutes?" Eddie said before flipping Chelsea over on her back and beginning to tickle her and nuzzle his nose into her neck. Chelsea began laughing hysterically.

"RAE! HELP ME!" Chelsea screamed as she continued laughing.

"You got yourself into this Chels!" Raven raised her voice to be heard over Chelsea's screams.

"RAE!" Chelsea pleaded again, still laughing.

"All right." Raven relented as she got up and walked over to them. "EDDIE, STOP!" Raven knelt down to pull Eddie off of Chelsea.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Chelsea playfully gloated, looking up at Eddie.

Raven looked at Eddie. "You do it like this." Raven then quickly picked up where Eddie left off, tickling Chelsea. She began howling in laughter again.

"I'm… gonna… get… you!" Chelsea said as she was being tickle tortured by her girlfriend.

"Promise you're not gonna kiss Eddie again?" Raven asked. She stopped long enough to allow Chelsea to answer.

"Only when you're not in the room." Chelsea joked. Raven continued to tickle her.

"Promise you're not gonna kiss Eddie again?" Raven repeated. She stopped again for Chelsea's answer.

"Rae, let's not be hasty!" Eddie chimed in.

"Shut up, Perv!" Raven shot back, then turned her attention back to Chelsea. "Promise?"

"Okay!" Chelsea relented. She then looked Eddie up and down with a lustful look in her eyes. "Damn babyboy!"

"Oh?" Raven said as she started tickling her one more time.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I promise! I PROMISE!" Chelsea finally submitted.

Raven stood up and walked back over toward her bed. Along the way, she stopped in front of Eddie.

"Stay away from my woman!" Raven teased.

"Oh I get it. You want me all to yourself." Eddie shot back with a grin.

"Negro, please!" Raven replied. "Sit down before I go to your chin!"

They all laughed as they assumed their previous positions in the room.

"Let's watch some TV." Raven said as she turned on the TV.

**(Voiceover on the screen)**

_**"In the criminal justice system, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups: the police, who investigate crime, and the district attorneys, who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories." THUNK-THUNK. (The distinctive sound effect used in Law and Order.)**_

"OOH! I love Law and Order!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Me too!" Eddie said. "I hope this is one with Abbie on it!" Eddie said referring to the character played by Angie Harmon.

"You mean to tell me that you watch Law and Order just to see Abbie Carmichael?" Raven inquired in disbelief.

"No!" Eddie replied. "There's also Serena and Claire and on SVU there's Olivia and Casey and Alex…"

"Man, you need help!" Chelsea chimed in.

"So I guess when y'all watched wrestling with me and went "Oh… my… God!" every time The Rock came on screen it was because you respected his athletic ability?" Eddie responded with evidence of hypocrisy.

Raven and Chelsea looked at each other in remembrance of that night. Raven spoke. "No. We were looking at… (in unison with Chelsea) the People's Ass! If ya smellllllllll, what The Rock… is cookin'!" They both laughed leaving Eddie to look at them and shake his head.

Gina sat in her room and wept. _Why did I do that? Why did I push him away like that? Best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I push him away. How could I be so stupid? _Gina was beating herself up. She was upset over the way she treated Eddie and the mess that she got herself into with Katie. She collapsed onto the bed and curled herself up into a ball as she cried. She would do anything to make the feeling of hurt go away. Just then, her cell phone rang. The Jennifer Lopez "I'm Real" ringtone echoed inside her room. It was her oldest sister Teresa (pronounced Tear-ray-sa).

Teresa Melendez was five years older than Gina and was closer to Gina than her other sisters. Gina always went to Teresa for advise, encouragement or a shoulder to cry on. Teresa had a knack for knowing when her younger sister needed her. When Gina heard Teresa's ringer, she felt that it was a sign from God.

Gina wiped away her tears and answered the phone.

"Hey!" Gina said with fake glee.

"_Mi niña dulce!"_ Teresa always called Gina her sweet little girl. She instantly picked up on Gina's tone. _"What's wrong?"_ Teresa said very calmly.

Gina broke down and started sobbing. "I had a fight with Katie."

"_Your best friend?"_ Teresa said.

"Not anymore." Gina said between tears. "She's a bitch and I hate her!"

"_What happened?"_

Gina paused. She hadn't told anyone about what happened between Katie and herself.

"I can't… talk about it." Gina said. She hated keeping things from Teresa but felt like she didn't have a choice.

"_Gina, you can tell me anything. You know that."_

"I… I want to but… I don't want you to get mad at me." Gina said, admitting her fear.

"_I won't get mad at you, I promise. Tell me what happened." _Teresa reassured.

"Please don't tell Mommy and Papi… or Las Estrellas. Please!" Gina begged. Las Estrellas was the collective nickname of the Melendez girls given to them by their mother. It means, The Stars.

"_Okay. Just between you and me."_

"I made a mistake last semester and… it's coming back to haunt me." Gina began.

"_Okay. We all make mistakes."_

"No you don't understand; this one was big. Jodí mal." Gina said. "Jodí mal" is Spanish for "I fucked up bad."

"_What was it?"_ Teresa's voice slightly went up in pitch.

Gina swallowed hard. "I… slept with Katie."

"_You did what?"_ Teresa asked in a surprised but not excited tone.

"I slept with Katie." Gina repeated. Teresa paused for a moment to allow the revelation to sink in.

"_Were you drunk?" _Teresa asked.

"No."

"_High?"_

"No."

"_Did she force you?"_

"No."

"_So you were a willing accomplice?"_

"Accomplice? You make it sound like a crime!" Gina exclaimed.

"_Wrong choice of words. Sorry. You were a willing… participant?"_

"Yes."

"_One time?"_

"More than once."

"_Oh boy." _Teresa said before realizing she had said it. Gina started crying. _"No! Niña! I'm sorry! Don't cry."_ Teresa allowed Gina a moment to get herself together. _"Did you have a relationship with her?"_

"For a month." Gina said as she wiped her tears.

"_So that's what the fight was about?"_

"Yeah. She wanted to keep going and I told her I was into guys and wanted to just be friends. I told her that in May when we broke it off and today." Gina said before dropping the bomb on Teresa. "That's when she hit me."

"_THAT BITCH HIT YOU?"_ Teresa exclaimed. _"You mean you had a 'fight' fight?"_

"Yeah." Gina said softly. "Don't worry. I whipped her ass." She said with equal softness.

"_I hope all my teaching didn't go in vain."_ Teresa said. She was the one that taught Gina how to fight. _"So why are you still hurting? You still want her to be your friend?"_

"I did, but not now."

"_So what's wrong?"_

"I just met the greatest guy. I went out with him and hung out with his best friends. He saw the fight." Gina explained. "He and his friends broke it up." Gina began crying again. "And he tried to find out what was wrong… and I pushed him away… I kicked him out of my room and turned my back on him… It's only been two days since I met him… but I don't want to lose him." Gina sobbed. "Please help me Teresa! Help me!"

Teresa began welling up as she heard the anguish in her sister's voice. Her inclination was to ask her if a guy she only knew for two days was worth shedding tears for, but she had never heard her sister as hurt as she was now. Teresa figured he must have been pretty special. Teresa wiped away her tears before she spoke. She wanted to remain as calm as possible for her little sis.

The Three Amigos finished watching Law and Order. As the commercials played, they looked at each other with a look of anticipation on their face. Eddie looked at his watch, then the dorm room door.

"I'll go check on her." Raven said, knowing that would calm everyone's nerves.

"Thank you." Eddie said as Raven got up and headed for the door.

Teresa attempted to calm her sister. _"What's his name?"_

"Eddie. Eddie Thomas."

"_You really like him. Don't you?"_

"He is so sweet and funny and smart. He goes to school in Philadelphia." Gina perked up slightly when she talked about him.

"_You don't want to start lying to him." _Teresa said.

"I know."

"_You've got to tell him."_ Teresa said.

Raven walked across the hall to check on Gina. Unbeknownst to Gina, her door was cracked open. Raven was about to knock when she heard Gina's voice. She glanced through the crack and saw Gina on the phone. This must be her vision.

"How Teresa? Gina started. "How do I do it?" Gina asks herself out loud. "How do I tell him that? Just because his best friends did it doesn't mean he'd understand it with me." This was the completion of Raven's vision.

"_What do you mean?" _Teresa asked.

"His best friends are _lesbianas_." Gina said lapsing into Spanish.

"_Really? So he'll understand."_

"What if he doesn't?" Gina asked her sister. "I don't want to lose him before I really get to know him."

"_If he is the great guy you say he is, he'll understand."_

"You think so?"

"_Tough situations bring out the true character of a man." _Teresa said. _"If you want him to stick around for a while, there's no better time to find out than now."_

Raven eased away from the door. She went back across the hall.

"So how is she?" Chelsea asked.

"She was talking to somebody named Teresa on the phone. My vision came true." Raven said.

"Teresa is her oldest sister." Eddie said. "You didn't tell me you had a vision."

"Yeah, after Katie left. I saw Gina talking on the phone about what happened."

"Anything I need to know?" Eddie asked.

"Just that she really wants to talk to you." Raven informed him.

"You should go back over there." Chelsea said.

"But she kicked me out."

"She didn't want to." Raven said. "I bet she was screaming inside for you to stay."

"Really?" Eddie said.

"Really." Raven said. Eddie stood up to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Raven answered the door. "Hi Gina."

"Rae, do you know where Eddie is? I need to talk to him." Gina said. Raven opened the door all the way to reveal Eddie's presence in the room. They stood looking at each other for several moments before Gina walked over and fell into Eddie's open arms.

They embraced for several moments as Chelsea and Raven looked on.

"Can we… pick up where we left off?" Gina asked.

"Sure. Let's go back to your room." Eddie said.

"No. All of you saw what happened. All of you deserve to know why we were fighting." Gina looked at all of them. "Y'all might want to sit down." Gina pulled up a chair and sat in front of Eddie. "Katie and I were fighting about something that happened back at the end of last semester. It's something that she wanted to keep doing but I wanted no part of."

"Was it something illegal?" Eddie asked.

"No. Nothing like that. I can promise you." Gina said as she dropped her head.

"What is it? You can tell me." Eddie tried to be as reassuring as possible.

"I'm nervous." Gina said as Eddie could now see that she was shaking.

"Just hold my hand and let it out." Eddie said taking her hand.

"Okay." Gina took a deep breath. "Last semester, Katie and I slept with each other." Upon hearing that, Raven closed her eyes and slightly nodded. Chelsea dropped her head in thought. Eddie remained still. "Eddie? Did you hear me? I said…"

"I heard what you said." Eddie said as he sat perfectly still in his chair. He looked at Gina's face. She was as lost as she had ever been. She could not read Eddie to save her life. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what's making you so nervous."

"Wh- What are you saying?" Gina was perplexed.

"I learned a while ago that what's in the past is in the past." Eddie said. Gina's insides did a flip for joy but her face had yet to show it. "I have just one question for you."

"Yes?" Gina said pensively.

"Are you sleeping with her now?" Eddie bore a hole through her with his stare.

"No. Absolutely not." Gina proclaimed. Eddie sat in contemplative thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Then show me that beautiful smile and give me a hug." Eddie said as his eyes softened and a smile spread across his lips.

"Are you…" Gina turned to Raven and Chelsea who were in tears. "Is he for real?" All they could do is nod yes.

"OH MY GOD! EDDIE!" Gina stood up and threw her arms around his neck. He stood up, picked her up and spun her around. She started crying again. "You don't know how…" She couldn't finish her thought. Eddie let her down and kissed her. Gina started giggling uncontrollably. Smiles were present all around the room.

"If this thing between you and me is going to work, we've got to lay down a few ground rules…" Eddie started and then looked at Raven and Chelsea who were shooting him dirty looks for going down that road. "Which we are not going to get into right now. But what you are going to get into is a top and a pair of jeans. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Yes, sir!" Gina exclaimed. "Give me fifteen minutes." Gina kissed Eddie again before skipping across the hall.

Eddie smiled as he watched Gina leave the room. Chelsea and Raven quickly descended upon Eddie. Chelsea threw her arms around Eddie's neck.

"You are so sweet! You are a great guy! MMMUUUAAAHHH!" Chelsea planted a big kiss on Eddie's cheek.

"Yeah Eddie! You're not half the a-hole you were in high school!" Raven teased as she threw her arms around him for a big hug and kiss. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"In just two days, she has really gotten to me." Eddie admitted. "It's gonna be hard leaving Saturday... Can I use your bathroom?" Raven nodded and Eddie left the room.

Chelsea slipped her hands around Raven's waist as Raven put her hands around Chelsea's neck and began playing with her hair.

"That was so sweet of him, the way he didn't come down on her." Chelsea said. "It gives me hope for the hearts of mankind."

"I give him two weeks before he tells her he loves her." Raven said. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Just like I can see it in your eyes." Chelsea said before softly kissing Raven on the lips.

"Baby, please don't get me started now." Raven said as she slightly shifted in her stance. She began to feel "the grip" pull on her.

"Okay. Then I tell you what. Let me take you out to dinner, just you and me. We can go to Giuseppe's over on The Boulevard." Chelsea said.

"You know what Italian food does to me." Raven purred.

"Would you two please get a room already!" Eddie said as he came back into the room.

"We have a room! Get out!" Raven playfully barked.

"I'm goin'! Gina should be about ready anyway." Eddie said as he walked over to his best friends. "I'll call y'all tomorrow." Eddie said as gave each of them a peck on the lips.

"Have fun!" Chelsea said as he closed the door. She turned to Raven. "You wanna freshen up?"

"I think I am going to put on one of your favorite outfits." Raven said.

"Any outfit that thick, caramel frame is poured into is my favorite outfit." Chelsea said as she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to Giuseppe's." Raven warned. "So I am going to go into the bathroom to change… with the door locked." Raven went over to her closet to pick out an outfit.

"Smart girl." Chelsea said. "By the way, remind me to stop at the store on the way home. I need to pick up some chocolate syrup."

Raven was suddenly pulled into a vision.

_**(VISION)**_

_**Raven is walking over toward a naked Chelsea lying on the bed. As she's walking she's shaking a can of regular whipped cream with one hand and has a carton of cherries in the other.**_

"_**One chocolate sundae coming up." Raven said. Chelsea squirmed and grinned as Raven approached her.**_

_**(END OF VISION)**_

"Pick up some cherries and whipped cream too." Raven smiled that trademark devilish smile. "We're gonna need it."

* * *

**That was Chapter 10. I know that it's been a while since I posted a chapter. I'm sorry. But I'm back now. PLEASE REVIEW this chapter. Let me know how I'm doing! THANK YOU!**


	11. Lasting Impressions

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 11**_

**Lasting Impressions**

Raven and Chelsea hopped into Chelsea's car on the way to Giuseppe's. They came to appreciate time spent together in their cars. They had their first meaningful discussion about their new relationship in Raven's truck the morning after their first night together. Whenever one of them had to go home for something, the other one made it a point to go. For the last six months they have been inseparable.

Date nights were always fun. Their rule of thumb was that the one who asked the other out had to drive and pay for dinner. Tonight it was Chelsea's turn. She found herself loving Raven more and more each day. She appreciated the way Raven cared for and protected her. She felt completely safe and free around her. She truly felt loved.

Raven found herself wondering why they hadn't gotten together sooner. Then again, she realized that any sooner, and she might not have been able to appreciate what Chelsea had to offer. Raven felt that she was a better person when she was with Chelsea. She also felt more beautiful that at any point in her life.

"You know what I'm getting when I get there." Raven said, showing her hunger.

"Lasagna. What else?" Chelsea replied, knowing Raven's order like the back of her hand.

"Like you're not getting Eggplant Parmesan." Raven shot back.

"What if I decided I wanted… Veal Parmesan instead?" Chelsea asked. Raven rolled her eyes in Chelsea's direction. Chelsea's status as a practicing vegetarian made that order an abject impossibility. "Well it could happen."

"Yeah in an alternate universe." Raven smirked. Chelsea laughed.

"You should call your Dad… see how he's doing." Chelsea changed the subject.

"And say what?" Raven queried.

"How about 'I love you' and 'I know your still adjusting'. You know, stuff like that." Chelsea offered.

"He's probably furious with me right now, the way I stormed out of the house and cursed at him."

"Well there you go. You can start out by apologizing for cursing at him and in front of Cory."

"That wasn't a very good example to set, was it?"

"Not unless you want Cory to star in Def Comedy Jam 2007." Chelsea joked, earning another laugh from her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I'll call him after dinner." Just then Raven's cell phone rang. "Maybe that's him now." Raven checks the caller ID. "Devon? What?"

"Devon?" Raven answered.

"_Hey Rae! How's my favorite fashion designer?"_

"I'm on top of the world! How you doin'? You still at U-Dub?" Raven said referring to The University of Washington in Seattle.

"_Yeah. Go Huskies!"_ Devon said. "_I'm gonna be swinging through there this weekend and wanted to know if you wanna hang out."_

"Oh, I wish I could but Chelsea and I are going to her parents house for the weekend."

"_The Gruesome Twosome still thick as thieves, huh?"_

Raven mentally paused. It had been about eight months since she had seen or talked to Devon. He didn't know about the monumental change in her life since then.

"Spit it out!" Chelsea whisper-yelled. "He's gonna find out sooner or later." Raven looked at Chelsea and nodded.

"Actually, Devon, we are thicker than ever." Raven said.

"_You two can't get any thicker than you already are. Y'all are practically joined at the hip."_

"And other places." Raven muttered under her breath.

"_What?" _Devon didn't hear that last sentence.

"As a matter of fact we can." Raven let it rip. "Devon, Chelsea and I are seeing each other."

"_Seeing each other. As in dating each other?" _Devon's mind was trying to wrap around what Raven just said.

"Yes. Chelsea and I are a couple."

The phone was silent for several seconds. Raven was about to call Devon's name when he spoke. _"Whoa! That's… That's thicker all right." _Devon said as the idea sank in. _"When did all this happen?"_

"About six months ago. Actually, six months ago next week." Raven turned to look at Chelsea and stretched her eyes in excitement over realizing they were nearing a milestone in their relationship. Chelsea's excited smile spread from ear-to-ear.

"_Uh-huh." _Devon said flatly.

"Look, if you're not cool with that then I respect that, I just thought you should know." Raven said. Then considering what might be going through his head, she added something. "And just for the record, this had nothing to do with you and me. What we had was special. You were my first true love and there will always be a special place in my heart for you. Chels and I just had feelings that grew into something else."

"_Are you happy?" _Devon said.

"Very happy." Raven smiled.

"_And I didn't drive you to the other side of the fence?"_

Raven laughed. "No, you did not drive me to the other side of the fence. I just chose to walk with the angel I saw on the other side." Raven smiled as she placed her hand on Chelsea's knee.

"_Thank God! I thought I'd have to turn in my mack card!" _Devon joked.

"So we're cool?" Raven asked.

"_We're cool. I just have to resist the urge to try to get with you the next time I see you."_

"You don't have to resist the urge. Just know you'll be taking matters into your own hands when you get home, if you catch my drift." Raven verbally but playfully checked him.

"_Still nasty I see." _Devon said.

"Some things never change." Raven joked. "Now don't wait another eight months to call me."

"_You rushing me off the phone?"_

"Actually, Chels and I are on our way to dinner."

"_You know… if y'all ever decided to add a little spice to your relationship and…" _Raven turned on her speakerphone. _"Hit a little ménage action, call a brother up."_

"Well…" Raven started. "What do you think, Chels?"

"I don't think he can handle both of us. We'd tear him apart." Chelsea replied.

"_Oh! Hey Chels! That's a dirty trick Rae." _Devon said with a chuckle. _"I deserved that I guess."_

"No. For that you win the grand prize." Raven said.

"_What's that?"_

"Gettin' the hell off my phone!" Raven was teasing him.

"_I owe you one. You know that."_

"I love you Devon!" Raven said in a sing-songy voice.

"_I love you too. Knucklehead! I'll talk to you soon. Bye."_

Moments later, Chelsea pulled into the parking lot at Giuseppe's.

"You know Rae, a little spice never killed anybody." Chelsea said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say Chels? You want to have a three-way?"

"Well, Eddie leaves Saturday and Gina was looking _pretty_ good."

"The girl ain't down with that anymore." Raven said.

"All right." Chelsea said as they got out of the car and started walking toward the restaurant. "What about Katie? She reminds me of the chick that's gonna be on that new show _Heroes_… Hayden what's-her-name."

"I'm not sharing." Raven stopped in the middle of the parking lot and grabbed Chelsea around the waist yanking the redhead towards her. They were nose-to-nose. "You hear me. I… am… not… sharing." Raven and Chelsea engaged in a slow kiss. When they broke apart, Chelsea was reeling.

"Is it just me or is the earth spinning?" Chelsea said.

"If it wasn't for that heavenly smell coming out of that building we'd be on our way back home right now." Raven said.

"I don't know if I'd make it." Chelsea was feeling very amorous all of a sudden.

"Inside. Let's go." Raven ordered.

Raven and Chelsea went inside and placed their name on the waiting list. The hostess informed them that there would be a twenty-minute wait. They sat in the waiting area, chatting about this and that and passing the time when another voice from the past interrupted their conversation.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea looked up from her conversation.

"Danny?" Chelsea was in shock. Standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend Danny Warren. They dated during her senior year in high school and broke up just before college started that fall. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that day three years earlier.

"I thought that was you." Danny said. Chelsea stood up and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm great." Danny responded.

"Danny, you remember Raven Baxter." Chelsea said as Raven threw up her hand and smiled.

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Good." Raven responded.

"Both of you look great!" Danny offered.

"So where are you now?" Chelsea asked.

"I go to USC. I have a friend that goes to Cal and I'm visiting her."

"We go to Cal too!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"That's awesome! I was just telling somebody the other day that I hadn't seen you since high school. You look better than I remember." Danny said. A slight blush crept across Chelsea's cheeks. "You two look good together."

"What?" Chelsea said, taken aback by his last comment.

"I… saw y'all… in the parking lot when I went back to my car." Danny said. "I don't have to ask you if you're happy. I can see you are."

"We are." Chelsea said with a smile.

"Hey, if y'all are ever in L.A. look me up." Danny said as he scribbled his cell phone number down on a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"Cool!" Chelsea said.

"Danny, our table's ready." A female voice said from behind a wall of people. When she emerged, Raven and Chelsea did a double take.

"Katie?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Oh, hey girls!" Katie said.

"You three know each other?" Danny questioned.

"We have a _mutual_ friend." Katie said with mild snippiness in her voice. She then turned to Danny. "I'll go get our table. Bye girls. See you around campus." With that Katie walked toward the hostess stand.

"You and Katie Allen, huh?" Chelsea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. She's just a friend I met at a lacrosse game." Danny said. Then he leaned in so Chelsea and Raven could hear. "Be careful though. She's sweet at times, but she's a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

"We know Danny." Raven said. "We know."

"Well, I gotta go." Chelsea, it was great seeing you." They embraced. "Take care and keep in touch. Bye Raven." Raven waved and mouthed her goodbye.

"I will. Take care." Chelsea said as Danny walked away. "Rae, I swear every time I see her I want to play my favorite arcade game."

"Wack-A-Mole?" Raven said knowing that's Chelsea's favorite.

"Yeah, but with her I'd rename it 'See-A-Bitch, Smack-A-Bitch'." Chelsea deadpanned.

Raven almost fell off the seat laughing so hard. Chelsea, who delivered the line with deadly seriousness, couldn't help but laugh at Raven's reaction to her line.

"I have got to use that one!" Raven said, still laughing.

The hostess called their name and the headed into the dining area to be seated. They sat down and ordered their usual meal. They started with breaded mozzarella sticks as their appetizer, garden salads for both of them and their usual entrée; lasagna for Raven, eggplant parmesan for Chelsea. Iced tea with lemon finished off the meal.

"Isn't that weird that Devon called me, then less than 10 minutes after I get off the phone with him, we run into Danny?" Raven remarked.

"That was a little weird. But not as weird as the fact that both of them seem to be cool with us being together." Chelsea said.

"Maybe that's because we were not just their girlfriends but we were, and are, their friends." Raven replied. "Good friends are hard to come by these days, I think more and more people are realizing it."

"The best thing that can happen is when you fall in love with your best friend. It's the best of both worlds." Chelsea beamed.

"We are two lucky women, you know that?" Raven said with conviction. "We have our cake and we're eating it too."

"Speaking of which, are we getting dessert?" Chelsea's sweet tooth was calling her.

"Not here. Dessert's at home. Remember?" It might have looked like Raven sitting across the table, but Chelsea heard Peaches respond.

"Right." Chelsea said as the server came by and asked if they needed anything else. "Just the check, please." Chelsea answered. She was about to ask Raven something when Raven's cell phone rang.

"I'm a popular girl tonight." Raven said before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey sweetie, it's Dad."_

"Hi Dad." Raven responded as she looked at Chelsea with a pensive look. Chelsea waved to her to talk to her father. "What's going on?" Raven asked as she got up from the table. She put her hand over the mouthpiece. "Chels, I'll meet you outside."

"_I just wanted to see how you're doing." _Victor said.

Raven made her way out of the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk about thirty feet from the front door.

"I'm ok." Raven bit her bottom lip. "Dad, I want to apologize for this afternoon. I was way out of line. I'm sorry I cursed at you in front of Cory and disrespected you and your house. Can you forgive me, please?"

"_I forgive you."_ Victor said with contrition in his voice. _"The Bible tells parents not to provoke their children and I provoked you. I'm sorry."_

"You don't have to apologize to me." Raven said.

"_Yes I do. I had a long talk with your mother. The last six months I have been walking around so worried about what other people are going to think when they find out that my daughter is a lesbian that I didn't consider the one thing that I should have put first… your feelings."_ Victor continued. _"I have hurt you more in the last six months than I have in your entire life and I swear I didn't mean to."_

"I know." Raven felt for her father at that moment.

Victor kept going. _"You are my first born and I love you so much. I want you to be happy. And every time I see you with Chelsea I can see that she makes you happy. I have been a hypocrite, telling you I want you to be happy and then not recognizing the happiness you have in your life already." _

Raven had tears in her eyes. The feeling of not belonging in the Baxter family that she had earlier in the day was being replaced by the warmth that she remembered growing up.

"_I know that its six months too late and you probably don't even want or need to hear it, but you and your girlfriend are welcome home anytime you want to come. And I am proud to tell anyone that will listen that my daughter has found her true love."_

When Victor finished, Raven burst into tears. The huge weight that she had felt for the last six months had finally lifted. She had received acceptance from her father. Victor held the phone and allowed his daughter her tears of joy. As he waited for his daughter to speak again, he found himself wiping away the tears that began to flow. In that moment, through her tears, he could hear the unbridled joy of his little Rae Rae again.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Raven choked out. "I love you."

"_I love you too."_ Victor countered. _"Why don't you and Chelsea come over for dinner Sunday. We can have a family dinner. Better yet, why don't y'all come Friday. Eddie and his new friend can come too."_

"How do you know about Gina?" Raven asked.

"_Your mother told me." _

"No slipping any fastballs by her, huh?" Raven commented on her mother's need to spread good gossip.

"_So how about it?"_ Victor asked.

"I'll see if I can pull it together." Raven replied.

"_I've got to go. William and Larry just got here. They are gonna practice with Cory and I've got to get out of here while I still have eardrums."_ Victor joked.

"Tell Cockroach I said hi." Raven said.

"_Why do you call your brother Cockroach?"_

"It's better than Skidmark." Raven reasoned.

"_Good point." _Victor said with understanding. _"Love you Sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Love you too Dad. Bye-bye." Raven said as she snapped her phone shut.

Seconds later, Chelsea emerged from the restaurant . Raven saw her and started running toward her.

"CATCH ME!" Raven screamed. Chelsea braced herself as Raven leapt toward her and jumped into her arms wrapping her legs around Chelsea's waist and her arms around her neck. Raven started giggling with glee. After a couple of seconds, a startled but smiling Chelsea put Raven down.

"Your conversation went well I take it." Chelsea said.

"Chels! We both apologized for this afternoon and the last couple of months and he accepted us! No conditions! No 'I'm gonna try'! He called you my true love! Can you believe this? And, he invited you, me, Eddie and Gina over for dinner Friday night!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"For us Chels!" Raven shot back. "For us! I've got to tell Eddie!"

Raven and Chelsea headed back to the car and started back to campus. Raven was as giddy as she had been in weeks. She dialed Eddie's cell phone.

"_Hey Rae! What's up?"_

"Eddie, what are you and Gina doing Friday night?"

"_We hadn't planned anything yet, why?"_

"My father invited all of us over for dinner!" Raven said. "You, Gina, me and my girlfriend!"

"_He said that?"_

"Yes! He apologized and accepted me and Chels unconditionally!"

"_Rae, that's great!" _Eddie said before turning to Gina who was sitting next to him. _"Rae wants to know if we want come to her house for dinner Friday night."_ She couldn't hear Gina's response over the static. _"She said only if she can bring something."_

"Can she cook?" Raven asked with trepidation.

"_Raven said 'Can you cook?'"_ Eddie said to Gina. Raven heard the phone change hands.

"Girl, Rachael Ray calls me for advice!" Gina said.

"Go 'head Girl!" Raven said. Eddie took back the phone.

"_Yeah, you ought to see what she does with her EVOO!"_ Eddie joked.

"_Shut up! Nasty!"_ Gina could be heard to exclaim in the background.

"_We'll be there."_ Eddie said with a laugh._ "I call you later."_

Raven looked over at Chelsea whose skirt magically got several inches shorter during Raven's conversation, revealing her creamy white thighs.

"I don't remember seeing those when I got on the phone." Raven said referring to the appearance of Chelsea's thighs.

"There's also something else you didn't see, nor will you tonight." Chelsea reached over and took Raven's left hand and placed it near the top of her right thigh, then slowly brought it down and in between her legs. Raven's hand traveled to where she thought she would feel cotton fabric. What she felt was a small patch of hair and the twitch of Chelsea's body upon first contact.

"No underwear?" Raven's voice dropped into Peaches' seductive range. "Interesting."

"Just interesting?" Chelsea asked.

"You've been simmering for a couple of hours now." Raven observed.

"Ever made out in a car?" Chelsea's question had sultry steam coming off of it.

"What?" Raven's reply was thick with shock.

"Have you ever made out in a car, on a dark night in a lonely spot?" Chelsea restated her question with emphatic, overt sexiness.

"No." Raven's heart began beating faster. Her body was beginning to respond positively to this line of questioning.

"So let's go find that spot." Chelsea turned down a street about 15 minutes from campus and pulled in to the parking lot of a small strip shopping center that closed early. Chelsea's car was the only one in the lot. She pulled into a spot in the corner of the lot near some trees and turned the car off.

"Now that we've found that spot…" Chelsea leaned over to Raven. "We can find your spot." She kissed Raven on the cheek. "And you can find my spot." Chelsea kissed Raven's neck and moaned. "And we can…" She continued to kiss Raven's neck and began sucking on her pulse point. Raven's senses were on maximum overload. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to explode.

"How big is your back seat?" Raven breathlessly asked. In the year and a half Chelsea has had the car, Raven has never had the occasion to sit back there.

"It's big enough." Chelsea's response was muffled as her face was buried in Raven's neck.

They both scrambled to get out of their seats and into the back seat of the four-door Honda Civic. For Raven and Chelsea, the phrase _sex in the city_ was about to take on a whole different meaning.

* * *

**Eleven chapters are in the books. I don't know how many are left but I do know that another one is coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW. And please come back. I'll be waiting.**


	12. Law and Order

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 12**_

**Law and Order**

Raven hopped into the back seat first with Chelsea literally on top of her. They began feverishly kissing each other, hungrily devouring each other's mouths. Within mere moments they were both panting, gasping for air. Sheer insatiability kept their drive to kiss going. There was a breathtaking exhilaration that they shared in the opening moments of their forbidden tryst in the back seat of that car.

"I… can't believe… we're… doing this!" Raven breathlessly exclaimed in between passionate kisses.

"This is sexy. Isn't it?" Chelsea's reply was equally breathless as she ground her body down into Raven's.

Raven began running her hands up and down Chelsea's spine, one of Chelsea's favorites. She then slid her hands underneath Chelsea's blouse. The meeting of Raven's cool hands and Chelsea's hot skin caused the beautiful redhead to lift herself from Raven's mouth and moan slightly before slipping back into the blissful haze of kissing her lover.

Chelsea shifted her body to where one leg rested in between Raven's. She positioned her center just above Raven's knee and began to slowly rock her hips. Raven quickly realized what she was doing. She had just remembered that Chelsea left for this dinner date without underwear. The result of those actions were now paying dividends for both of them as Raven now felt Chelsea's wetness on her thigh.

Chelsea braced herself above Raven with her arms, her hair falling around her face as she continued to ride Raven's thigh. Raven reached underneath Chelsea's blouse and slowly caressed Chelsea's hardened nipples through the fabric of her bra. Chelsea closed her eyes and a warm smile spread across her face as the tingling sensations coursed through her body.

Raven slowly slid her body upright as Chelsea remained on top of her. She reached around and un-hooked Chelsea's bra, sliding her hands around to the front to expose Chelsea's breasts to the cool air. Raven took one of the rosy nipples into her mouth eliciting a soft moan and whimper from Chelsea. She could feel the redhead practically melt in her arms.

"Lay back down." Chelsea softly whispered into Raven's ear. The hazel-eyed beauty complied. Chelsea un-did the buttons on the crisp white blouse that covered the white lace bra concealed underneath. Raven arched her back as delicate hands caressed her breasts moments before those same hands un-did the front clasp of her bra.

As Chelsea took one of the hardened chocolate-colored nipples in to her mouth, Raven again arched her back, her head turning to one side, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in ecstasy. Only the sounds of lips on flesh, panting and the movement of bodies could be heard. Moments later, Chelsea expertly moved to the other nipple, garnering the same response from her curvaceous soul mate.

Chelsea sat up. This was an invitation to Raven to join her. Raven sat up and then swung a leg across Chelsea's lap straddling her. Raven placed both hands on either side of Chelsea's head on the seat back as Chelsea resumed her erotic sucking of Raven's nipples. Raven began swiveling her hips and grinding herself down into Chelsea, a sure sign of her desire to take this encounter to the next level.

Just as Chelsea was about to switch gears and oblige Raven's non-verbal request, a bright beam of light suddenly penetrated the back window on the passenger's side immediately followed by a second beam on the driver's side. These two beams of light were followed almost instantaneously by a sharp rapping on the passenger side window.

"California Highway Patrol!" Said one of the voices outside of the car.

"Oh shit!" Raven whisper-yelled as she quickly snatched her blouse closed.

"Place your hands where we can see them please!" The still-disembodied voice from outside said.

"Oh shit, Chels!" Raven whispered.

"Shhh! I've got this." Chelsea said to Raven. She then addressed the two people outside of the car. "The lights are in our faces and we can't see you! Can you identify yourselves?" Chelsea remembered a program she watched once about criminals posing as police officers to attack young women. She did not want to take any chances.

"Officers Ortega and Simmons of the California Highway Patrol! Please step out of the vehicle!" One of the officers said.

"Let me see your badge please!" Chelsea said.

"You are going to piss them off!" Raven whispered.

"No way. They'll understand." Chelsea assured.

A moment later, the familiar seven-point badge of the CHP was pressed against the passenger side glass.

"Okay! We're coming out!" Chelsea said, satisfied with the identification.

After ensuring that they were decent, Raven climbed off of Chelsea slowly opened the back passenger side door. She climbed out of the back seat followed by Chelsea. Both of the male officers had slightly surprised looks on their faces when not one but two gorgeous women emerged from the back seat.

They originally assumed that a teenage boy and girl were making out. Even after their flashlights appeared to reveal two females in the back seat they thought that their eyes might have played tricks on them. They had encountered this scenario before, just not with two women.

"Good evening officers." Raven and Chelsea sheepishly said in unintentional unison.

"I'm Officer Ortega and this is Officer Simmons. May I see both of your licenses please?" Officer Ortega said. Raven slowly went over to the car and reached inside for both of their wallets. "Which one of you is the owner of this vehicle?"

"I am." Chelsea replied.

"Ma'am, I'll need to see your registration as well." The officer said. They both retrieved the required information and handed it to the officer. The officer looked at the licenses and Chelsea's registration for a moment. "We'll be right back." The officer said as he and his partner went back to their patrol car to run their information.

"My father is going to kill me if he finds out about this." Raven nervously said.

"This was my idea, Rae. I'll take the heat for it." Chelsea responded.

"You've never taken this much heat." Raven shot back.

After several tense minutes passed, the officers made their way back over to them.

"Do you know why we came over to your car this evening?" Officer Ortega inquired.

"Yes, sir." Chelsea said. "We were parked in a deserted parking lot in a suspicious manner."

"Ma'am, you were doing a little more than just being _parked_ in this lot." The officer replied. Raven and Chelsea dropped their heads.

"Yes, sir. We were." Raven admitted.

"Not only is what you were doing potentially dangerous, but it's illegal." Officer Simmons said.

"We know Officer." Chelsea said. "We just came back from dinner at Giuseppe's and were feeling a little… frisky…"

"And we used poor judgment in stopping." Raven chimed in. "We should have waited until we got back home."

"That's right, ma'am. You should have." Officer Ortega said flatly. "Why don't you get back into your vehicle, in the front seats this time, and we'll be back to talk to you."

The officers watched them head back over to the car before getting back into their vehicle.

They got in the car and closed the doors. "I don't believe this." Raven said. "We're gonna get arrested for fucking in a parking lot and didn't even get to finish!"

"So I guess you wanted them to knock on the window as you were screaming my name in ecstasy?" Chelsea said.

"Me?" Raven exclaimed incredulously. "I'd have had you screaming, Miss I-Don't-Have-Any-Panties-On!" They both laughed at that joke. The laughing ceased when the two officers came back over to the car. Officer Ortega was on the driver's side with Officer Simmons flanked on the passenger side.

"Okay, Miss Daniels. I am giving you a warning." Officer Ortega handed her a yellow slip of paper along with their licenses. "You need to go and get that _**tail light bulb**_ replaced as soon as you can." The officer emphasized the words 'tail light bulb'.

Chelsea and Raven looked at each other in a state of utter disbelief.

"Tail light bulb?" Chelsea inquired.

"Yes. It is very dangerous and illegal to _**operate a vehicle**_ in the state of California that does not have _**proper functioning lights**_." Officer Simmons said.

"Proper functioning lights. Riiiiight." Chelsea said, realizing that they were not only being let off with a warning, but with no mention of the real reason.

"You have thirty days to take care of the tail light and get this order signed off at an inspection station." Officer Ortega said. "Now you ladies drive safely and have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you officers." Chelsea said as she started up the car.

"Have a good night." Raven offered as they pulled away.

As the two young women pulled away, the officers headed back to their patrol car.

"Goddamn, Jim! Did you see that?" Officer Ortega said to his partner.

"I wish we could have rolled up on that a few seconds earlier!" Officer Simmons said. "You check out the thick one with the rack?"

"I know! Hey! The redhead wasn't too bad her damn self!" Officer Ortega said as he cranked up the car. "The boys back at the house aren't gonna believe this one!" The officers, having had their entertainment for the evening, drove off into the clear California night.

Chelsea and Raven sat silently in the car for several minutes as they continued on to campus. They didn't even so much as look at each other. Then, in the stony silence, came a giggle from the driver. That giggle was followed by a chuckle from the passenger. The chuckle was followed by snickering from the driver. The snickering from the driver was echoed by the passenger and morphed into a full belly laugh from both of them. They were soon both howling in laughter.

"The look on your face when they said 'California Highway Patrol' was priceless!" Chelsea said laughing.

"What about you with 'Can you identify yourselves? We can't see you!' I swear you've got balls; a set of brass ones at that!" Raven was still laughing as well. "You know, we are a couple of kinky broads."

"And the next time you complain will be the first time." Chelsea replied.

"Amen to that, sister! High five!" Raven said as she slapped high fives with Chelsea.

"Speaking of kinky…" Chelsea said as she pulled into the shopping center and headed for the grocery store. "We still need some chocolate syrup."

The mood quickly changed with that statement. Raven squirmed in her seat as she felt that familiar "grip" begin to pull on her again. "Hurry up." Raven said with urgency. "Whipped cream and cherries too."

Chelsea pulled into the parking space, hopped out of the car and jogged into the store. Raven watched as her auburn hair bounced softly behind her as she ran. The pull of the "grip" intensified with each passing second. Raven was about to indulge herself with a taste of self-satisfaction when her cell phone sounded off with a familiar ringer.

"Shit!" Raven spat out. "Girl can't even get her touch on." She muttered before answering the phone.

"Hello, Edward." Raven said with downbeat exasperation.

"_Hey, Rae! Were you in the middle of something? I can call you back." _Eddie said, picking up on Raven's disenchanted tone.

"No, it's okay." Raven said as she closed her legs tightly. "What's up?"

"_Can I ask you a question from a woman's point of view?" _Eddie asked.

"Well you're not a woman but you can give it a shot." Raven teased, knowing what Eddie meant.

"_Seriously."_ Eddie said with a serious tone. Raven hadn't heard that level of seriousness in his voice in a while.

"Okay, Big Boy. What's up?" Raven said.

"_Do you think it's too soon to ask Gina to be my steady girlfriend?"_ Eddie asked pointedly.

"Wow! You're that serious about her?" Raven was surprised to hear that Eddie was considering that level of commitment.

"_I can still remember the passion you had in your voice when you first told me about falling in love with Chelsea." _Eddie said. _"That's how I'm beginning to feel about Gina."_

"Do you think she feels the same way?" Raven asked.

"_Well, she keeps saying how she feels so at ease around me and that I seem to understand her like nobody else has and that even though it's been three days, it feels like we've known each other for years."_

"Have you said those three little words yet?"

"_No. But I can hear them in my head." _Eddie admitted. _"I don't want to scare her off, but… I think she could be The One."_

"You mean The One as in…"

"_Regina Alejandra Arroyo Melendez Thomas." _Eddie stated with no hesitation.

"Ed…"

"_Before you say it, tell me that you haven't thought about spending the rest of your life with Chelsea at least once in the last six months._ Eddie started. _"Tell me that you haven't one time said the name Raven Lydia Daniels or Chelsea Ophelia Baxter in your head. Tell me that and I will drop the subject."_

Raven was busted. She had thought about that possibility. The last time she went to the mall by herself she found herself looking in jewelry stores pricing engagement rings. She even looked up states that conducted civil union ceremonies. Considering this and her romanticized notion of love at first sight, she couldn't crush Eddie's optimism.

"Go for it." Raven said. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. I believe in true love and if you think you've found it, then I'm behind you. So when are you going to ask her?"

"_Friday, after dinner."_

"Good luck." Raven said as she saw Chelsea coming out of the grocery store. "Look, I've got to go. But I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Chelsea opened the back door and put the bag of goodies in then hopped in the front seat.

"_Thanks Rae. I love you."_

"I love you too Eddie. Bye." Raven smiled as she hung up the phone.

"I'm gone for ten minutes and you've declared your undying love for Eddie?" Chelsea spat in mock disdain.

"Jealous?" Raven asked with a devilish smirk.

"What if I was?" Chelsea responded.

"It would make me even hotter knowing that you were." Raven said as she leaned closer to Chelsea.

"Then for the sake of your hotness, I'll pretend that I am." Chelsea said as she grabbed Raven by the back of the hair and passionately French kissed her. Raven whimpered, squirmed and then broke contact.

"Drive. Campus. Now." Raven was reduced to one-word sentences. The "grip" had full control of her; mind, soul, and especially, body.

From the grocery store to campus is approximately an eight-minute trip at 50 miles per hour. Chelsea made the trip in just under five minutes. They briskly walked toward their building and made it to the steps when they were met by a group of six girls coming out of the front door. They all lived on Chelsea and Raven's floor. Leading the pack was Gina.

"Hey Chels! Rae!" Gina said followed by similar greetings by the other five.

"Hey Gina!" Chelsea said as they approached the group. Raven quickly grabbed Chelsea's arm.

"Follow my lead." Raven said to Chelsea. Chelsea looked at Raven who appeared to have suddenly developed a stomach ailment.

"Hey, y'all! We're going out to that new club near the bay tonight, come with us!" Gina said as the other girls walked past her and headed to their cars.

"I wish we could, but Rae's not feeling well tonight. I think it's something she ate." Chelsea said.

"Oh God! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Raven said as she put her hand over her mouth and feigned throwing up.

"I'm sorry Rae. I hope you feel better." Gina said.

"Chelsea is going to… take care of me." Raven eked out. "I should be fine."

"Okay. See you later." Gina said as she turned around to walk away. "By the way…" She spun back around to face them. "We'll be back **LATE**. So don't worry about anybody hearing you _**recover**_." Gina said with a knowing wink and a smile. "You can lie to them. You don't have to lie to me. Later." With that she turned around and started jogging toward the parking lot. "Wait for me!"

"I like her more and more every day." Raven said as she straightened up. "Let's go help me _**recover**_."

They made their way into the building and got into the elevator for the ride to the fifth floor. The second the elevator doors closed, they were all over each other. The grocery bag hit the floor as hands furiously glided over bodies, groping for anything they could find. Tongues fervently dueled for supremacy as the elevator ascended to its destination. In the backs of their minds, they hoped the elevator didn't need to make any unnecessary pit stops.

The bell sounded announcing the car's arrival at the fifth floor. It could have signaled the end of the round as well considering the way they were going at each other. They broke apart milliseconds before the door opened. Anyone standing on the other side of the door would have seen their disheveled state and come to only one conclusion. Thankfully, the floor was empty.

They quickly power walked to their room. Chelsea pulled her keys out but was unable to steady her hands to put the key in the lock with Raven literally breathing down her neck. She finally managed to unlock the door and pull her key out before they both spilled into the room in a passionate rage.

Raven pinned Chelsea to the door as she kissed her. Chelsea had the presence of mind to lock the door seconds before she spun around pinning Raven to the door. The same clothes that were being slowly and sensuously being removed in the car were not being tugged, pulled and yanked from their bodies in the concerted effort of each woman to render the other naked.

Raven took the initial advantage by slowly pushing away from the door. Chelsea was sent into a backpedal that did not stop until her back hit her own mattress.

"You're overdressed." Raven huskily said as she stood at the foot of Chelsea's bed gazing at her. All that remained was her open blouse and her bra. "Take them off."

"You're overdressed too." Chelsea responded in a similar husky voice as her remaining garments went from her back to the floor.

Strawberry and Peaches had returned for another round.

Raven's eyes darkened. Her gaze never left Chelsea, as her remaining articles of clothing became a memory as well. Chelsea lustfully took in the sight of Raven's voluptuous form standing before her as her gaze traveled from head to toe and back up again. Raven felt a nuclear heat in every place Chelsea's eyes fell upon. Chelsea felt that same nuclear heat throughout her body as she lay before Raven.

"I take it that you asked for the cherries and whipped cream for a reason." Chelsea purred as Raven smiled. Chelsea squirmed and began to caress her own body as Raven's eyes gave her another once-over. "Can I assume that a vision is about to come true?"

"You could definitely say that." Raven softly growled as she picked up the plastic grocery bag from the floor. She walked over to Chelsea's vanity sat down and reached inside the bag. She sat the bottle of chocolate syrup on the edge of the bed. She reached in again and pulled out the carton of cherries, removing the cellophane top and removing the can of regular whipped cream.

Raven stood up and began slowly walking over to the bed, cherries in hand, shaking the can of whipped cream. Chelsea's heart began beating faster as Raven approached her.

"One chocolate sundae coming up." Raven's purr followed by Chelsea squirming in anticipation and grinning at her lover's statement completed Raven's vision just as she had seen it.

Raven crawled onto the bed from the foot and straddled Chelsea, sitting on her legs. She sat the carton of cherries on the bed and brought the tip of the can to a hovering position over Chelsea's right nipple before applying a large dollop. She smiled that devilish smile again before doing the same to the other nipple.

"Raven. My God!" Chelsea breathlessly exclaimed. Again, Raven simply flashed her another smile as she de-stemmed two cherries and placed them on top of the whipped cream dollop she placed earlier. She then picked up the brown bottle and added a drizzle of chocolate syrup, completing her sundae.

"Raven, I'm so… AHHHH!" Chelsea never got the chance to finish her thought as Raven's mouth wrapped around the sundae to her left, sucking the "secret" hard pink surprise arched her back, thrusting her breasts upward. Her face sank into the pillow as her body shuddered. Raven attacked the sundae to her right with equal ferocity. Chelsea again exclaimed and shuddered as Raven delighted in the pink surprise beneath her sundae.

"Want a cherry?" Raven asked with blazing fire in her eyes.

"No." Chelsea said emphatically. "I want a Hershey's Kiss." Chelsea proclaimed before reaching up and pulling Raven down on top of her then sliding her face down until she was eye-to-breast with her. She then took one of Raven's nipples into her mouth.

"AAAHHH!" Raven exclaimed. "You're gonna make…"

"You curse?" Chelsea completed Raven's sentence. She delighted in Raven losing control. Chelsea proceeded to suck a little harder.

"You think… you know me so… well…" Raven said before drawing breath through her teeth and exclaiming, "Damn!" Chelsea simply smiled as she continued for several more moments before switching nipples. "You… are so… good… at that. Ohh!" Raven complimented.

"I learned from you." Chelsea replied before surprising Raven by beginning to slide down further.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"You'll…" Chelsea kisses Raven's stomach. "See in a second." A second later, Raven felt Chelsea's tongue flick against her center.

"Oh!"' Raven said in a high-pitched voice. "I see!" Chelsea cupped her backside as she continued to orally please Raven. The caramel-skinned beauty put a pillow up to her face to muffle her moaning as Chelsea found the right spot.

Moments later, Chelsea slowly slid from underneath Raven, who was still on her knees in the middle of the bed. She laid Raven down on her stomach and began caressing her clit from behind. "Chels!" Raven whispered in shocked ecstasy as Chelsea settled herself just to Raven's side. Raven turned her body slightly so she could see Chelsea's face.

Chelsea and Raven kissed each other in rhythm with Chelsea's caress of Raven. Several very sensuous moments passed before a question popped into Raven's mind.

"Don't you want your caramel sundae?" Raven asked seductively.

Chelsea took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah. But I don't need any artificial toppings. Just 'Peaches'." She said referring to Raven's nickname. She then rolled Raven onto her back. "You might want to grab that pillow again." Chelsea said to Raven.

They locked eyes for a second before racing to see which one could reach their destination first; Chelsea's mouth on Raven's center or Raven's mouth on the pillow. Raven won by a millisecond.

Raven let out a loud but muffled scream into the pillow. "AHHH! SHIT!" Chelsea had just delivered the deepest kiss to date in their nearly six-month old relationship. Chelsea then slid her tongue past Raven's delicate folds earning another muffled scream. The fair-skinned temptress dipped her tongue in again, and again, another muffled scream came from inside the pillow.

Raven was now breathless and moments away from release. _Now all she needs to do is…_

She never finished her thought as Chelsea began furiously flicking her tongue. Raven chuckled slightly in the realization that Chelsea could not only finish her sentences in normal conversation but in her mind during lovemaking as well. All the chuckling did was make Chelsea more determined to have Raven meet her final resolution.

"Come… here." Raven said to Chelsea. "Please." Raven had a soft look on her face that melted Chelsea's heart instantly. Chelsea slid up to meet Raven face-to-face.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing now. I just wanted to look at your face." Raven said with poignancy sealing it with a kiss. Chelsea closed her eyes, taking in Raven's peach-flavored scent as she reached down and touched Raven again. Raven responded in kind as she began caressing Chelsea in slow circles. _Now I'm just going to say…_

"I love you Rae." Chelsea whispered. "You are everything to me."

_How the hell does she keep doing that? _Raven thought to herself as she smiled. _She is so beautiful. _Her mind added.

_Please kiss me again. _Chelsea's mind said. _I could kiss you forever. _As if on cue, Raven leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Chelsea's crimson lips. The soft kiss led to another and yet another before turning passionate once again. Their hands caressed one another as they gazed into each other's eyes searching for the warmth, the comfort, the passion and the love they both know is there.

Chelsea leaned in, placing her lips next to Raven's ear. "God baby, I'm gonna come." Her warm breath on Raven's ear coupled with the soft raspy nature of her voice sent a surge through Raven that brought her ever closer to her climax.

Raven's reply was equal to Chelsea's in its breathless eroticism. "Me too baby. You are so beautiful." They locked eyes once more. Their bodies' reactions were nearly synchronous. Chelsea's brown eyes began to lighten just as Raven's hazel eyes began to darken. They both pressed their cheeks against each other, holding on for dear life as the warm electricity of their orgasms began to flow over them, between them. In that instant, they were as close to being one as two human beings could be.

Chelsea lay motionless on top of Raven for several moments, and Raven enjoyed every minute of it. Chelsea was the best blanket she ever had draped over her.

_How did I get so lucky? _Raven wondered to herself. _Is it possible that she gets more beautiful each day? I could stare at her for hours. I've got to thank her parents for making her next time I see them._

_Raven has no idea how incredible she is. _Chelsea thought. _She is addictive. I need to go into Raehab! Who am I kidding? This is one addiction I can live with._

_

* * *

_

**I can't take credit for the Raehab line. I got that from someone else. (You know who you are!) But it fits doesn't it? We all need to go into Raehab for our Raven addiction, but you know none of us are going! It's too fun! That's why you're coming back for Chapter 13! See you when you get back!**


	13. Life, Liberty and the Pursuit

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: The field in the document editor is not big enough for the full title of the chapter, **_**Life, Liberty and The Pursuit of Happiness. **_**So it's just listed as **_**Life, Liberty and... **_**I know y'all are smart and could have easily figured it out, but it's a perfect excuse for me to stick an author's note in here. I love doing that! LOL! Here is Chapter 13.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 13**_

**Life, Liberty and The Pursuit of Happiness**

Chelsea and Raven were basking in the afterglow of their latest lovemaking session. They both had lots of thoughts racing through their heads at that moment. They were thinking about their encounters with their ex-boyfriends and the irony of contacting both of them on the same night. They were thinking about Gina and how they were completely wrong about her. They were thinking about Eddie and how heads over heels he was for Gina.

But a majority of their thoughts were of each other; where they are, where they're going, how they're going to get there.

"Am I heavy?" Chelsea asked, still draped over Raven like a warm blanket.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't ask you to move a muscle." Raven replied with a warm smile.

"You know Gina knew what we were about to do." Chelsea said.

"And she played it off perfectly." Raven answered and then paused. "Eddie is going to tell her he loves her on Friday."

"Seriously?" Chelsea asked incredulously.

"And he's going to ask her to be his exclusive girlfriend." Raven said.

"Wow! Takin' it to the next level. That's some serious feelings right there." Chelsea surmised.

"I've been… thinking about us a lot lately too." Raven said.

"Me too." Chelsea said. "What's on your mind?"

"What would you say about us getting an apartment next semester?" Raven asked.

"Really? Me and you? Together? Alone?" Chelsea exclaimed. "How about hell to the yes!" She squealed as she hugged Raven. Then her mood changed. "What about our parents?"

"What about them?"

"Well, Rae, don't you think they would have a problem with that given that we are dating?"

"They know that we're roommates here. Our grades are good, actually, better than before we started dating. I don't see the problem here." Raven said with determination.

"Wow! You want to get me alone in an apartment that bad, huh?" Chelsea joked.

"I want to get on with the rest of our lives that bad. We graduate next year. I want all of our ducks in order. I intend on spending the rest of my life with you." Raven replied.

Chelsea looked at Raven and paused. This was the first time either one of them had really mentioned the future beyond college. In the back of her mind she wondered just how long this relationship with Raven would last. She wanted it to continue for as long as possible but wondered if Raven felt the same way. Raven's declaration answered that lingering question.

"You do?" Chelsea softly asked.

"Of course I do." Raven said. "I told you that I couldn't imagine being without you. And I meant that. I want you in my life just like this until the day I die."

"I do too." Chelsea said as she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "It's gonna be hard in the next couple of years with graduate school."

"We'll work it out. You are my Biscuithead, my Strawberry, my Chelsea and I will move Heaven, Earth and any other planetary body I have to in order to be with you."

Chelsea was moved to tears. "You do that on purpose." Chelsea said, referring to Raven's knack for touching her heart.

"I can't help it that you're all wrapped up in this." Raven said, waving her hands up and down over her body. That drew an instant laugh from Chelsea, who was still wiping her tears away.

"I am." Chelsea said chuckling.

"So what if I asked you to marry me?" Raven said with a serious look on her face. Chelsea nearly choked in mid-laugh.

"Excuse me?" Chelsea blurted out.

"Hypothetically, what if we were doing whatever one day and I dropped down on one knee with a ring and asked you to marry me?" Raven asked.

"Be… fore or after I said yes?" Chelsea said before laughing.

"Chels, I'm serious!" Raven raised her voice, slightly irritated with Chelsea's playful handling of her question.

Chelsea stopped laughing and looked Raven directly in the eye. "Raven, don't take my laughter to mean that I thought you were joking. I know you weren't." Chelsea said with deadly seriousness. "Hypothetically, I would shake and cry and scream and run around and giggle and kiss you. Then I would say 'Yes!'. Then I would get slightly pissed at you for asking because that would mean I would have to wear the dress. And I really want to see you in a wedding dress. You know the rule, whoever gets proposed to has to wear the dress."

"Where did you get that rule from? Lesbian Marriage Proposals for Dummies?" Raven asked.

"No. It just makes sense."

Raven was about to counter that statement when she paused. It did actually make a little sense to her. _I am beginning to rationalize like her. I have been her friend for WAY too long! _She thought.

"So we'll flip a coin for it." Raven said.

"Why couldn't we both wear dresses?" Chelsea countered. "I always lose coin flips to you anyway."

"I have a confession Chels." Raven said. "All those coin flips you lost…"

"Yeah?"

"I borrowed Cory's two-headed coin."

"Raven Lydia Baxter! You cheated your best friend?" Chelsea playfully but scornfully asked. "How do I go down on someone that cheats at coin flipping?"

"Come on, I know that there is something that you have held back even after all these years. You don't tell me everything." Raven reasoned.

After stopping for a moment and thinking about Raven's statement, Chelsea responded. "Well… there is one thing that I've thought about over the years but I never told you." Chelsea said. "But since we're dating, there's no harm in telling you now."

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Remember when we went to visit your cousins out in the country?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah. They blamed Dad for losing that damned gravy boat that me and Betty Jane buried when we were small." Raven not so fondly recalled.

"Remember the night that we thought the scarecrow came alive and was going to kill us?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Well Rae, you were standing at the window and you screamed and flopped on the bed where I was sitting and hugged me." Chelsea said. "You turned to say something to me just as I turned to listen to you and your face was so close to mine. I could swear that you were going to kiss me."

"Wow!" Raven replied in disbelief. "I remember that happening, but I didn't… Have you been thinking about me like that all this time?"

"Every now and then. Usually when we would see a scary movie, I would have a mental flashback of that night."

"Chels, I don't know what to say." Raven was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything." Chelsea assured her. "When I came to terms with my feelings for you, it actually made things a little easier. Not much, but just a little."

_Should I tell her about… _Raven started a thought but was cut off.

"So do you have any moments like that?" Chelsea asked.

Raven looked at Chelsea with a far away look in her eyes. "One. Our Junior Prom. I know Devon showed up at the last minute and I had a great time, but I did check you out in your prom dress. You were gorgeous that night." Raven said. Chelsea smiled and blushed. "I told myself that night that I'm not a lesbian or anything, but if we got drunk and something happened with me and Chelsea, I wouldn't be disappointed. And I wouldn't have."

"You would have tried to hook up with me at our junior prom?" Chelsea asked with a playful smirk.

"Only if we were alone and tipsy." Raven said before pondering another thought. "You really think you could stand being my wife?"

"You think you could stand being mine?" Chelsea shot back.

"As long as you don't make me eat tofu. I can do the veggie lasagna and even Eggplant Parmesan, but you can keep that tofu crap to yourself." Raven spat.

"It's a deal." Chelsea said before extending her hand. "Shake on it?"

Raven rolled over, pinning Chelsea beneath her. "I can do you one better than that." Raven lowered her head and kissed Chelsea.

Chelsea and Raven both grinned before Chelsea spoke. "I like the way you seal deals." They both laughed just before they continued sealing their deal.

* * *

Friday, August 25

Thursday came and went. The campus was reacquiring its familiar buzz as more and more students returned to campus. Raven and Chelsea were readying themselves for Day One of the fall semester.

Raven had driven downtown early that morning to fill out employment paperwork at Donna Cabonna's office. She was surprised to discover that Tiffany, Donna's assistant, had offered to bury the hatchet, inviting Raven out for coffee, which Raven graciously accepted.

Chelsea had an appointment with the counselor in the school of criminal justice about what she needed to do to apply for law school. After that she called Raven's mother Tonya and had a long conversation about life, law school and Raven.

Eddie had spent all day Thursday as well as Friday morning with his mother, catching up on everything he had missed. He even took out a few minutes and called his father. They had a nice conversation about life. Eddie told his father about Gina and his plans for her, to which his father gave him a verbal thumbs-up and wishes of good luck.

It was decided earlier in the day that the four of them would all ride over to the Baxter's house together for dinner. With Chelsea's car being the smallest of the bunch, they quickly ruled hers out. Raven's Rav4 was the next smallest and therefore next on the list to be eliminated. The vote came down to the two black Pathfinders. By a vote of three to one, using overall cleanliness as the deciding factor, Gina's truck won.

They piled into the truck with Gina under the wheel and Raven in the front seat with Chelsea and Eddie in the back.

"No funny stuff back there y'all." Raven said as she looked at them in the rear view mirror. She turned to Gina. "You know they were trying to make out in front of me the other day?"

"I wondered what all that screaming and giggling was the other day." Gina said. "Chelsea, you gonna make me catch another case? Cause you know I can roll!" Gina teased. All four of them cracked up.

"That's all right Miss. G! I am scared of you! You can have him!" Chelsea said.

"Too bad girl!" Eddie said to Chelsea. "I was gonna lay the whammy on ya!"

"Well when you get it Chels, let me know cause I'd like to see it!" Gina joked.

"DAAAAAAAMN!" Raven and Chelsea exclaimed in unison. "You gonna let her cut you like that?" Raven said. Eddie was about to speak when Gina reminded him of what he'd miss if he decided to come back on her.

"Let me see ya Tootsie Roll, Tootsie Roll." Gina softly recited the hook to the song of the same name.

Chelsea leaned forward to Raven. "She got him on lockdown. CLINK-CLINK!" Chelsea said as she brought her wrists together like she was in handcuffs.

"See that Gina! She looks like she knows something about handcuffs." Eddie said.

Gina glanced over at Raven. "Eddie, Raven is up here blushing! Chelsea does know something about handcuffs. And so does Raven!"

"Shut up Gina!" Raven said with a nervous smile as she turned her face toward the window. Raven's remembrance of their one-month anniversary, with Chelsea handcuffing her to the chair for Chelsea's performance was the source of Raven's blush.

"Yeah! Chelsea is beet red back here too!" Eddie teased. "Y'all nasty heifers!"

"I don't know what y'all are talking about." Chelsea deadpanned. Inside she was cursing her parents for passing down such fair skin to her.

"Y'all just wait." Raven warned. "You two are going to have some blush-inducing moments in the future. Just wait."

"Are we Alejandra?" Eddie said, using his new pet name for her.

"If I have anything to say about we will, Eduardo." Gina purred.

"Oooooh, shit!" Chelsea said. "Look at them Rae! Eduardo and Alejandra! Those are sweatin' in a tropical cabana, white sheet, ceiling fan, canopy bed, breathlessly whisper your name nicknames! Damn! Getting' me hot thinkin' about it!"

"You have been hangin' around Rae too long! That is something she would have said!" Eddie said as the three women were howling with laughter.

Forty-five minutes later, Gina's black SUV pulled into the Baxter's driveway. The four of them got out and headed to the front door.

"Gina, I just want to warn you that my little brother is a nutcase so just ignore him." Raven warned.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the nutbush." Eddie smirked. Raven shot him the dirtiest of dirty looks.

Chelsea started singing. "They call it Nutbush… Oh Nutbush!" She was recalling a song Angela Bassett sang as Tina Turner in _What's Love Got To Do With It._

Gina joined in. Gina and Chelsea were now singing together. Eddie started playing the air guitar. "They call it Nutbush, city limits! A church house, gin house, a school house, outhouse…"

"DON'T… make me go Ike Turner out here!" Raven exclaimed, ending the impromptu concert. Gina and Chelsea dropped their heads and began giggling like they were passing notes in class. Eddie lifted his head as if he were gazing at the stars. Raven hauled off and punched him in the arm.

"OWWW!" Eddie screamed.

"Jackass." Raven said as she reached for her keys.

"They started it!" Eddie said, looking back at Gina and Chelsea who were still snickering.

Raven opened the door. The four of them were met by Cory bounding down the stairs.

"Dut-duh-da, da, da ,da! Dut-duh-da, da, da ,da! Dut-duh-da, da, da ,da! Dut-duh-da, da, da ,da!" Cory sang.

"Told you he was a nutcase." Raven deadpanned.

"That's Hail to the Chief, Rae." Chelsea said.

"I know that's Hail to the…" Raven stopped in mid-sentence. "Did he? Did he? DAD!"

Victor came in to the room. Raven ran over to him and grabbed his shirt before he could say a word.

"Did you get it?" Raven frantically asked.

"I got it!" Victor said.

Raven squealed in delight and hugged her father. Chelsea threw her arms around Eddie's neck and then Gina's.

"What's everybody so happy about? I want to celebrate too!" Gina said.

Raven wheeled around. "Oh, first things first. Gina this is my father Victor Baxter and our resident cockroach otherwise known as my brother Cory. This is Eddie's friend Gina Melendez.

"It's nice to meet you Gina." Victor said shaking her hand.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Cory said. "The pleasure is all mine." Cory took Gina's hand and kissed it.

"I've got some cootie cream in my room if you need it." Raven said.

"Raven, your brother and father are very charming." Gina said. "I see where you and Cory got your good looks from, Raven."

Victor and Cory stood next to each other grinning as Gina's compliment sank in. Raven simply rolled her eyes.

"So, what was all the excitement about?" Gina asked.

"Well, Governor Martinez wants my father to become Executive Chef at the White House if he gets elected!" Raven proudly announced.

"That's wonderful!" Gina said. "Congratulations, Mr. Baxter!"

"Thank you Gina." Victor said. "Melendez. Are you by chance related to Antonio Melendez, the restaurant supplier?"

"Yes! That's my father!" Gina said with surprise. Raven, Chelsea and Eddie looked at Victor.

"Don't tell me you're little Alejandra!" Victor exclaimed.

"That's me!" Gina said.

"Wait, Mr. B, you know her?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I've never met her. Her father was one of my suppliers a couple of years ago and he showed me pictures of his girls. He never stopped talking about his Alejandra." Victor said. "What a small world we live in! How is your father?"

"He's fine. He's still working. I'll tell him you said hi." Gina replied.

"Well, dinner is just about ready." Victor announced. "Rae, would you mind helping your brother set the table?"

"Cory, you catch up with Eddie." Chelsea said. "I'll help Rae, Mr. B."

"Thanks Chels. You know where everything is." Victor said before turning to head back into the kitchen.

"So Chelsea…" Cory said as he walked over and put his arm around her. "Are you doing right by my sister? Are you making her happy?"

"Cory! Will you shut up and leave her alone?" Raven snapped.

"It's okay Rae." Chelsea said. "Yes, Cory. I am doing right by your sister and I am making her VERY happy." Chelsea said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Chels!" Raven said incredulously. Chelsea gave her a quick wink.

"O-kay!" Cory said as he eased away from Chelsea. "I think I'll go see if Dad needs any help in the kitchen. DAD!" Cory briskly disappeared into the kitchen.

Eddie and Gina were laughing hysterically. Raven shook her head with her mouth open.

"I don't think he'll be asking about us anytime soon." Chelsea said as she turned her fingers into imaginary guns, blew on them and stuck them in her imaginary side holsters.

"Brava!" Raven said as she began applauding. "That was magnificent! I've never seen that boy backpedal that fast in my life! This is truly a night to remember!"

"I hope so." Eddie muttered under his breath. He was excited, yet nervous about his planned conversation with Gina later.

"Alright, dinner is ready!" Victor proclaimed as he walked into the living room. "But the table…"

"Is being set right now! C'mon Chels." Raven said grabbing Chelsea's hand as they brushed past her father into the kitchen.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same around here." Victor lamented before walking back into the kitchen just in time to see Raven sneaking a kiss from Chelsea. "Well… that just shot my theory to hell."

* * *

**I know. A weird place to end a chapter? Perhaps. But you know me. I always want to end a chapter with a good "go home" line and I thought that was pretty good. The rest of the dinner is next. Come back. But don't forget to review!**


	14. Lounge Act

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: I know. Two weeks is an eternity for me. It is an abomination to the readers of Chrave fics that I have been gone so long, so derelict in my duties, to leave you hanging…**

**Was that enough melodrama for you? Well let me say I'm sorry and I'm back. Here is Chapter 14. **

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 14**_

**Lounge Act**

Raven and Chelsea pulled apart from their kiss just after Victor walked into the kitchen. Victor paused before doing or saying anything. He had just reconciled with his daughter and assured her that he would be as supportive as possible in her relationship with Chelsea. He knew that his reaction could set the tone for his relationship with his daughter for weeks, months, maybe even years to come.

Raven had her back to the door; therefore Chelsea was the first to see him. She cleared her throat to signal to Raven that someone else was present.

"Dad! I'm sorry! I…" Raven said nervously. _The shit's about to hit the fan now. _She thought to herself.

"Come on you two!" Victor said with a dramatic and pregnant pause following his exclamation. "You two are playin' tonsil hockey and there are hungry people in the dining room! Now hand me the butter for the rolls and let's eat!" With that Victor turned to walk out, but not before stretching his eyes and exhaling deeply. _I think I handled that pretty well, if I say so myself! _Victor triumphantly proclaimed to himself as he walked out of the kitchen.

Raven and Chelsea were left in the kitchen dumbfounded.

"Tonsil hockey?" Chelsea asked with a bewildered look.

"What in the hell just happened?" Raven asked with bewilderment equal to Chelsea's.

"I… think your father just passed a major test. He saw us kissing and didn't blink." Chelsea answered. "Come on, we better get back in there."

They grabbed the silverware and linen napkins and started out the door. Raven turned back to Chelsea once more.

"Tonsil hockey?" Raven asked incredulously before walking out to the dining room table.

The six of them settled in for a hearty dinner. Victor had made a little bit of everything; two kinds of lasagna, veggie for Chelsea, meat for everyone else, baked and fried chicken, corn (Raven's favorite vegetable), asparagus with hollandaise sauce, salad, rolls and chocolate cake for dessert.

Near the end of dinner, Victor lamented the fact that school was almost upon them again.

"It's a shame you have to go back Eddie. We were just getting used to you being back." Victor said.

Eddie looked over at Raven and Chelsea then turned toward Gina, who briefly locked eyes with him then dropped her head.

"I know. I love coming home and hate leaving. But I'll be back for thanksgiving." Eddie said.

"Rae, may I use your bathroom." Gina said as she stood up.

"Sure, girl. Down the hall, first door on the left." Raven said.

"Thank you." Gina said. Everyone at the table could see Gina's glassy eyes were foretelling the fall of tears. Eddie stood up to follow her.

"Ed." Chelsea waved to him to sit. "I got it." She then mouthed "It's ok." She stood up and paused, allowing Gina enough time to get into the bathroom and close the door.

"Tell her Eddie." Raven leaned over to him and whispered. "She needs to hear it." Eddie nodded slowly then a smile began to form across his face.

"Rae, I've got an idea. How well do you know your Jay-Z?" Eddie said.

"It's ya boy, Hova." Raven said in her best Jay-Z voice.

"Cool. I'll be right back." Eddie got up from the table and headed out the front door.

Chelsea hung out in the kitchen waiting for Gina to come out of the bathroom. When she heard the door open, she called out to her. Gina came around the corner, where Chelsea waved her over to one of the barstools.

"It's so colorful in this house." Gina remarked. "It reminds me of my grandmother's house. Every room told a different story with its color and texture."

"You haven't seen anything." Chelsea said. "Wait until you see Raven's room. Mother Goose can't tell a story as well as THAT room." Gina laughed and then dropped her head, clutching the tissue she had crumpled in her hand.

"I've never fallen this hard this fast for somebody." Gina said. "I don't want him to go."

"I know, but he'll be back." Chelsea tried to reassure her.

"I just… always find a way to mess up long-distance relationships. I either call too much or not enough. Or I'll send too many e-mails, not enough text messages…"

"Raven and I will not let you mess this up. He lo—" Chelsea caught herself before she told Gina what Eddie wanted to tell her himself. Gina didn't catch her slip. "He likes you a lot."

"Would you think I was totally ridiculous if I told you that I think I love him?" Gina said. Chelsea smiled. "I know its silly. I just met him Monday."

"The first time I met Eddie, we were in third grade. He was walking down the hallway with a walkman in his ears nodding his head to LL Cool J." Chelsea recalled. "I thought he was kind of cute. I had a crush on him for about a week."

"Really?" Gina said with a chuckle.

"He does that to you." Chelsea stated. "I fall in love with him every day, platonically speaking of course. He is one of the best guys out there. So to answer your question, no I don't think you're totally ridiculous to say you're in love with him."

"Should I tell him before he leaves?" Gina asked.

"Do what your heart leads you to do." Chelsea replied.

"Thank you." Gina stood up. Chelsea stood up as well. "You are very sweet." Gina opened her arms and embraced Chelsea. "You are a good friend."

Raven walked into the kitchen. "Feelin' up my girl, huh Melendez?" She joked. Chelsea and Gina released their embrace laughing. "Come into the living room for some after dinner entertainment."

"Cory and The Boys aren't gonna sing are they?" Chelsea asked with an angst-filled look on her face. "If I hear 'Feelin' the Love' one more time, I swear I'm gonna hurl!"

"Cory will not be performing. Come on." Raven said with a smile. Gina and Chelsea followed her into the living room where Victor and Cory were already seated. Eddie was standing.

"Great! Everybody's here." Eddie said. "Tonight, Big-E Productions proudly brings to you some after dinner entertainment… with a special message for someone special." He looked at Gina when he said that. She smiled warmly as she looked up at him. "Assisting me with tonight's entertainment is the lovely and beguiling, Miss Raven Baxter." Everyone applauded and cheered except Cory, who gave her a one-man round of boos. Raven leaned over and slapped him on the side of the head, which made him laugh. Raven took her place beside Eddie.

"Chelsea, would you be so kind as to hit play on the boom box, please?" Raven asked. Chelsea hit play. The Baxter household then filled with the unmistakable opening acoustic guitar chords of Jay-Z's 03 Bonnie and Clyde featuring Beyonce. The only difference was, this was the instrumental version. Jay-Z and Beyonce would not be performing this number, Eddie and Raven would.

_**(Eddie talking)**_

_**Uhh uhh uhh.  
You ready B? Let's go get 'em..**_

_**(Eddie rapping)**_

_**Look for me! Young, B  
Cruisin down the westside – (Raven) high, way  
Doing what we like to do – (Raven) our, way  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
all of my dates been blind dates  
But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me  
I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's trippy how hard  
She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney  
Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"…**_

Gina's eyes widened. Besides the fact that she is a huge Jay-Z fan and any opportunity to listen to his music is a joyous one for her, she, more than anyone in the room, understood the significance of that particular song. She nodded her head to the beat as Eddie continued.

_**The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B **_

_**Chorus  
(Eddie) All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
(Raven) Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
(Eddie) All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
(Raven) Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.**_

Eddie's eyes never left Gina as he performed. Even though Raven, Chelsea, Cory and Victor were there, this was a private show. This performance was all for Gina.

Eddie was in rare form as he continued on to the second verse. He admitted to his boys back in Philly that he sometimes had trouble following Jay-Z's lyrical flow when he covered his songs. Eddie had no such difficulty this time around. Every word was on beat. Every inflection was perfect. It was as if he were meant to perform this song for this girl at this moment.

_**The only time you wear Burberry to swim  
And I don't have to worry, only worry is him  
She do anything necessary for him  
And I do anything necessary for her  
so don't let the necessary occur, yep!**_

As they moved into the chorus, Raven readied herself for Beyonce's solo part.

_**Chorus  
(Eddie) All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
(Raven) Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
(Eddie) All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
(Raven) Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.**_

_**Eddie) Talk to 'em B**_

Everyone in the room was shocked when another voice overtook Raven's for the solo. It was Gina's.

**(Gina singing)**

_**If I was your girlfriend  
I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you  
Even if that sombody's me  
Yeah-hee (Eddie) Break it down for 'em!  
Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be  
And so I put this on my life  
Nobody or nothing will ever come between us  
And I promise I'll give my life  
my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend  
Put this on my life  
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in  
I promise I'll give my life  
my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend**_

This time, when the chorus came around, it was Gina who sang it with Eddie.

_**Chorus  
(Eddie) All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
(Gina) Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
(Eddie) All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
(Gina) Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.**_

_**(Eddie) Look for me!**_

When they finished, everybody applauded and cheered. They all stood up and hugged Eddie, Gina and Raven and exchanged high fives and handshakes.

"Girl, I did not know you could blow like that!" Raven said to Gina.

"You need to sing more often!" Chelsea said.

"I only sing like that when I'm…" Gina looked at Eddie. "Motivated."

"I knew you had it in you." Eddie said softly as he embraced her. "Let me talk to you for a minute." Eddie took Gina by the hand and led her into the kitchen on the way to their destination – the back yard. The others waited until they heard the backdoor close and then they scrambled into the kitchen.

"The song pretty much said what I wanted to say to you, but I still want to say it myself." Eddie started. "I've only know you for five days, but these have been the happiest five days of my life. And it really sucks that I have to go back to Philadelphia tomorrow. But before I do I need to say something to you. And I hope you understand."

"Okay." Gina said, looking down at her hands in his.

"Gina… I love you." Eddie said and then paused to see her reaction. Gina smiled with a quivering lip. A single tear fell. "And I would love to go back to Philadelphia tomorrow knowing that when I come back for Thanksgiving, I'll have a girlfriend… to come back home to."

Gina started wiping her tears away as she chuckled. "So… you want me to get Raven and Chelsea to help me find you one?" Gina laughed as she continued to wipe her tears. Eddie smiled. "I would love to be that girlfriend you come home to." Gina reached up and hugged Eddie around the neck. "I love you too." Gina said. Eddie picked her up and kissed her. At the moment Eddie touched Gina's lips with his own, screams of delight could be heard from inside the Baxter house.

Eddie and Gina broke their kiss, touched foreheads and chuckled. "You and I really need to get a privacy screen, you know that?" Gina said before planting one more peck on Eddie.

"Like I told you before, they are always looking for a show." Eddie said. "Let's go back inside."

"K." Gina said sweetly as she took his hand and trailed him as they walked back toward the house.

* * *

**Chapter 15 of this story is up next after these messages and a word from your local station. You are reading exclusive coverage of Triple L's The L Word in the That's So Raven fandom here on Fan Fiction dot net. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Let Me Ask You a Question

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**The L Word **

_**Chapter 15**_

**Let Me Ask You A Question**

Dinner was over. It was a success. Gina loves Eddie. Eddie loves Gina. Everything was right with the world. Victor went upstairs to watch some television leaving the young people downstairs to entertain themselves. Gina, Eddie and Chelsea were in the living room watching TV and chilling out while Cory and Raven were in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hand me that plate." Raven said. Cory handed her the plate that she then dunked in the soapy water and began cleaning with the sponge.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Cory said to his big sister. He might joke around with her a lot but deep down, he respects her. His respect for her shot up exponentially six months earlier on the night she told the family about her relationship with Chelsea. Although he still engaged in a mild amount of torture when it comes to Raven, he makes it a point not to cross the line when it comes to Chelsea.

"Sure." Raven said as she continued to wash the dishes.

"How are you and Chelsea doing?" Cory asked with all sincerity.

"We are doing great." Raven said in a sing-songy voice as she nodded. "I never knew I could love somebody so completely. I've never been happier."

"I'm happy for you. I just want you to know that." Cory said. "Don't ever tell anybody I said this to you, but… I love you."

This was normally when Raven would break out in her slow pursuit of Cory with her hands extended saying, "Ohhhh! My little brother loves me! Come here and get some love!", as Cory ran from her, until he eventually tripped over a piece of furniture and she pins him down kissing him all over his face leaving lip gloss everywhere.

But this time, Raven dropped her head, overwhelmed by the surprise show of love form her brother, and began to silently weep. "I love you too Cory." He put his arm around her. With her hands still in the soapy water and unable to hug him back, she leaned her head over placing it on the front of his shoulder. In a move completely out of character for him, Cory lifted her head and kissed her on the cheek.

Raven sniffed her tears as Cory handed her a dishtowel to wipe her hands, then a tissue to wipe her face.

"You tell anybody you made me cry and I'll beat you like you owe me money." Raven said with a smile. She then threw her arms around Cory's neck. He wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Everybody deserves a little love sometime. Even you." Cory deadpanned, then smiled before turning to leave the kitchen.

The five of them watched TV and talked until close to midnight before they decided to call it a night. They piled back into Gina's truck and headed back to campus.

"So Rae, what time are you picking me up to go to the airport tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

Gina looked at Eddie. "Umm, excuse me but you're my man now so…" Gina then looked in the rear view mirror at Raven with a 'step off, girlfriend' look on her face. "No offense, sweetie but… I'm takin' my man to the airport!"

Raven looked at Chelsea. "Oh, I really like her!" They all started laughing.

"We can all ride together." Gina said as they pulled into the parking lot.

They climbed out of the truck. Gina and Eddie walked over to his truck to say their goodnights. Raven and Chelsea continued on to the building.

"I am so happy for them. They make such a cute couple." Chelsea said.

"Not as cute as us… but cute." Raven remarked as she latched on to Chelsea's arm.

"Promise me that if you have to go away, for… school or a job, that you'll always call and email me and visit once and a while." Chelsea said.

"That'll be easy to do. You'll be right there with me. I'm not going anywhere without you." Raven said.

"Rae, I'm serious!"

"Chels, I am too!" Raven said with a serious tone. "There is no school, no job on this planet I would go to with having you by my side. No way not in a million years. If I go to Paris, you're there. If I go to London, you're there. New York, Madrid, Milan… it doesn't matter because you will be there."

"I don't want to hold you back." Chelsea said as she dropped her head.

"An eagle can't soar without its wings." Raven said, sweetly cupping Chelsea's face. "You keep me flying."

"I do?" Chelsea asked.

"You do." Raven said.

"If I got a job working on a Greenpeace boat, would you come live with me?" Chelsea asked.

"Absolutely." Raven said. "I'd even feed the seals with you. They are so cute."

Chelsea threw her arms around Raven. "Oh, I wish we could…"

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing."

"No! What Chels?"

"It's nothing! Me and my crazy thoughts." Chelsea shrugged off her thought. "Let's go get some sleep. Eddie's got an early flight." They continued on to their dorm room with Raven wondering what was on Chelsea's mind.

The next morning Gina, Raven and Chelsea were up and ready by eight o'clock. Eddie had an 11 am flight and they wanted to leave plenty of time to get to his house and then the airport. Raven and Chelsea had really learned a lot about Gina in the last week and silently, individually kicked themselves for not realizing from the start what a wonderful person she was. The three of them piled into Gina's truck and headed for Eddie's house, an hour's drive from campus.

"I am so happy for you guys. I have never seen Eddie this happy." Chelsea said. "You know he called me at 6 this morning talking about you?"

"Well, I know he called." Raven chimed in. "Damn phone woke me up!"

"It's not like you need any beauty sleep." Gina said. "You're gorgeous enough as it is!"

"Better catch up with the compliments, Chels before she steals me!" Raven joked.

"I'll steal you in the face, if you let anybody steal you!" Chelsea said in her "tough girl" voice.

"Did you hear that Gina? Domestic violence! She's a mean heifer, I tell you!" Raven continued on her joke roll.

"She'd never hit you. She loves you too much." Gina said. "Just make sure I get an invitation."

"To what?" Raven said.

"To the wedding. It's just a matter of time." Gina said.

Raven looked at Chelsea and shifted in her seat slightly. "Girl, we've only been together for… oh my God! It'll be six months on Monday!" Raven faked her surprise at remembering their six-month anniversary.

"Rae, you can remember the date of Sassy's Spring Shoe Sale from our senior year in high school. I know you didn't forget our anniversary." Chelsea said, knowing her girlfriend better than she knows herself.

"You know I didn't forget." Raven reached behind her and held out her hand for Chelsea to hold.

"So what are y'all planning? Or is it a surprise for one of you?" Gina asked.

"Well…" Chelsea said. "I was thinking about catching the Giants game on TV, throwin' back a couple of beers, maybe watch some porn." Chelsea stretched overhead. "Yeah, nothin' says anniversary like some romantic porn."

Raven turned and looked at Chelsea with a blank expression. "I got your porn right…" Raven reached back and tried to grab Chelsea, who sank down in the seat and started giggling. Gina just shook her head and smiled.

"You two are made for each other." Gina said.

"So are you and Eddie." Raven said.

"I hope so. He invited me to the club he DJ's for in Philly. I might take him up on it."

"I still can't get over you singing last night." Chelsea said. "You know you sound better than Beyonce."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Really!" Chelsea said. "You know I heard there was going to be a talent show for Homecoming weekend. You should enter it."

"That's a great idea!" Raven said. "Chels can help you with the choreography and I can design and outfit for you!"

"You guys really think I can do it?" Gina asked as they pulled into Eddie's driveway. "All right. I'm in!"

They all rejoiced as Eddie put his bags in the back and climbed in the back. "Hey, baby!" Eddie said to Gina. He then turned to Chelsea. "Come here you!" Eddie leaned over on top of her in a mock lustful attack causing Chelsea to start giggling uncontrollably. Raven turned around and started hitting Eddie.

"Will you… leave… my girlfriend… alone!" Raven said as she hit him and pulled him off of Chelsea.

"Mandingo!" Chelsea screamed as she climbed on top of him in mock lust.

"Rae, I've got a hose in the back of the truck!" Gina said.

"So do I." Eddie said grinning.

"You nasty ass…" Raven said as Eddie and Chelsea erupted in laughter.

"I'm gonna miss y'all!" Eddie said.

"I guess so!" Raven said. "Coppin' cheap feels all over the place! Now I know why your two best friends are girls!"

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Eddie said. "And we thought Chelsea was the dense one in high school."

"Hey!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I was not dense! I just thought about things on a different level."

"I'm… not touching that one." Raven said, earning a slap on the arm from the redhead in the back seat.

The four friends laughed and joked all the way to the airport and inside the terminal. The gravity of Eddie's imminent departure didn't hit them until they reached the security checkpoint area.

"I hate this moment." Raven said.

"Me too." Chelsea said.

"You know what?" Eddie said. "I am going to make lemonade from this lemon of a moment! I have a gifts for you two." Chelsea and Raven smiled as Eddie reached into his carry-on and pulled out two small wrapped gift boxes. "Open them at the same time."

Raven and Chelsea opened the boxes to reveal two gold charm necklaces. Each of them had one half of a heart. One heart said, "2Gether". The other heart said, "4Ever". The two of them looked at Eddie with tears in their eyes. They were completely speechless as they both threw their arms around him and held on tight.

"I love you guys." Eddie said. "Take care of my baby while I'm gone." After another moment or two, they slowly released their hold on Eddie and stepped back as Eddie stepped toward Gina.

Gina took a deep breath. "Fun week, huh?" She said.

"The first of many, I hope." Eddie said. "I've got two somethings for you." Eddie reached back inside his bag and pulled out a square, flat wrapped package. The shape and size looked gave away its identity. Gina feverishly opened the package.

"Is this?" She asked with anticipation.

"The Jay-Z song that's not due out until November." Eddie said.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" Gina asked.

"I'll tell my boy that Stanley melted it." Eddie said.

"Who's Stanley?" Gina inquired.

"Don't ask!" Raven chimed in as Chelsea shook her head in vehement discouragement.

"That's not all…" Eddie said as he pulled an envelope from his bag and handed it to Gina. She opened the envelope slid the contents partially out and screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Gina squealed as she spun around and looked at Raven and Chelsea and held out the envelope. Raven took it from her as Gina spun around and jumped into Eddie's arms.

"Tickets to TRL in New York for next week!" Raven exclaimed. "Jay-Z is going to be on that show!"

"I know!" Gina screeched as she her whole body shook in Eddie's arms.

"Now make sure you bring both tickets with you. Otherwise I can't get in!" Eddie said.

"I will!" Gina climbed out of Eddie's arms and stood bouncing in nervous excitement.

"Well, I've got to go." Eddie said. "I'll call all of you as soon as I land."

"Okay!" The women said in unison. "We love you Eddie!" Chelsea said on behalf of herself and Raven.

"Oh, baby!" He ran back over to Chelsea for one last mock make out session.

Amidst all of the mock moaning and groaning, Raven spoke. "Damnit! That's enough!"

"You're right." Eddie said before switching partners and beginning to maul Raven. "Eat your heart out Chels!" He yelled before letting Raven go. All four of them were cracking up. He then turned to Gina once more. "Alejandra."

"Eduardo." Gina replied before they shared one last kiss before he went through security. They broke apart and remained nose-to-nose for a moment. "I love you." Gina whispered.

"I love you too." Eddie whispered back before stepping back, picking up his bags and walking over to the security line.

Raven, Chelsea and Gina stood and engaged in idle chitchat until Eddie had disappeared through the security checkpoint on route to his gate.

"Well…" Raven turned to the other two women. "Anybody up for a Saturday trip to the mall?"

"Always." Gina said. "Let's go. I'm hungry too." They started to walk back to the parking garage, but not before Gina took one last look back at the security area and allowed a small smile to cross her lips.

* * *

Sunday, August 27

Chelsea and Raven had decided that since the first day of school coincided with their six-month anniversary, they would celebrate it a day early. It was hard to believe that six months had passed since they started seeing each other. The both felt like the old adage was true; Time does fly when you're having fun.

"You had to make sure I was dressed before you gave me my gift?" Chelsea said.

"Something about giving anniversary gifts in pajamas just rubs me the wrong way." Raven said.

"I normally rub you the right way in pajamas." Chelsea purred in her "Strawberry" voice.

"Down, girl!" Raven chided. "Happy Anniversary." Raven smiled as she handed Chelsea the small rectangular box. Chelsea slowly lifted the lid.

"Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Tickets to Phantom of the Opera! I thought you said they were sold out!"

"They were." Raven confirmed. "I bought the last two tickets."

"Ohmigod! Raven you are so incredibly sweet. I love them. Thank you." Chelsea hugged Raven and gave her a very warm kiss.

"Now for your gift…" Chelsea said.

"Ooooh! I love receiving almost as much as giving!" Raven gleefully said.

"You'll have to wait until tonight." Chelsea said, slightly deflating Raven's balloon.

"Chels!" Raven whined.

"Remember the last time you waited for a gift of mine? Huh?" Chelsea said before she started singing. "My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine…"

"All right! Darn you! If you make me wait, then it must be good." Raven said. "Anyway, the show is tonight so you'll have to pick out something nice to wear."

"What time is it?" Chelsea asked.

"A little before 11. Why?"

"Cause what I want to wear is at the mall. Come on." Chelsea said grabbing her keys.

"The mall… you don't have to tell me twice! Let's ride!" Raven said as she followed Chelsea out the door.

The curtain was set to go up at 7:30. It was just after 6. The young women had already eaten dinner and Raven was eager to get on the road.

"Chels, are you almost ready? I don't want to miss the opening act!" Raven called in to the bathroom.

"I'll be right there!" Chelsea called back.

Raven was chomping at the bit to see what Chelsea had bought to wear. Even though she went to the mall with her, Chelsea forbid her from coming into the store when she bought her outfit. She even went so far as to send Raven to the other end of the mall while she bought it.

Raven was standing in the middle of the room, when the bathroom door opened. When she laid eyes on Chelsea she felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. She was breathlessly speechless.

Chelsea had on a sheer, strapless seafoam green floor length gown that made it look as if she were floating when she walked. The gown had an almost scandalously long split up the right leg revealing not only her killer legs but also the matching strappy heels that went along with her ensemble. Her hair was swept up, showing off her beautiful, swan-like neck adorned with the necklace Eddie had given her earlier in the day. She finished off her outfit with a matching wrap and beaded evening bag.

"Every time I think you can't get any more beautiful, you go and out-gorgeous yourself." Raven said with unabashed awe.

"I take it you like." Chelsea said with an air of confidence.

"To quote my mother, 'Mama like.'" Raven said.

"Well no one will be paying attention to me when you walk in." Chelsea said.

Raven had chosen a black and white spaghetti strap floor length gown that tapered perfectly at the waist, accentuating Raven's voluptuous curves. The split in this dress was in the front, teasing the eye with a glimpse of Raven's magnificently toned legs up to the mid-thigh as she walked. Black strappy heels and black wrap accent the ensemble as did the evening bag. Raven chose to pull her hair back into an elegantly curly ponytail.

"Oh, this old thing?" Raven said as she pulled the dress open at the split to give Chelsea and unencumbered view of her legs as she posed. "I just found this in the bottom of my closet." In reality, she had purchased it two weeks earlier and hid it in the back of her closet in a garment bag.

"You look phenomenal." Chelsea said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's go."

"You know…" Raven said. "This is like 'Pretty Woman: Lesbian Edition'." Chelsea laughed and snorted. "Oh my God! I haven't heard you do that since the ninth grade! You must be really nervous! Why?"

"I guess because I'm just so excited." Chelsea said as she reached for the doorknob. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Raven said as she stepped out of their room.

There were about fifteen girls in the hallway engaged in several different conversations up and down the corridor when Raven and Chelsea emerged from their room. All conversations ceased at the sight of them. Gina was outside her door talking to the new RA for their floor when they stepped into view.

"Oh my goodness!" Gina uttered with sheer wonder. "You two look like princesses."

"Thank you." Chelsea said.

"I feel like one." Raven softly gushed as a low murmur could be heard from every person in the hallway.

"Do y'all have a hot date?" The new RA, Kerri asked for everyone within earshot to hear.

"Yes we do." Raven said and then looked at Chelsea. "With each other." She punctuated that statement with a small but meaningful peck on the lips. It was the kiss heard around the dorm. Just then, the elevator bell rang. A mountain of a dark-skinned black man, measuring 6-foot-5, muscular, easily tipping the scale at close to 300 pounds, stepped off dressed in a black suit with a chauffeur hat under his arm.

"Good evening, Miss Baxter." The driver said.

"You can cut out the Miss Baxter stuff! Hi Alex!" Raven smiled and reached up on her tiptoes to embrace.

"Chels, you remember Alex, don't you?" Raven said. "He used to work at Vibes."

"Oh, yeah! How are you?" Chelsea said with a smile.

"Better now that I've seen you two! Wow!" Alex said. "Looking better than ever. You ready?"

"All set." Raven said. "Lead the way." Walking down the hall was like watching the Red Sea part in the Ten Commandments as Alex confidently strode toward the elevator. Raven leaned over to Chelsea. "You're gonna love this."

They walk outside. Chelsea's mouth drops open when she saw what was parked in front of the building. It was a silver and black vintage Rolls Royce Phantom. Chelsea looked at Raven with her mouth agape.

"It pays to have a friend that's a limo driver." Raven said as she stepped inside the car. Alex held out his hand for Chelsea to take as he guided her in and closed the door behind her.

Alex whisked them off to the San Francisco Opera House. The performance of Phantom of the Opera was scintillating to say the least. Chelsea was on cloud nine at the end of the show. She could not stop beaming when they got back into the car.

"Rae, that was amazing! I am absolutely speechless. I… I don't know what to say! Thank you! That is the best gift I have ever received in my life!" Chelsea said.

"You are more than welcome. I am glad you loved it. We'll have to go to the opera more often. Just don't expect a Rolls Royce every time we go!" They both laughed. "All right Alex. Take us back to the dorm."

"Alex, Wait!" Chelsea said. "Don't you want your gift?"

"Of course I do." Raven said. Chelsea slipped a piece of paper out of her purse that she had scribbled on during the first intermission and handed it to Alex.

"Can you take us there please?" Chelsea said to Alex. She then turned to Raven. "I thought I was going to drive but…"

"No! That's more than fine. Where are we going?" Raven said.

"It's a surprise." Chelsea said as she sat back in the seat and took Raven's hand.

They wound their way out of the city and across the Golden Gate Bridge. Not too terribly long after they went over the bridge, Alex announced their arrival.

"Here you are Miss Daniels. Marin Headlands." Alex said. Marin Headlands, on the north side of the bridge was the best spot in San Francisco to view the bridge. Alex found the exact location Chelsea had requested.

"Feel like taking a walk?" Chelsea said.

"Okay." Raven said.

Alex helped them out of the car and told them her was going to be right there when they came back. He watched them until they walked down the path and out of sight.

The moon lit up the dark San Francisco sky as they leisurely walked down the footpath toward a clearing with a bench, illuminated by a single dimly lit lamppost.

"It's a beautiful night." Raven said. "I can really see why you like nature so much. It can be so peaceful."

"Nature is so pure and untouched by humankind." Chelsea said. "We have a knack for messing things up."

"That's true." Raven said with a faint smile as she continued to walk. "Maybe we can go to the Grand Canyon or something sometime."

"I'd like that." Chelsea said as they came to the clearing. Chelsea went over to the bench, which faced the bridge and sat down. Raven sat next to her and placed her head on Chelsea's shoulder.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Raven noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Chelsea said with warmth in her voice. "Everything is right. School, friends, this night, us… it's all just right."

"I feel the same way." Raven said as she lifted her head and gave Chelsea a soft kiss.

"I'm ready to give you your gift now." Chelsea said.

Raven started bouncing up and down. "Oooh! Gimme, gimme, gimmie!"

"But before I do…" Chelsea was playfully swatting at Raven, who was trying to get at Chelsea's evening bag. "But before I do! I want to say something."

"Okay. I'll behave." Raven said before taking one more unsuccessful swipe at the bag.

Chelsea began. "Six months ago, nothing, and I mean nothing in my life was going right. You know. You were there." Raven nodded. "Every single thing that I touched seem to turn to crap. I was hell on wheels. Yet through all of that, you stuck by me, being what you have always been to me… the best friend I could possibly have in the world." A tear formed in Raven's eye. "It's not time to cry yet. Stop it."

"I'm sorry" Raven said. "Go ahead."

"Then something wonderful and magical happened… we fell in love. And I have never been more full of energy and alive and happy!" Chelsea's face lit up. Raven smiled warmly as she looked at Chelsea. "These have been the most unbelievable six months of my life."

"That's how I feel too." Raven said.

"I'm so glad, because it makes my gift…" Chelsea leaned over and began groping under the bench. "Easier to… give."

"Did you drop something?" Raven asked as she looked down on the ground.

"Got it." Chelsea pulled a small pillow from underneath the bench and placed it on the ground.

"Where did you get that pillow from?" Raven asked. She received no response as Chelsea simply looked at her as she slowly opened her evening bag.

Raven followed Chelsea's eyes as they went from her down inside the bag. She could see Chelsea trembling. When Chelsea's hand emerged from the bag, she was holding a small blue box. Chelsea stood up, flared her dress to one side, exposing her bare leg and then slowly descended to one knee.

"Jesus, God no." Raven shakily said as she began to tremble. The world, already moving slowly from their view outside the city, came to a breathless stop.

"Raven, I have known you for practically all my life and I have loved you from the first day I met you, first as a friend, now as a girlfriend and depending on your answer to my question, for the rest of our lives." Chelsea said through teary eyes. Remarkably, her voice never cracked.

Raven looked down at Chelsea as tears streamed down both their faces. "What's your question?" Raven asked in a near-whisper.

Chelsea opened the box revealing a one-half carat princess cut solitaire diamond ring.

"Oh my God!" Raven said in a high-pitched whisper as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Raven Lydia Baxter… will you marry me?" Raven dropped her head and began sobbing. Chelsea remained perfectly still, tears flowing, holding the box open.

Raven lifted her head. "That's my favorite mineral!" Raven said in a one-quarter chuckle, three-quarter cry pointing at the ring.

"One word, Rae. Just say it." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea!" Raven uttered in the same chuckle-cry mix voice.

"That's not the word, baby." Chelsea deadpanned.

Raven began nodding. "Yes." She eked out. "Yes, I'll marry you!" She began crying harder. "Yes, baby!" She began sobbing again as they threw their arms around each other, crying and rocking.

They held each other for three solid minutes crying until they slowly pulled apart.

"I didn't bring any tissues!" Raven exclaimed, in what was now a half and half chuckle-cry.

"That's okay." Chelsea responded. "Give me your hand." Chelsea took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Raven's manicured ring finger.

"Ohhh!" Raven's voice trembled as she looked at it. "Mmmmm." Raven was trying desperately to hold it together as she sat on the bench with her hand outstretched, rocking back and forth. Chelsea bit her bottom lip and exhaled a shaky sigh of relief as she watched her newly minted fiancée absorb what just happened to her.

Several minutes went by before Raven was capable of coherent speech. When she was, it was still several levels away from intelligent conversation.

"When… did you… how did… this is so…" Raven made her first attempt at a sentence.

"I was going to wait until Christmas, but after you told your father off at the house and you asked me the what-if question about you proposing, I had to speed up my time table." Chelsea said.

Raven's coherency finally returned. "This makes my opera tickets and Rolls look like shit!" Raven joked as she wiped away her tears. Chelsea laughed as she stood up and sat next to Raven.

"No, baby. The romantic evening at the opera and the Rolls put the cherry on the sundae. I was going to just take you to dinner then bring you up here." Chelsea said.

"THIS is the cherry on the sundae!" Raven pointed at her engagement ring. "How did you…"

"I had some mad money squirreled away."

"Oh my God!" Raven exclaimed. "I gotta tell somebody!" She stood up, picked up the hem of her dress and started running back up the path. Chelsea did the same with her dress and ran behind her. Several moments later, they reached the clearing where Alex had parked. He hopped out of the car when he saw them running and stuck his hand inside his jacket, reaching for his registered Glock 9 mm.

"Alex! She said yes!" Chelsea yelled out just before Raven got to Alex's position. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Congratulations, girl!" Alex said.

Raven looked back at Chelsea as Alex sat her down. "I wrote it on the paper with the directions. So he wouldn't ask questions… in case you said no." Chelsea said.

Raven squealed and hugged him again. It didn't matter. The whole world was going to know soon enough.

They hopped into the back seat and zoomed into the night. Raven could not sit still. She was bouncing around in the back seat like a jumping bean. She grabbed her evening bag and whipped out her cell phone to make the phone call she had always dreamed of making. The phone started ringing.

"_Hi baby!"_

Raven exclaimed. "MOM! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS IN A MILLION YEARS WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**They are the three most dreaded words in television. And here I go messing around and bringing them here, into this story. But there they are. The bad news is, this is the last chapter of this story. By now you know what the good news is. Can you say trilogy! I will write it. I hope you'll come back to read it. Thank you for coming 35 chapters into the Thunderstorms-L Word story. I love you all. I'll see you soon… And remember, it's always sooner than you think!**


End file.
